On the lips of a child mother means god
by jennaravenrose
Summary: Esme meets her singer at a time most inconvient for the family. can a new member of the cullen family save this fracturing family or tear it apart further.Not an oc/edward romance
1. Chapter 1

On the lips of a child, mother means god

Gpov:

I was so glad to be out of that truck. That cab literally smelled worse then a kennel in summer. The driver was a pervert too I mean who else would want a peep show for a ride to the next town.

In the end he ended up leaving me here. Claiming he didn't want the cops at the scales to spot me with him.

I wondered about that surly my family hadn't bothered to report me yet. I doubt they would climb out of the bottle and pull the syringe out long enough to notice I was gone.

i certainly didn't care if they did. My arm was still bruised where he had grabbed my arm. I hated that they were so irresponsible that I was left taking care of stuff they should have to do.

I snorted maybe they will notice I'm gone when the power gets shut off. I was walking along the edge of the highway listening to my iPod.

I dug my battered copy of Alice in wonderland out of my pack and opened it to the marked page.

A folded picture of the Cheshire cat drawn on notebook paper by my six year old cousin was my place marker. The wind suddenly picked up unexpectedly.

It caught the picture and flung it across the highway. Without thinking about it I scrambled after it.

I couldn't lose that picture it was tangible proof that there was something good in my life.

I never saw the car speeding towards me and I don't think the driver saw me until she hit me.

Esme pov:

I was coming back from the home and hardware store with my trunk laden down with paint and other supplies. The highway was deserted this time of the day.

Like it always was so I wasn't truly paying attention to my speed. I will admit I was as partial to speed as my children and husband were.

So doing well over the speed limit was a small thrill I allowed myself. I had the radio on and was singing along with it rather loudly and probably horribly off key.

When suddenly the car shuddered and something hard hit my windshield. I immediately braked. Thinking I had hit a deer and wanting to finish the poor creature off.

I got out of the car and walked towards the rear of the car. My hands went to my mouth when I saw all the blood. It smelled wonderful so I followed it to its source. I froze in shock when I saw its source.

She was crumbled on the side of the road like a broken doll.

"No!" I breathed out in shock,

She moaned and I rushed to her side. I knelt next to her and was hit with the most delicious scent I had ever smelled. I couldn't even begin to describe it in words.

It was like color made live, like the smell of water in a desert. A feast to a starving man had nothing to this smell.

My mouth instantly filled with venom. I had never wanted blood more than this even my newborn days hadn't compared to this.

She coughed weakly and some of the precious fluid dribbled down her chin. Fascinated I watched it roll across her skin.

A second later I was licking it off. It would only be a taste I reasoned with myself.

That was like telling a crack addict only one shot ever. It tasted better than it smelt and I quickly latched onto her neck.

Her moan of pain broke my trance and I realized with a panicked jump what I was doing. Not only was I feeding from a human I was doing it out in the open on the side of a highway.

I stepped back debated briefly with calling an ambulance.

I wiped my mouth and I saw some of her blood on my hand. My brain refused to register what I had done at first. I was so appalled at my behavior I was panicking.

I managed to gather my senses finally when I heard the distant sound of an engine approaching.

I made a split second decision to some how salvage my mistake and scooped her up. I struggled with balancing her and opening the passenger door for a moment.

I slid her inside threw her bag in the backseat and rushed to the drivers side door. I quickly drove off, not wanting to get caught trying to explain my car accident

As I drove I dialed Carlisle one handed. I must have sounded completely panicked because he said he was coming home right away. I was crying silently as I reached our house.

The girl moaned again from the passenger seat and a wave of pain shot right through me.

I had just tried to make someone's baby girl into a snack, right after I ran her over like road kill.

Carlisle was to the house before I was mostly because he was closer and I was driving slower now. I certainly didn't want to add to my woes by making another person into road kill.

My hands were shaking as I shut off the car. Carlisle was to my side instantly and he helped me climb out of the car.

I hugged him fiercely with shaking limbs and sobbed into his shoulder. That's when the children came home from school.

Jasper dear sweet Jasper took over for Carlisle and helped carry the girl into the house.

I silently blessed his military training for his ability to handle a crisis like this. He was the only one of us who remained calm and it helped us to all finally focus.

Carlisle put his arm around my waist and led me into the house.

Gpov

what the heck happened was my first thought when I hit the ground. I tried to move and pain literally blinded me.

I gasped for breath and found that I couldn't breathe without coughing. That made it hurt even worse so I tried to suck in small breaths without coughing.

Everything hurt, I mean everything even my baby toes. I looked down at my body and I could swear I could see one of my ribs sticking out of my stomach.

I wanted to hurl after that so I looked away. I heard a clicking noise on the pavement then the sound of someone walking in grass.

A pair of expensive heels met my vision. I wanted to look up to see who they belonged to but I didn't want to move.

I felt a very cold hand brush my cheek and it was actually soothing. Was this the angel of death and if so would she show me where to shop?

My mind blathered senselessly through my pain.

"Oh you poor dear" she murmured

I wanted to scream at her to call nine one one but nothing came out but a squeak. I coughed and felt liquid run down my cheek. The she leaned over unexpectedly and licked, yes licked my cheek.

I wanted to crinkle my nose in disgust and tell her she was crazy but again nothing came out. Then she turned my head sideways and bit me! She bit me my mind screamed.

What the frack woman, call nine one one don't make out with me you lesbian freak. I mentally shrieked at her. She suddenly jumped back like she had been burned and gasped in horror.

Oddly I felt gratified by that at least she knows shes a freak enough to stop. Admitting to it is the first step to solving your problem my mind supplied.

I heard her give a wailing moan and then the next minute she was picking me up. I moaned because everything was still screaming in pain.

I was barely aware when she opened her car door and set me in the passenger seat. I thought it was a bit ridiculous when she fastened my seat belt for me.

She closed the door ran around to the drivers side and got in. she started the car and drove away. I wanted to turn and look at her but my vision was fading in and out.

I heard what sounded like a sob and wondered why the heck was she crying I was the one dying here not her.

The car turned off the road and she slowed down to go over the bumps. Each jolt of the car sent agony through me in waves.

I wanted to pass out but for some reason I couldn't my veins felt like they were on fire. Someone came to the drivers door and I heard a soft voice ask her if she was all right.

Ah hello I was the one hurt here my mind yelled at her. I heard her sob out a name that sounded like car isle but I could have been wrong.

I heard another car pulled up and come to an abrupt stop. The sound of car doors opening and then closing and several voices.

They sounded upset and some even sounded hysterical. The sound of crunching gravel came to my side of the car and my door opened. A arm reached around me and unlatched my seat belt.

"Easy your going to be all right" a soft voice said.

Then I was lifted into some really strong arms and carried up some steps. Agony shot through my frame again but it went away as quickly as it had shot through and he tried to soothe me again.

I heard the voices right behind him as he carried me. The crinkling sound of a sheet being unfolded and then I was laying on a couch on top of a sheet.

The voices around me erupted into chaos so I cling-ed to the calm one. He patted my hand with a very cold hand.

"Girls take your mother into the other room" said a male voice

"She's in pain" said the soothing voice

I wanted to protest because it had noticeably reduced for some reason and I wasn't in that much pain anymore.

"Well I'm not surprised by that Esme did run her over" said the man

He knelt by my head and looked into my eyes with a little light. I narrowed my eyes at him I obviously was past that point.

I felt his hands slide down my body and wanted to protest. Was he some sort of pervert

"Relax he's a doctor" said a new voice

Blond pervert looked over my shoulder to someone standing behind me

"She's aware?" Blondie asked

"Yes, she has been since we pulled up" said the voice

He sounded drawn and slightly sad for some reason.

"What's she thinking?' asked Blondie

The sad voice chuckled

"That your a pervert feeling her up" said the voice

several voices giggled and the blond shook his head sideways. He was smiling at her though.

"No I'm a doctor can you speak?" he asked me

I shook my head no and almost gasped as pain shot through me and vanished a second later.

"Your going to be ok just try to relax the pain will vanish soon" Blondie promised

A second blond came into view. He was staring intently at me and he looked like he was concentrating for some reason.

"How is she?' said a soft voice

"She will be fine once the change occurs" said Blondie

"His names Carlisle, not Blondie" said the shoulder voice.

Blondie I mean Carlisle turned to glare at the guy behind me.

What change why wasn't I at a hospital by now?

"She wants to know why she isn't at a hospital" said his voice again

"That's because they can't do anything to save you, you would have died before you got there do you understand?" Carlisle said

I whimpered yeah I understood him. I understood him enough to know that crazy woman killed me and now they weren't doing shit to save me.

Carlisle looked at the guy over my shoulder and then winced

"I'm not repeating that" said the guy

Carlisle frowned at me but didn't say anything. My throat was starting to burn now and it was steadily overriding the pain.

"Jazz" said shoulder voice.

"I know" said the blond guy standing next to a small dark haired girl.

He looked at me and then in a soft voice filled with regret said "I'm sorry I can't hold it anymore"

A few seconds after he said that pain flooded my system. It washed away any thoughts I had and left me gasping for breath. I couldn't even scream it hurt that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Lips 2

Carlisle pov

My shift was almost over when Esme called me. Her usual calm voice sounded on the edge of hysterics. So I told the shift supervisor that I had an emergency at home and I raced home.

Esme was usually calm even in a crisis, so her behavior had me worried. I got there before her and waited impatiently for her arrival. A few minutes later Esme's car came slowly up the driveway.

i knew something was definitely wrong no one in this family drove slowly ever .

I spotted the girl in the seat next to her in the passenger seat. I could tell by the way the girl was slumped that she was hurt.

Esme brought the car to a halt and slumped over the wheel her shoulders were shaking. I ran to her car door and opened it.

My Esme fell into my arms burying her head into my shoulder. She sobbed out a confession I only half understood between her sobs.

The kids drove up a few minutes after that and the girl moaned in the front seat. They saw me holding a shaking Esme and climbed out of the car.

Jasper went towards the car and pulled the girl from the passenger seat. While Alice and Rose went inside the house. Alice grabbed a sheet and covered our couch with it and Rose grabbed my med bag.

Emmett and Edward helped me calm Esme down enough to find out what happened. Thankfully when she became incoherent Edwards gift came in handy.

They finally got her to come inside. Jasper had laid the girl on the couch and was hovering near her. I could tell he was using his gift to ease her pain because she looked peaceful.

Esme was fine until she saw her laying there and then she broke down again. He was torn on what to do he needed to check the girl over but he wanted to calm his wife.

In the end Edward solved his dilemma by having the girls take Esme outside.

Emmett looked torn he had no idea what to do with himself. I moved forward and grabbed my kit. I ended up having to strip her so I could look over her injuries.

The boys looked embarrassed that they were seeing her like this but I quickly reassured them.

she had several broken bones that I could see and I would bet my med degree she had internal bleeding as well. Her skin was already taking on the sickly yellow appearance of one with such a problem.

It would be a mute point though because Esme's venom was already flowing through her veins. I checked the bite mark and took note of the surrounding tissue.

She got quite a dose from the looks of it. As I was assessing her injuries I was mentally ticking off what would need to be done to insure her smooth transition.

I pulled out a needle and loaded it with morphine. Between the change and her injuries she was going to be in some serious agony. I cleaned a spot on her arm and injected her.

Esme would react even worse than she was now if she knew the child was in agony because of her actions.

i knew the morphine wouldn't do anything to cool the burning but her other injuries would be numbed somewhat.

At least until the venom started knitting broken bones and tissue together. I looked up to see Jasper hovering near her.

I could tell by the pinched look on his face he was suppressing her pain and fighting the blood lust her injuries were inciting.

When Edward spoke to her it shocked me, I had hoped her injuries would have made her mercifully unconscious.

i asked if she was aware and Edward answered in the affirmative. The idea broke my heart and I briefly closed my eyes.

When I opened them Edward and Jasper were both staring at me. I took a deep breath.

"we will need to hold her when her injuries start healing"i said

the last thing I wanted was for her bones to heal wrong. The boys nodded and Emmett moved closer. I looked up at my largest son.

The look on his face spoke volumes. i could guess what he was remembering right now and I didn't envy him the reminder.

Edward spoke to her again and told me she was basically calling me a pervert. I grinned at that glad she had a sense of humor about her situation.

She would need it later that's for sure. She moaned and Edward informed me that the burn was seeping through Jasper's gift.

He looked at me for guidance and I nodded. He apologized to the girl and then let it go. She shuddered and I saw the pain reflected in her eyes.

She gasped like a landed fish and tried to scream. Emmett rested his hand on her leg and watched her with sad eyes. We took turns watching over her while she screamed and thrashed in agony.

the venom made slow progress because of her injuries and I briefly thought about getting some more of Esme's venom to speed up the process.

After having to hold her down after a particularly violent thrashing incident I went to talk to Esme. I managed to persuade her that she was helping her with this but she refused to bite her again.

After she explained how sweet the girls blood had been to her. I knew that Esme had inadvertently ran over her singer.

I reassured her that I held her at no fault for her lapse of control. After all this could have happened to any of us. I gathered several syringes worth of venom and quickly returned to the girl.

Edward eyed the syringes with a mixture of shock and apprehension. I knew he was against adding to our family in anyway but the damage was already done.

Thankfully we weren't in forks so we didn't have to worry about violating the treaty by adding another to our family. I injected her arms while Edward and Emmett held her still.

Jasper had retreated some hours earlier when her pain had made his presence uncomfortable in the extreme. Edward was doing his best to block her thoughts but he still had to step out once in awhile.

If Emmett was bothered by their absence he never showed it. Instead he talked in soothing tones to his new sister and rubbed her hand gently.

I injected the rest of the syringes in each of her limbs. Hoping my actions would speed up the process. She moaned and I knew I had just thrown gasoline on her flames.

She shuddered

"hold her" I commanded and she began another thrash session again.

Together we pined her to the couch. Our combined strength was enough to hold her but I could feel her getting stronger as the venom sped through her veins.

She wasn't a big screamer thankfully and the girls fortunately didn't feel the need to run. Hunt more than ever but not run, on the second day Esme came into the room and just watched us with her.

She had stopped thrashing sometime last night and Jasper came in to relieve Emmett. Though Emmett was far from tired emotionally this was taking its toll on all of us.

I turned my attention back to the girl. My plan was working apparently and I hoped it would speed things up somewhat. The venom had already spread to her face and head.

I watched in fascination as the shredded skin on her face closed on its own. The venom did its work too well I thought.

She was beautiful I realized despite the dirt and blood clinging to her face. She looked about sixteen and from what he could guess she was a runaway most likely.

Her hair was black and just below her shoulders, her eyes had been a hazel green. She moaned and he gently wiped the hair from her face.

Esme quietly sat down next to her and wiped the blood off her cheeks with a washcloth she had brought with her.

"she's so young" Esme said softly.

I heard the pain in my wife's voice and looked up at her. She looked like she was holding back tears again

"darling are you okay with being here?" I asked

she nodded yes and wiped off her forehead.

"a child needs a mother at times like this" said Esme

I gave her a sad look and sighed. We had a new member of the family at a time the family was barely holding together because of Edward's decision.

my wife's gasp drew me out of my thoughts and I turned to look at her.

"Carlisle her hair" said Esme

I turned to look the girls hair was visibly lightening from the roots down. i was shocked this was the first time the venom had caused such a change that I knew of.

my shock must have shown on my face.

"is this normal?" asked Esme

"i don't know I've never seen it happen but perhaps the Volturi have. I will contact them as soon as I can" I said

Esme swallowed and continued to watch her.

"i don't even know her name" said Esme

I frowned that wasn't a good thing not with the memory loss that most experienced with the change.

"well lets just hope she remembers it" I said.

The girl had stopped thrashing and screaming. The change was almost done. I heard the rustle of fabric and looked up. Rose had entered the room followed by Emmett.

They stood by the piano her back leaning against him and Emmett had his arms around her. Jasper and Alice entered next.

I looked at Alice and I noticed her eyes glaze which meant a vision

"you two should move back she won't be happy about this" said Alice

her voice was sad and it tore at my heart to hear her sweet voice contain such pain. I motioned for Esme to stand and join me as we stepped back away from our newborn daughter.

Edward entered the room at that point and I noticed him and Jasper share a glance. Both boys moved with in easy grabbing distance of our new daughter and Emmett moved to do the same.

"easy Edward we don't want to scare her" I admonished

Jasper held up his hand at the same time. Both of us, Jasper and myself had extensive experience when it came to newborns.

We were expecting the worse,i know that sounded paranoid but it was necessary.

Newborns were unpredictable at best and given the fact that we were essentially strangers to this girl I would take no chances with my families safety.

Edward glanced at me and then all eyes turned back to the girl.

"wasn't her hair black before?" said Emmett

I nodded yes not taking my eyes from the girl. Her heartbeat was slowing down now. It was almost time. She whimpered once shuddered and her heart thudded to a halt.

We held our breath literally stopped breathing. Not that we needed to but it was that intense. Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked twice.

She continued to stare at the ceiling until Rose shifted. The noise had her turning her head so fast it blurred. she stared at Rose for a few second before her eyes tracked to Emmett and then Alice.

She frowned and then looked at us for a second. She seemed to be trying to remember something.

Her eyes tracked to Edward and Jasper. Both boys were in a defensive crouch. She narrowed her eyes and I could see she was fighting the urge to growl at them.

"who are you people?" she asked

she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

Lips 3

Gpov

Every part of me hurt, I thought I was going to die. No I wished I was dead. It had all happened so fast.

One minute I was crossing the highway after my drawing the next I was flying through the air. Blinding pain shot through my legs and I could have sworn I heard a sickening crack right before the pain.

I remembered seeing something black out of the corner of my eyes and I turned towards it partially.

I remembered thinking I got hit by a car. I hit the pavement hard and heard another cracking sound as my shoulder collided with the cement.

I rolled and slid on the hard ground. Hit a small hill and rolled off the road. I landed face up with dirt and a metallic taste in my mouth.

Everything hurt and I could only lay there and stare at the small tree I was laying against. I heard the car door slam and hoped the person had a cell phone.

At this point I wasn't concerned about being sent back to Tracy and Lorne I just wanted a hospital, I wanted to live. I was only sixteen I was too young to die.

I heard the crunching of gravel and a woman was leaning over me. I moved my mouth to ask her for help but it came out a squeaky gasp.

She was beautiful and I was worried she was an angel and that I really had died. I whimpered and started begging god not to take me. The woman leaned closer and I noticed her eyes were solid black.

Then she did something completely crazy and bit me. She bit me! My mind screamed.

Fire spread from her bite mark and for once I didn't know what hurt more these pains or the beatings I got from Lorne and sometimes Tracy.

At this point I just wanted them all to stop and I whimpered into her hair.

She drew back quickly and dropped me to the ground. Literally she dropped me.

I heard her wail in horror and I wanted to scream at her to call nine one one but my throat was now on fire and I felt very weak and sleepy.

She slid her arms under me and I felt her lift me up.

Ok I knew I lost weight but it couldn't have been that much could it. I heard her open a car door and suddenly I was seated in a front bucket seat in a luxury car.

She climbed into the car and I heard her start the engine.

It sounded rough and I wondered if my little one hundred or so pound frame had actually damaged her engine.

She pulled out a cell phone and I heard her dial someone. What the fuck I though she had a phone this whole time and didn't call anyone to help me, what a bitch.

She was sobbing something into the phone and I heard the name Carlisle.

I stowed it for future use. Maybe I could give it to the cops, wasn't a hit and run plus kidnapping illegal?

I turned my head to watch her because at this point the only thing I could focus on other than her was the pain. I knew that would only make it seem worse than it was.

She was sobbing something about biting me into her phone and then she hung up. Her hands were shaking on the wheel when she turned off the road.

I wanted to scream no at her and beg her to follow the road signs to the hospital. Was she going to bury me in the woods to cover up her crime.

I whimpered and she looked at me briefly. Her eyes were filled with tears and I wanted to yell at her to stop crying I was the one hurt here not her.

She stopped in front of a house and parked the car. She didn't get out though she just leaned her head on the steering wheel and sobbed.

I tried to mumble lady to snap her out of it but she wasn't listening to anyone.

great I muttered to myself I'm probably bleeding to death internally and I'm stuck with a head case.

Another car pulled up and someone got out I heard him walk around to her door and open it.

He pulled her out of the car while I stared at him in shock. Hello! I wanted to scream in frustration

I was the one hurt here not her stop babying the bitch she did this to me.

Another car pulled up while the man cradled my assailant slash murderer. I sobbed in pain and fear I didn't want to die damn it this was so unfair.

I heard several doors open and several voices. My door opened and someone finally pulled me out of the car.

Someone had pulled the guy away from the woman and a blond woman went towards the lady. A smaller pixie like girl walked into the house ahead of us.

I was on the verge of passing out when they laid me on a sofa. I drifted out of it for a while. I heard voices discussing me and some sort of venom.

The pain was becoming unbearable and I felt tears in my eyes. I never cried and for some reason this embarrassed me.

I felt a strange wave of calm wash over me. The pain was gone for a few moments so I opened my eyes. A blond guy and a guy with copper colored hair hovered near me.

I tried to place their faces but couldn't they were strangers. I heard the woman whimper again and copper boy suggested some girls take her outside.

I heartily agreed with that I was having enough problems without hearing her whining. A blond man knelt next to me and I turned my face towards him.

"Easy your going to be fine" I heard him say

I wanted to laugh at him who the hell does he think he's kidding, fine my ass. I watched his hands reach for what was left of my shirt.

I heard it tear and groaned I didn't have a lot of clothes that fit with me so that was a serious loss.

I closed my eyes and listened while they talked until I felt soothing blond guys hands on my chest.

I gasped in both pain and shock one because I had broken ribs for sure and two his hands were ice cold. Like as in stick your hands in a bucket of ice, cold

I listened as he quietly assessed my injuries or at least I hoped he was doing that. When he tore my jeans in two to look at my legs I immediately classified him as a pervert.

Bronze boy chuckled and told him I thought that.

What the hell how did he know what I was thinking.

_ I can read minds_, a thought inserted in my head. By its tone I knew I hadn't thought that.

I found the idea odd but went with it I mean he had been accurate. I heard the blond say something about holding me down right before another tremor struck.

I rode the wave of pain again and realized with a sickening clarity I was getting used to the pain.

He said the blond was a doctor so I assumed he would try to save me. Unless he was one of those Kevorkian types.

"_He's not relax you will be fine" said the voice again_.

I decided to try talking back to him maybe I could at least give him the contact information so he could give my parents some closure.

Then I thought about it would they really care. Would the woman who birthed me pull out the needle long enough to attend my funeral or think it was funny that I died trying to get away from them.

_"do you honestly think your being fair to them* said the voice again_

_there is no such thing as fair I thought back._

_*what is your name* he asked_

_Gin, I thought like the drink Gin Vegas La Rouge I thought back._

I heard him chuckle at my name and wanted to punch him for it.

_"why such a strange name?*he asked_

Again the conversation was distracting me from the pain. I heard Blondie stand up. He said he would be right back and I heard him rifling through something in the next room.

He was in the next room but I heard his conversation with someone named Esme. She whined about not wanting to hurt the girl more.

I assumed the girl was me. He said something about venom and more making the change quicker. What change I thought in a slight panic.

I was about to start thrashing my limbs in an effort to get up when a wave of calm settled over me. I blinked my eyes open and stared at a thin blond man who looked vaguely like a cowboy.

"Easy there darling no ones going to hurt you" he said

In what sounded like a southern accent. I wondered how I knew that I guess growing up in California helped with something.

Blond Dr guy walked back in and he was carrying syringes. I cringed I hated needles they reminded me of my mom. I turned my head away and tried to quell the rising panic.

"Is she still aware?" said Dr Blondie

He flipped my hand over and cleaned a spot to inject at. I hissed in pain because I knew something was broken on that arm.

"Yeah we were just talking her names Gin by the way" said bronze boy

"Gin?" said cowboy

"Yep like the drink, her middle name is Vegas" said bronze

I heard Dr Blondie chuckle and he injected the liquid into my arm.

"Hold her arm just like this" he ordered someone and I watched cowboy take his place.

He took a firm hold of my arm and held it steady. The fire slowly crept up my arm where he injected that stuff.

The dull ache of the broken bone went away soon after. The strange burning stuff was helping me and I wondered if it was some sort of pain killer.

Bronze chuckled again and I rolled my eyes and glared at him.

"Edward I hardly find any of this funny" said Dr Blondie

The one called Edward was obviously bronze boy.

"Oh you would if you knew the monikers she has for all of us" said Edward

"Oh really what are they?" said Dr Blondie

Edward chuckled again

"Well your Dr Blondie, he's cowboy chill out and he's cuddle bear" said Edward

I heard someone female giggle in the background and it seemed to melt the tension from the room.

"Well I'm glad she has a sense of humor" said Dr Blondie

"Okay let that wrist go we need to do the other one but first, I'm afraid this will hurt some" said Dr Blondie

I felt his hand on my collarbone and then I felt him push really hard. I felt the bones move under my skin and then pain stabbed through me. I swooned.

When I came too Dr Blondie was readying another needle.

"Easy sweetheart I know it hurts I'm doing my best just be patient with me ok" he said

Once again my arm was held as he injected me. He waited a few minutes then told them to grab my legs.

I swallowed nervously I knew my legs had taken the brunt of the impact so they had to be fcked up something fierce.

They each grabbed a leg and I screamed when they realigned the bones. Mercifully I passed out again but not before he injected each of my legs.


	4. Chapter 4

Lips 4

GPOV

The pain was intense and so unbearable I wanted to just scream. Fortunately years of practice when it came to dealing with pain kept me from doing so.

The last thing I wanted was for mom and Lorne to get irritated and make it worse. I heard talking through my haze of pain. It was Blondie or was it something else something with a C, I think.

My memory had never failed me before and I was worried that meant the end was nearing. I felt a cold hand touch my arm and a sharp pain in each of my limbs after that.

Then i felt the burn get worse and I wanted to swear at him. I heard him apologize and he actually sounded sincere. The voices kept changing as the hours wore on.

Wasn't dying supposed to be quicker than this. Someone was rubbing my hand and the cold actually felt soothing.

It stopped a few hours later and new voices replaced the old but the soothing messages remained the same. My heart felt sluggish now and I was laboring to breathe.

I didn't want to stop trying because I knew I would die if I did.

The pain was dissipating finally and I sighed in relief. I felt a cool washcloth wipe my face and I flinched remembering my face plant during the accident.

I knew my face must have been torn up and I didn't want to deal with anymore pain. Surprisingly it didn't hurt and it actually felt soothing.

"A child needs a mother at times like this" said a female voice.

I silently agreed to her statement and wished my mother would stop shooting up long enough to be one.

"I don't even know her name" said the woman.

"Edward said her name was Gin" said Dr Blondie

Then a statement about my age. I wasn't really that young was I, I mean sixteen isn't that young. I certainly never felt young not when I was the only responsible one in the house.

Then she said something about my hair and I dismissed it. I mean come on I just got run over I'm sure it looked bad. Besides I'd been on the road for awhile before that accident.

So I was sure I smelt horrible and my hair must look like a rats nest.

I heard rustling again and I knew instinctively that there were more people in the room. My heart was slowing and I was panicking.

No,no,no I pleaded with my heart don't stop. It ignored me and thudded to a halt.

I held my breath and remained still. I didn't know what to expect when did the so called light appear. Would I even see a light was I good enough to go to heaven or was I already in hell.

I peaked one eye open when I realized nothing was happening. I stared at the ceiling noticing the faint lines and the small paint bubbles in its coating.

The hairline cracks in the paint held my attention for some reason. My mind drifted back to the burn. Then forward rather quickly.

I dully remembered when my memories started being effected by the pain. I had focused on them. I was not going to lose who I was to this demon.

So I started mentally reciting everything about me. I was taking stock of my memories. Starting with my name,Gin Vegas La Rouge . It went something like this.

"my name is Gin Vegas La Rouge my mother's name is Tracy but I call her by her name.

She named me after the drink she was consuming and the place she was at when I was conceived, thankfully it wasn't a slippery nipple and she wasn't in Albuquerque" I thought

The bronze one chuckled and I looked at him funny. Tracy's husbands name was Lorne, he wasn't my dad thankfully because he's a dunce and an alcoholic.

Tracy's a tweaking skank and unfortunately she is related to me. Lorne hit us both when he was in a bad mood.

I was the only semi sober person in our house. Which was in Barstow California. it was a little town in the desert.

The fact it was on the way to Vegas was its only claim to fame. We weren't rich Lorne was on disability and Tracy was getting welfare for me.

Which was odd because I filled out most of the paperwork for it. She never finished school and couldn't read worth shit.

They drove a sixty nine skylark with fading paint and rust spots. My life was pretty boring in that small town.

I had two close friends both of which helped plan my escape. Yes I said escape. I wasn't allowed to do anything with Tracy and Lorne.

It was always do their jobs, and go to school so they could get blitzed. I hated it other girls my age were dating and partying. So I ran and I ended up here, wherever here was.

The cracks in the ceiling were fascinating but I needed to have some answers. I rolled over and stood up.

I felt odd like everything was asleep even my heart. It was then that I noticed my audience.

I stared back at them in shock for a few minutes. Some of them looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't place them

"Who are you people?" I said.

I slapped my hand over my mouth. What was wrong with my voice?

They looked confused by my question.

"How much do you remember?" said the blond guy standing next to the woman with caramel colored hair.

I thought about his question for a second and realized I could remember everything up to my accident.

That's when the rest of the memories snapped into focus. I let out a growling noise that surprised even me and crouched. My vision was focused on the caramel haired woman.

The one who ran me over and who.. who.

"Bit you" bronze supplied.

The statement was so absurd that it broke my focus. The caramel woman stepped behind the blond man. He looked like he readying himself to defend her.

I mean who bites someone besides Tyson that is but it also meshed with my memories.

"yeah" I agreed

I turned back towards the woman. She was hiding from me and I found it irritating. It was then I noticed the two guys crouched between me and my quarry.

What were they thinking I was planning to do. I may be trailer trash but I had some manners at least. I straightened from my crouch.

At least I didn't go around biting strange kids. Bronze winced and looked at the woman.

"What are you two doing?" I said

They looked at each other and then back at me. I ignored them and sought out the woman's eyes.

"What the fuck lady you mind explaining what the hell is going on or are you going to continue to hide?" I said

She stepped out some and watched me warily.

"Not too close Esme she's pissed she just hides it well" said crouched blond guy.

He was right I was pissed but it was because no one was answering me not just at her. She did have most of its focus though because I did remember her.

She was the one who ran me over.

"Perhaps we should start with names" said the blond guy next to her.

"I am Carlisle this is my Wife Esme" he said

He looked at the woman next to him with a look that clearly showed his love for her.

"I'm Edward not bronze boy" he said

He was smiling so he looked amused to me.

"How did you?" I started to ask

"He can read minds, I'm Alice by the way" said a small dark haired girl.

She was standing near Carlisle and Esme. She pointed to the blond crouched at my feet.

"That's my husband Jasper and my brother Emmett" she said.

She pointed to the huge dark haired one last. So I assumed he was Emmett. The blond in the back cleared her throat.

The look she was shooting at me was a mixture of pity and confusion.

"I'm Rosalie and you are?" she asked

"Gin, Gin Vegas La Rouge" I said

The guys at my feet slowly became uncrouched but they still eyed me warily.

"So gonna explain why I feel so weird and why I'm not dead?" I said

I looked around the room and my eyes focused on Carlisle. He looked like the most logical one to answer my questions.

He took a deep breath and looked at his family before replying

"You're not dead because you've been changed into what we are" he said

I was really confused by his answer and I know my face showed it.

"I'm sorry how does that explain why my ribs aren't sticking out of my chest anymore?" I said

The caramel woman, Esme I think her name was covered her mouth and gasped. I glared at her.

"Why is that so surprising you did run me over" I said

She looked completely horrified and so did the others.

Jasper was right I was getting pissed, I wondered how he knew that I wasn't the type to show my anger.

In fact I usually just attacked and they never saw it coming, until it was too late. Edward stiffened next to me and dropped into a crouch again.

I frowned at him he looked absurd in such a stance.

"I also changed you" she said softly.

If the room hadn't been marginally quiet I wouldn't have heard her. She sounded absurdly guilty for some reason.

"Changed me into what?" I asked.

I was trying to remain calm but the anger management techniques weren't working for some reason.

She looked at her family and nervously wrung her hands.

"A vampire" Carlisle answered for her.

My mind went blank. I mean wipe the chalk board blank. I couldn't even comprehend what he just said for a least a few minutes.

I looked at the group surrounding me and for the first time took a real good look at them.

They were all impossibly beautiful, like fairy tale gorgeous. Their skin was pale like moonlight pale but it looked good on them.

It wasn't as bad as those goth kids with the white makeup but it certainly wasn't normal.

Then their eyes were another thing. Some of them had amber eyes and the rest had black or a really dark brown.

I looked at Carlisle and then burst into laughter. I mean come on they can't be serious, vampires please.

The laughter died on my lips as I realized they were all staring at me. None of them looked the slightest bit amused.

"Holy shit you're serious" I said

They nodded almost simultaneously while they watched me with a mixture of sadness and apprehension.

I rocked back on my heels and tried to wrap my mind around what they just said. It was at that point my control finally snapped.

Right after I realized I would be stuck in puberty for eternity. I roared and lunged for the source of my torment. The woman named Esme


	5. Chapter 5

Lips 5

Jasper pov

We watched over the girl in shifts. Neither Rose nor Edward were pleased about adding to our family. Given the state she was in when she got here she wouldn't have survived her injuries regardless.

I for one was glad she had come into our lives because we were united again. At first I was annoyed figuring we had enough problems with Edwards attitude and our subsequent departure from Forks.

It was amazing how fast the family had fallen apart when we left. Esme was crying all the time. Edward hid in his room. Rosalie and Emmett were making plans to go on another honeymoon.

Alice didn't shop anymore. Which was sad really as much as I disliked her obsession with clothes it made her happy so there fore I was by proxy.

None of us had been happy and I honestly felt it was all my fault. Until that phone call we had been just existing. Going through the motions really.

Alice saw it first of course and we had raced home from school to help Carlisle.

The others were shocked at the scene that greeted us. Esme's hood was dented in and there was blood all over the windshield.

She was crying into Carlisle's arms when we pulled up. The others headed straight to Esme's side. I went to the car I couldn't help it the agony dragged me. I opened the car door and looked inside.

In the passenger seat was what looked like a broken doll. I stared in shock for a few seconds as I took in her appearance and the tell tale bite marks on her neck.

I swore under my breath and picked her up. she was shaking and bleeding all over the place.

Rose and Alice saw what I was carrying first and rushed to aid me. Edward, Emmett and Carlisle tried to calm Esme down but it wasn't working out so well.

I carried her gently inside and laid her on the sheet Rose had laid on the couch. Alice came out of Carlisle's office carrying his med bag.

I could see the blood was effecting her so I sent her out to relieve Carlisle

A few minutes later Carlisle was back in the room. Rose insisted on staying and I couldn't get her to leave. She's always had a distrust full streak when it came to males.

So I assumed she was just protecting the girl because she was vulnerable at the moment. Esme came in a few minutes later and she sobbed brokenly when she saw the girl.

I could see Carlisle was torn between wanting to help the girl and comforting his wife.

Edward gratefully saw his delima and had the girls take Esme back outside. Rose was still torn until Emmett promised to watch over the girl for her. She glanced back once as she escorted Esme outside.

Carlisle went into doctor mode instantly and started examining her. I thought it was amusing when Carlisle had to strip her that both my brothers were acutely embarrassed seeing her that way.

I didn't need a doctors degree to see that she wouldn't survive this without Esme's venom.

She was just hurt too badly, hell I'd seen battlefield injuries that looked less painful and there recipients were long dead.

She clung to consciousness despite the agony she was in. I used my ability to lessen her pain even though I felt some of her pain as well. I could do no less for her and not feel guilty for it.

She was brave and strong she had already proven that. I was so into blocking out her pain that the other's emotions were blending with hers.

Though i was certain she wasn't feeling embarrassed. I almost jumped when Edward spoke to her. I found myself enfolding her small hand in mine.

Carlisle was worried and not about just the girl. Emmett was a mix of apprehension and wonder. This was his first change I remembered and I could understand his fascination.

She whimpered despite my control and I felt the pressure building up.

Carlisle went into the other room and argued with Esme. He came back with several syringes filled with venom. We had to hold her down while Carlisle injected her arms.

Her limbs were broken and I could see some of her ribs literally sticking out of her chest.

I winced with the girl when Carlisle pushed them back into place. Emmett was feeling more than sympathetic towards the girl. I could guess what he was remembering as he stayed here with us.

Edward kept talking to her and oddly I got the impression she was talking back to him.

The burn was getting unbearable by the time both her legs had been injected. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded yes to me.

With a whispered apology I released my hold on her. She screamed soon after that and I knew we were in for a long few days.

We watched her in shifts, even Esme came in at one time to watch over her. I gave Carlisle and his wife some privacy.

I stepped outside. Emmett had gone off hunting with Alice. Rose was sitting on the porch staring into the treeline.

I sat down next to her. By her eye color she already hunted. Her emotions were a wreck however.

"You ok sis?" he asked

It made Rose feel good to be called that and she smiled wanly at me.

"She's going to hate Esme" said Rose.

"You don't know that for sure" I said

She sighed even though she was now ok with what she was. There was always a part of her that resented Carlisle for changing her.

She never acted on it of course and she has long since reconciled some of her more violent anger issues with him.

"Alice saw it, she's going to be angry for some time at everything and everyone" said Rose

I sighed and brought my knee up and rested my face on my leg.

"Then we'll just have to be there for her" I said

Rose nodded "she has the right to be you know" said Rose

I glanced back at the house.

"I know but it will still hurt Esme, you know how sensitive she is" I said

She nodded sadly and continued to stare at the trees.

"Emmett spooked a little this is bringing back some unpleasant memories for him" said Rose

"I think it's doing that for all of us" I said

Edward walked out of the trees and looked at me strangely Alice and Emmett were right behind him.

"C'mon it's almost time" said Alice

We stood and walked in the room. The last few days had been emotionally trying and filled with introspection for us all.

We gathered around her in the living room. Esme had already prepared the girl a room.

We no longer had a guest room in this house but we never had guests anymore so I suppose it no longer mattered. Esme and Carlisle were next to her seated at her side.

It worried me that they were sitting so close to her. Newborns were dangerous and unpredictable

I didn't want to lose either one of them because they took no precautions to protect themselves.

Alice warned them about her soon to be angry mood and they wisely stepped back and stood by the piano. The guys took positions in front of their mates and waited.

Only Edward stood alone and it made me sad to see him thus. He should be in front of Bella. He glared at me and I stopped that line of thinking.

I felt her confusion and her fear and wanted to hold her close.

Alice glared at me and I looked suitably chagrined. She opened her eyes and we waited with baited breath.

Emmett said something about her hair and Esme gasped. Her head shot around like someone had let off a fire cracker.

She locked her gaze on us and I was disappointed that her eyes were now red instead of that brilliant green they were before.

I waited for her to make her first move. She was mad but she was dealing with it so far. Carlisle answered her question and she laughed at him.

I could tell she was amused by his words but then her amusement died.

A very real spike of fear shot through her. A second later it turned to rage. I was moving forward to intercept her before I even saw her muscles bunch to leap.

Edward and Emmett were a second behind my response time.

I tackled her to the floor and she rolled out from under me. The sweat still on her skin made her slippery. I almost lost my grip on her when she added another bite mark to my already massive collection of scars.

Luckily Edward tackled her legs and Emmett pined her shoulders down. She fought us hard though. Kicking and screaming , biting for all she was worth.

We held her down until she started to calm down. Emmett released her when I said it was ok. She promptly punched him and leapt forward.

Carlisle met her halfway and she hit him square in the jaw. Esme was apologizing and sobbing while she rushed her.

Carlisle surprised us all by hitting her back. As she stood there stunned by his retaliation we finally regained control of her and held her down until she started sobbing.

Carlisle took Esme into another room until she calmed down as well. She had never had someone hate her before.

I sent waves of calm to the girl in our arms until she relaxed enough that she was almost sleeping.

Her despair was almost as overwhelming as her anger and it cut me to my dead heart. I could feel the anguish coming off my brothers and I shared it.

Emmett was whispering reassurances to her while Edward monitored her thoughts. I couldn't believe she had faked me out so easily. I was reluctantly impressed.

Her changeable emotions worried me though. I hoped she would acclimate to her new life quickly but I doubted she would ever be completely comfortable with us.


	6. Chapter 6

Lips 6

Esme pov

I felt so guilty I couldn't breathe. Not that I needed to but it was a habit now. When I pulled up to the house I have never been so grateful for my Carlisle's disposition as I was right now.

He neither condemned me nor pitied just held me and tried to convey all his love for me in that simple gesture.

I dimly was aware of my surroundings so lost in my grief I was that until the children touched me I didn't know they were there.

Jasper went towards the girl and took charge of her right away.I could see the worried looks on my children's faces but I also saw determination.

Edward had been about to leave us again and I feared he would never return home. So lost in his despair over separating from Bella that I feared he would try for the final death.

His eyes met mine and I felt him hug me. His soft words of reassurance were almost my undoing.

"It's all right we'll get through this" he said.

I knew Carlisle's expertise were needed for the girls survival but I was loathe to part with him. Alice touched my arm and I wordlessly let Carlisle go to her.

She needed him more right now.

Alice enveloped me in her arms and softly reassured me. When I asked her how she would react to me. Alice looked away at first.

"That bad huh?" I said

She nodded

"But only at first she will move past it but we must give her the time and space she needs to do so" said Alice

She had always been honest with me and I appreciated that quality. Rose came out of the house and she kept looking at the door. I could tell she was worried about something.

"What is it Rose?" I said as she drew near.

She sighed a unnecessary gesture for us but a long standing habit for us all. She met my eyes and looked like she wanted to cry.

I held out my arms and she wordlessly fell into them. I heard her muffled sobs and drew back from her to look at her.

"What is it Rose?" I said

She sniffled and the sound broke my heart because Rose rarely showed her emotions

"Memories mostly" she said

I pulled her close and patted her back. Oddly comforting her gave me some semblance of peace and I was able to focus.

"We should go inside" I said

"We will but we need to hunt first she's still bleeding somewhat" said Rose

I nodded and watched my daughters disappear into the trees. A few minutes later they were back their eyes displaying there freshly fed status.

I walked in with them and found my house in chaos. I watched quietly while Carlisle took charge of the girl's care.

Her injuries were massive and I didn't know if my venom would even repair that much damage.

I didn't think anything could fix that. That brought a sob to my throat and Edward came to my side. He led me into the kitchen and I could see the blackness of his eyes.

I brought my emotions under control slowly and said "you need to feed"

He nodded

"Yes I do can you wait for me here, I'm going to go real fast then relieve Jasper and Emmett" said Edward.

I watched him vanish and sat down at the breakfast bar in one of the bar stools. I remembered briefly another being that had sat at a set of bar stools just like this one and ate what I cooked.

I sighed in defeat I sorely missed Bella and knew because of my actions she would never be a part of this family. It almost made me cry again but I reined it in because I heard Edward approaching.

Bella was still a very sore subject and we had enough to deal with now.

"Yeah we do" he said

I swore under my breath a habit I had learned from my children. Carlisle disapproved of it of course but I was a grown woman and right now I felt totally justified in its usage.

Edward smiled at me and my heart fluttered. It was the first smile that had graced his features since we left. I took it as a sign my mistake was redeemable.

He kissed my forehead gently and walked into the living room. Emmett passed by me next and nodded in my direction as he passed. I knew my Carlisle would push himself until he could no longer stand if I let him.

Emmett came back a few minutes later an i watched him go back in the room. His expression was grave though and it upset me that he was so serious when he was usually the one to lighten the mood.

I watched him walk into the living room with a heavy heart. Jasper came back out a few second later and he patted my arm before he walked out to hunt.

I doubted he went far because he was back before the girl finished screaming four times. He went in quickly and I saw him stiffen his shoulders and straighten his back before he vanished through the door.

I was glad he had maintained his control with such a potent blood supply so close.

It spoke volumes to the self control he had been learning since Bella's ill fated birthday. I was just about to walk in there again but I lacked the courage to just go.

Carlisle came through the door and he had some syringes in his hands. I looked at him quizzically. The expression on his face gave away his intentions.

"Carlisle?" I said

"Sweetheart I need your help with this I need some more of your venom" he said

I looked at him funny. What I gave her should be enough wasn't it?

"I can't bite her again I nearly drained her dry" I said

He gave me a sympathetic look

"I know Alice told me she's your singer that's why you couldn't resist her its nothing to be ashamed of" he said

I lowered my head and looked at the floor.

"What did you have in mind?" I asked

He held out the needles and I let him withdraw some of my venom from the sacks in my mouth. He hurried back to the girl with it and I heard him tell the boys to hold her.

I stepped to the door and watched from the doorway. Carlisle was having the boys reset her bones by holding her limbs before injecting them.

She moaned and thrashed despite Jasper's control. They held her tightly as the venom sped through her veins and Jasper finally couldn't hold back the burn any longer and let her go.

She gasped at first then a wail built up from inside her. She screamed several more times until she went hoarse. I couldn't bring myself to leave.

The boys finally released her limbs when it was obvious the venom had reached the broken bones they held.

I approached Carlisle and threaded my hand through his while he watched over her.

"Go you need to hunt" I said

He looked up at me. His expression drawn and worried.

I rubbed his hand

"I'll stay with her go you'll be no good to us if you collapse" she said.

He patted my hand and walked out the back door. I knew he would make it as quick as he could. He didn't like being separated from his patients even on his days off.

If he could he would stay at the hospital permanently but the humans would surely notice he never got tired or slept. He was back a few second later but I was lost in thought.

I was watching our new daughter. She was so young I think she was even younger than Alice had been when she was changed. That would make her the youngest in the family permanently.

It saddened me that she would be forever stuck as a teenager. I wiped her forehead with a damp cloth and noticed the skin was already changing. It was then I noticed her hair.

The roots were slowly bleaching out as though something was leeching them of their color from the inside out. Carlisle sat back down next to me and we watched over her together.

"We don't even know her name" I said

Carlisle nodded

"Edward can talk to her he said her name is Gin" he said

I frowned

"Like the drink?" I questioned

Carlisle grimaced then grinned at the absurd name

"Yeah apparently her mother had an odd sense of humor she's named after what she was drinking and where she was conceived" he said

I snorted at the woman's horrible sense of humor.

"What is the rest?" I asked

I wasn't sure I wanted to hear it but it would take my mind off the guilt I was feeling.

"Gin Vegas La Rouge is her full name" said Carlisle

I looked at him in shock when he chuckled at the moniker the girl had been given.

"She's french?" I asked instead

He shrugged

"Apparently but she was living in the California desert, in a town called Barstow" he said

I frowned the name seemed familiar for a second before I suddenly placed it.

"Like as in the one from that route 66 song?" I said

He nodded

"The same I think" he said

"Do you know anything else about her what did Edward see?" I asked

I was suddenly very curious about this child fate had thrown into our lives. Not fate my mind silently chided but your lack of self control.

I winced at the recrimination in my mental voice and then pushed it aside. What was done was done. Edward had stepped outside along with the others so it was only Carlisle and I in the room.

Carlisle sighed in such a matter that I knew it was bad.

"He said she was running away from a bad situation at home" he said

I frowned at looked at her again only this time more closely. I could see the tell tale scars on her form that signaled she had been abused.

I knew what that felt like I had been in a similar situation before the change. It made my heart ache for her suffering.

I silently thanked the lord that she had made her way to us. She would be safe here and would eventually find love, perhaps even with Edward.

"He still loves Bella you know" said Carlisle

My emotions must have shown on my face or he was just thinking the same thing.

"Perhaps but he made his choice and eventually he won't want to be alone anymore" I said

Carlisle frowned at that statement I guess I had hit too close to home with that statement.

"Perhaps but it should be love not necessity" he said

I nodded at looked at her again the scars were vanishing slowly but surely. At least the physical ones were.

Her hair was now half white and I watched in shock as it kept turning lighter.

"Carlisle her hair" I said

He looked at where I was looking and looked shocked. He reached out his hand and picked up a strand of her hair.

"I've never seen the venom do this before I wonder if its happened before" he said

He had gone into what I called doctor mode and I sometimes hated it.

"I'll have to consult with the volturi if for nothing else to get this noted" he said

She moaned and tossed and turned. It had been two days instead of three. The extra venom must have helped immensely with the change.

I heard the door open and my family was gathering around the room.

"You should both move back she will not be happy" said Alice.

I glanced at her and could see Jasper was stiff with worry beside her. Carlisle stood up and moved away.

I reluctantly did the same and we watched as she slowly woke up to her new life


	7. Chapter 7

lips 7

gpov

I was mad with rage literally. Everything I had ever dreamed of being had been stripped away by that one word. Vampire, it was a nightmarish concept that terrified me to no end.

I snarled and lunged at the woman called Esme. The animalistic rage I felt surprised me and I was shocked those sounds came from me.

I made it halfway to the woman before the males in the room tried to take me down. I saw the shocked look on her face as I bit and clawed my way towards her.

I wanted to hurt her so bad I could taste it. I screamed in frustration when I realized my momentary distraction had allowed the blond to pin me.

The others soon followed suit and I was dog piled under several hard male bodies. They held me until they thought I was calm again. I tried my best to fake them out until I heard Blondie chuckle at me.

"Nice try" he murmured into my ear.

I literally screamed in frustration right in someones ear. I felt one set of arms flinch slightly away from me but they didn't release me.

I heard shuffling and sobbing as the blond doctor escorted that Esme woman from the room. The blond woman glared at me angrily and followed them out.

A few minutes later blond doctor was back .

He was alone and he looked pissed off. The dark haired pixie woman looked upset by something but she approached the doctor and spoke to him calmly.

"Boys let her up, Alice find her some clothes please" said the doc.

"I don't think that's a good idea Carlisle" said the blond holding me down

"I don't care Jasper she has to learn, now let her up" said Carlisle

His tone was clipped and very cold sounding. It oddly struck me as something a parent might sound like. Not that my parents knew how to be one of those.

Alice skipped back into the room holding a sundress in her hands it was light blue with tiny palm trees along the hem in white thread.

The guys slowly climbed off of me and Alice handed me the dress. I stood up and if I could have blushed I would have.

I was completely nude and they had been touching me like that. I wanted to hyperventilate but instead I pulled the dress over my head.

I didn't care what it looked like I just wanted the coverage in a room full of leering males.

"We didn't even notice" said the bronze haired boy.

My mind mentally supplied his name without having to search for it. I was taken aback I never remembered names like that.

Doc cleared his throat and glared at him, his name was Edward my mind supplied and the doc is Carlisle.

The doc narrowed his eyes at me and I stood my ground. I was not this man's child nor his lover so he had no right to order me around.

"That kind of behavior will not be tolerated do I make myself clear?" he said

He looked pissed but I wasn't sure what behavior he was talking about.

"You owe her an apology" he stated and glared at me.

I burst into laughter that really was too funny. She ruins my life and they want me to apologize to her for it. No way am I going to do that.

"No" I said

I could be stubborn I knew it wasn't my best trait but it came in handy some time. His eyes narrowed and I could swear his eyes darkened to an almost black color.

He opened his mouth to speak again and Alice touched his arm. He turned to look at her and she motioned for him to lean down. He did so and she whispered something in his ear.

All I caught of it was the word time. Carlisle sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I understand as a newborn you haven't learned control yet and all of this can be a bit overwhelming to you at present" he said

I laughed even harder man this guy was the king of understatement.

"I understand your anger really I do" he said

I cut him off how and the hell can he possibly understand my anger. Edward opened his mouth to speak and I cut him off with a wave and a glare.

"You understand?" I said

My voice dripped contempt and disbelief

"Really you were like how old when you changed or whatever you want to call it" I said

"twenty three" he said calmly

He was frowning at me but I couldn't let the look of sympathy on his features sway me.

"Well I'm sixteen" I said

Letting my words sink in for a second before blasting on ahead.

"Sixteen forever apparently, forever trapped between being a child and a woman so forgive me if I'm just a little bit pissed at the person who did this to me" I said

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared back at him. The rest of the group had the chagrin to look sad for me. I wanted to slap each and everyone of them.

I turned my attention to Carlisle. He was staring at me with what could only be described as pity.

"I'm sorry then for your loss but I still will not tolerate you being rude to my wife" he said

I sighed and rocked back on my heels. He thought expressing your feelings was rude. Oh boy was he in for a rude awakening then.

I was anything if not vocal about everything and tact wasn't in my mouth filter.

"Fine" I said

He frowned again I could tell he questioned his apparent victory.

"I won't press you to get along with her but I will not tolerate you trying to harm any member of this family is that understood" he said

He glared down at me and tried to intimidate me with a look. I wanted to laugh at him again.

Who was he kidding I grew up on the wrong side of town I was used to druggies and gang bangers.

If I wasn't scared of someone packing what made this white bread doctor think he could scare me?

Edward was staring at me and I stared back at him.

"Whatever" I said.

My nonchalant tone made him stiffen in anger and I smirked back at him. He took several deep breaths and then seemed to calm down

"Alice will you show her where her room is perhaps she will listen to a females company" said Carlisle

Alice grinned at me and headed for the stairs I reluctantly followed her. My anger was dissipating for some reason it left me feeling numb and confused.

We climbed the stairs quietly and I focused on the girl in front of me. She couldn't be much older than me but she was definitely shorter.

She opened a door at the end of the hallway and walked in. I followed her into the room. It was a huge room.

The furniture was all very modern looking and I could see I had my own bathroom. I was looking around the room and I noticed one thing, there was no bed.

"Ah whats with the lack of bed?" I said

"Oh that's what the lounge is for we don't need to sleep after all" said Alice

I swallowed what no more sleeping in and hiding from the rest of the world in my bed.

"Is all this for me?' I said

"Yeah Esme wanted you to have bell, ah the nicest room here" said Alice

I frowned at the pixie and walked away from her towards some huge double doors. I opened them to find it was a closet.

It was currently empty except for my backpack, a lone pair of jeans and a faded t shirt.

"Don't worry we can fill it later are you hungry?" she said

I shook my head no because truthfully I wasn't.

"You don't feel that burning sensation in the back of your throat?"she said

She seemed surprised and maybe a bit worried. I pushed the button and an empty shoe rack slid out of the wall.

I sighed man this was cool at least. I walked out of the closet feeling for all the world like an intruder in their world.

"Not even a little tingle?" said Alice

I sighed yeah I did feel like my allergies were acting up and making my throat itch.

"Just a tickle why?" I said

Her mouth literally dropped open in shock and i tried not to laugh at her. I walked into the bathroom and stopped short.

The tub was huge and it dominated the center of the room. In one corner was a shower with a nice tile wall.

A toilet was in one back corner, I assumed because it wouldn't really be used. Along one whole wall was a mirror. It went behind the sink and the vanity table.

Surly they had to be kidding this looked like it belonged to a celebrity not me. I stepped in front of the mirror and stared at my appearance in shock.

Gone were my greasy black locks that kept themselves in perpetual disarray. In there place was a little longer than shoulder length white hair.

My skin had always been pale. In fact I used to get made fun of when I would burn instead of tanning like the other kids.

Against my new hair color it made me look ghost like. I touched my now fuller lips and ran my fingers over my now flawless skin. My acne was gone not a single blemish or freckle marred my face.

"It takes a lot of getting used to I know" said Alice

She was standing in the doorway.

"I don't even look like me" I said

Alice closed her eyes for a second then she warily approached me. I wondered why she was being so wary but I let her be cautious if she liked.

"Its normal though the venom does it so we can attract our prey easier" she said

I frowned at her and swallowed nervously. Vampire oh no I was going to have to drink someones blood. Oh how gross can you get.

I turned back to my appearance and met my own eyes. They were red and I stepped back in reflex fear before I registered they were mine. I looked back at her and looked closely at her eyes.

"They will change color depending on your diet" said Alice

"Diet?" I said

I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the thought of hunting someone down and eating them.

"Red is for human drinkers and newborns because the blood is still in their system" said Alice

"Why are yours gold?" I said

"I drink from animals we all do" said Alice

She sounded happy about it but inwardly I was cringing. I hated animals always too much fur and my allergies. I paused did I still have allergies as a vampire?

The tickle in my throat certainly felt like I did.

"You should probably take a shower I'm going to lay out some clothes for you we can go shopping for whatever you like later" she said

She practically skipped out of the room and I turned back to my reflection. It was then I noticed the state I was in.

I had dried blood matting the hair on one side of my head. My skin was smudged with dirt and gravel

I raised my hand to touch my hair and my skin caught a shaft of sunlight. I jumped back in shock and checked over my hand.

Why hadn't I burst into flames? Wasn't sunlight supposed to kill us. Oh crap I'm thinking I'm one of them now.

I shuddered and inched my way around the shaft of light. I adjusted the water to the hottest setting I could stand and stepped in.

I stood under the steaming water and let the dirt wash away.

I couldn't remember when I last had the luxury of a hot shower. Mom usually forgot to pay the gas bill so usually the water was cold.

If she remembered to pay the water as well it was a miracle.

I found body wash and shampoo in the shower already and wondered if it was ok to use it. I opened up the bottle and smelled it.

"Umm almonds and vanilla" I muttered

The scent was heavenly and i used quite a bit of it scrubbing my skin until it stung. The shampoo was a lovely rosemary and mint scent.

I used a generous portion of that as well and worried who ever it belonged to would get mad if I used any more.

When I was finally done I reluctantly stepped out of the now cold spray and wrapped a huge towel around my chest.

I padded into the room on bare feet and noticed I had only one shoe in the bathroom. I wondered what happened to my other flip flop.

I walked out of the room. I found a pair of jeans and a tank top waiting for me.

The jeans looked brand new and still had a tag hanging off of them. Out of curiosity I flipped over the tag and just about dropped the towel in shock.

Who the heck pays two hundred dollars on jeans? I shook my head in disbelief and checked the tag on the tank top it said.

"Victoria secret?" I said out loud.

They have got to be kidding me. They didn't just seriously spend almost three hundred dollars on a tank top and jeans for me.

I was unsure if I should actually put this stuff on or go grab my own clothes.

I made the decision in an instant and walked towards the closet. I opened the door and stared in shock my clothes were gone.

"What the hell?" I said

I heard my door click open and rushed into the room. A pair of brand new sandals was sitting by the foot of the lounge. Undergarments were now sitting on top of the clothes.

I could guess they were also from Victoria secret. I narrowed my eyes at the offending pile and debated just walking around nude just to spite them.

Then I remembered how many males were in this house and sighed.

I reluctantly pulled on the clothes. Finding it a pleasant surprise that the sizes were all correct even the bra was better fitting.

of course that's because her original had been a goodwill special. meaning that it was second hand and more than likely stolen.

I pulled on the jeans and pulled the tank top over my head. I pulled it down then slid my feet into the sandals and headed for the door.

I could hear a heated discussion going on downstairs and wondered what it was about.

Edward seemed upset about something and Carlisle finally snapped at him to just let whatever it was go.

I came down the stairs slowly to find them all seated around a table

"Yes I know but we don't even know anything about her" said a huge guy sitting next to the blond woman from earlier.

I walked slowly towards them and paused until one of them noticed me.

"You could always try asking me" I said

I detested people talking about me behind my back and apparently these people were doing just that.

Carlisle's eyes tracked to mine and I found myself getting lost in their depth. If I had a heartbeat it would be speeding up right now.

Damn that man was hot. Edward cleared his throat and looked at me funny. I wondered if it was because I just eye fucked the doctor and he caught it.

"What an excellent idea will you tell us about yourself, Gin?" said Carlisle

My eyes were riveted on his mouth and the way it moved when he spoke. Could a man be more sexy? Edward cleared his throat again.

I signed and sat down at the table next to the skinny blond guy and Edward. I rested my arms on the table and stared at the wood grain intensely.

What would I tell them? The truth or something I made up.

Edwards' hand briefly touched my hand.

"We would like to know the truth if you don't mind?" said Edward.

My mouth dropped open in shock. How did he keep doing that?

"How do you do that?" I said

He smiled wickedly at me and I got the feeling he hadn't smiled in a while. If the hopeful looks around the table were any indication.

"I'll tell you if you tell us about you" he said

His grin was infectious and I found myself grinning back at him. I frowned at him I wasn't sure where to start. I steapled my fingers and thought back to my life before here.


	8. Chapter 8

lips 8

Gin's story

I honestly didn't know where to start so I opted with the basics first.

"Well lets see my name is Gin Vegas La Rouge and I used to live in Barstow California" I said

They nodded so I continued

"Lets see I'm an only child thankfully" I said

"Why thankfully?" said the blond next to me

"Well because my mom named me after what she was drinking at the time I was conceived and where, thankfully it wasn't sex on the beach and the back of a Yugo" I said

The big guy burst into laughter, big guffawing laughter. I could see he was coming up all sorts of screwed up names based on my mom's equation.

Even the doctor was smiling oddly and Esme just looked shocked. I found that funny in the extreme for some reason.

I may not be able to attack her but I sure as hell could offend her sensibilities.

"Anyways I lived in the high desert in the bad part of town, which is ironically behind the high school" I said

"Why's it the bad side" said Alice

Carlisle glared at her and I actually looked shocked. Just how sheltered were these kids?

"Because most of the people are poor or in gangs" I answered

She frowned at looked me up and down. As if she were expecting me to pull out a piece and start blasting away. I could so mess with that.

"Anyways my mom is on disability that's why we live where we do and also because she self medicates" I said

"Self medicates?" said Carlisle

I gave him a level look did I really need to spell it out he was a doctor after all.

"With little white powder and small hand rolled cigarettes filled with green tobacco" I clarified

Carlisle's look darkened and he frowned. I saw Esme grip his hand and look at him questionably.

"Does she snort it or use needles?" asked Carlisle

I swallowed nervously. What she used made me wary of doctors because of the uncomfortable reminders of what she did to herself.

"Needles and they're tearing her up" I said

Carlisle looked sad for a few minutes as he stared at me. It was making me uncomfortable so I decided to move on.

"Anyways I live ah lived with my mom and her boyfriend Lorne" I said

Carlisle was still frowning but I could tell he wanted to hear more. I was hoping I wasn't about to invoke a pity fest. I really hated pity it chafed at my sense of pride something fierce.

"Her boyfriend where's your dad?" said the blond next to the huge one with the booming laugh

I had yet to actually hear their names.

"Rose and Emmett" Edward supplied

I glared at him out of the corner of my eye.

"My dad left her before I was born and i haven't seen the bastard since" I said

Esme and Carlisle both glared at me and I assumed it was because of my language. The group looked uncomfortable for some reason so I moved on.

"Anyways my mom's brother got out of prison and showed up at our door a few months ago" I said

Again the shocked stares.

"What was he in prison for?" said Emmett

Rose smacked his arm.

"Child molestation and rape" I answered

His mouth dropped open in shock and Rose smacked him again for good measure. Only harder this time.

Carlisle shifted in his seat and actually looked pained. I swallowed as the memories brought forth a whole slue of emotions.

I had buried under a good healthy dose of fear.

The blond swayed next to me and I snapped out of my memories to gaze at him with concerned eyes. He closed his hand over mine

"Thank you" he said.

I looked at him in confusion trying to figure out why he was thanking me.

"Anyway a few days after he got out my mom shot up with him. While her and Lorne were out of it, he tried to.."

I stopped and the blond tightened his grip on my hand. If I had been human my hand would have been dust in his grip but oddly it gave me the courage to continue.

I swallowed and took a deep breath

"Well actually he did I guess not like I could stop him he was huge" I said

Emmett looked like he wanted to rip him a new asshole. The others looked shocked. Esme looked like she wanted to cry and Rose. Well rose hugged me.

I honestly didn't know how to react to that. I mean she was essentially a stranger and I wasn't used to touchy feely types.

I awkwardly patted her back with one hand until she let go. she went back to her seat and i tried to compose myself before continuing.

"Anyway the next day I had school so I packed my school bag with some clothes and was intending to stay at a friends house until I figured out what to do." I said

"You should have called the cops on him" said Alice

I shook my head no, yeah she was right but I also had no one to back my story.

"Unfortunately I wouldn't be able to prove it. So it would have just made the situation worse" I said

Edward rested his hand on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I nervously stared at his shirt until he too released me.

"My friends urged me to run because they were afraid for me so I did"I said

"I borrowed money from all my friends who would lend it and got on the first greyhound out of town" I said

"i rode the bus until I ran out of money and then I hitchhiked" I said

"I just got dropped off by a trucker before well you know the rest" I said

Esme was leaning on her husband and I could tell she was crying. I looked up at Carlisle

"Sorry but you asked" I said

He sighed and ran his hand over his face. He stared off into space for a few minutes. My gaze fell on Esme and I wondered why she was crying.

Its not like I was the first person to have an fucked up life. I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrows.

"Your turn" I said

He sighed and looked like he was in some serious pain.

"I can read minds" he said

My eyes went real wide like saucer round in shock.

"No way, seriously" I said

That was so cool or at least it could be. Man I wished I could do that.

I always wanted to know what someone really was thinking when they said something. Then my mind went blank.

Oh shit he probably heard or saw what I experienced. Okay I take that back I so don't want that ability.

"Its all right I'm used to it by now" he said

His hand was resting on my other hand and the blond was holding my other.

"His name is Jasper" said Edward

The blond err I mean Jasper smirked at me. Damn even as a vampire i suck at names.

"Are you the only one who can do things?" I said.

I flashed a mental picture of hamsters dancing the macrena in tube tops in my head. Just to see his reaction.

Edward chuckled and Jasper grinned.

"No Jasper is an empath" said Edward

"Empath?" I said

Okay what exactly was an empath. I looked at Edward hoping he heard that.

"He can feel what your feeling and to some extent manipulate them" said Edward

"Whoa really?" I said

My eyes went wide as I stared at Jasper. He smiled at me nervously and I realized I must be scaring him with my unbridled enthusiasm

"My wife can see the future too" he said

"So like if you want to play a joke on her she can see it coming, damn that must make Christmas shopping a bitch" I said.

Carlisle cleared his throat and I looked at him expectantly

"Can you please refrain from using profanities?" he said

"your shitting me right?" I said

He glared. Emmett chuckled and we both glared at him.

"Okay, ok whatever dude, so whats going on besides the share and tell?" I said

Carlisle's gaze softened and he sat down once again. Esme had calmed down somewhat but she was still biting her lip. She looking at me like she wanted to do what Rose had earlier.

"We mostly wanted to welcome you to the family" he said

"Family" I said

I looked around the room weren't we all vampires? Okay I was confused these people were not acting like the monsters from legend.

"No I imagine we wouldn't be considered normal by the rest of our population" said Edward

Okay I was so confused now. I looked at Carlisle for some clarity hoping he would at least clear a few things up.

After he was done explaining how everything in his family worked I wanted to run for it. No way was I going through high school over and over again.

I hated going now and I was too stupid to go to college.

"You're not stupid" said Edward

I glared at him.

"Would you mind not commenting on my internal dialogue its a bit creepy" I said

He chuckled and actually looked embarrassed.

"Sorry habit I'll try though ok" he said

I nodded dumbly because he was grinning at me and I was momentarily dazzled by it. I could tell he was about to ask about high school. So I changed the subject

"So when do I learn how to ah catch my dinner?" I said.

"Or is it delivered?"I said.

I was picturing someone shoving a deer under one of those silver platter covers that room service used. Edward couldn't resist sharing that one.

There was a few chuckles from around the room.

"I'm surprised you have held out this long usually newborns aren't this coherent for the first few weeks" said Jasper

Oddly I got the impression he really knew what he was talking about.

"Newborn?" I said

"Newly changed vampires are called newborns" said Alice

She said it in such a matter of fact voice I figured she was telling the truth.

"Okay so I suppose we should get you fed Edward would you and Jasper like to show her how?" said Carlisle

Edward and Jasper were already standing up so I followed suit.

"Aw I wanted to go" said Emmett.

He gave Carlisle a pouting look and Carlisle frowned at him. He kept up the puppy dog eyes until Carlisle gave in with an exasperated sigh

"Fine we can all go, we need to get out of this house anyways" said Carlisle

He stood up and helped Esme to her feet. I turned to Jasper and Edward. They started for the door and I followed.

A few seconds later we were running through the woods. When a strange smell hit me I stopped suddenly.

I put my nose into the air like a dog and sniffed. The odor was coming directly from my right. The group slowed and watched me.

I took off in a shot before I heard Alice's gasp. I closed on the small creature. Its heartbeat gave away its location.

I dove into the bush and grabbed a hold of a furry body. It tried to scratch me but I leaned down to bite it.

The creature panicked when it saw my mouth lower and I was hit with the most horrible smell I had ever smelled.

I instantly gagged. Then I broke its neck and ate it anyway despite its horrid smell.

I drank the last drops of its blood. Then dropped the small black and white bundle of fur to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Lips 9

Emmett's pov

I watched Alice's nose wrinkle in disgust. Right before our new sister took off at a dead run. Her mouth spread into a silly grin after wards and then she started laughing.

I took off after our sister and felt the others do the same right behind me.

Edward was chuckling as he ran and I wanted to know why. I smelt it before I entered the clearing, a skunk.

I almost turned and went around but I smelt our sis's scent mingled with it. I broke into a grin and walked into the clearing.

She was just dropping its carcass to the ground. I couldn't help it I burst into hysterical laughter. Our new sis' first prey had been a skunk.

She saw me when I started laughing. She just stood there looking puzzled until the smell hit her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"What is that horrid smell?" she said

I started laughing harder until I felt Edward smack me. The others had finally caught up with me.

Alice was covering her mouth and trying to suppress the urge to laugh. Rosalie covered her nose and mouth and backed away in disgust.

"Didn't you smell it before hand?" Rose said

Carlisle and Esme were the last to join us.

"Emmett that will be enough"Carlisle ordered.

I controlled myself with some effort and looked at my new sis. She looked heartbroken and embarrassed. I immediately felt like an ass.

"Emmett you and Rose run into town and buy lots of tomato juice" said Esme

I groaned but quickly stopped when Rose smacked me again.

"All right back to the house" said Esme

The others grumbled but fortunately none of us were starving. We trudged back to the house in silence.

She didn't speak to any one and I felt bad that I had shamed her essentially.

I grabbed the jeep keys and Rose drove us to the store. We literally emptied the shelf of tomato juice of every brand there.

Well all but that clamato stuff. Rose smacked me for grabbing it and told me to put back. I didn't see why no one got the humor in this whole fiasco.

Alice pov

I had the vision a second before she took off. I saw her pounce in my vision. She was graceful and elegant.

There was something off about her prey though. When she raised it to her mouth to drink that's when I noticed the black and white stripes.

I let out a gasp and Edward took off at a run right after her. He must have pulled the vision from my mind.

The stench told us we were too late before we even saw her. How had she not smelled it. The damn thing must have emptied its glands on her.

I wrinkled my nose, then covered my nose and face. Then I stepped out of the tree line. Unfortunately Emmett stepped out behind me and burst into laughter.

I started to turn and smack him but Rose beat me to it. Edward was just watching her sadly.

"It's all right you did good you just need to stick with larger prey like deer or something" said Edward

He was trying to reassure a now dry sobbing Gin. Carlisle and Esme came into the clearing next. Carlisle barked at Emmett for being so insensitive.

Esme started giving orders to Emmett and Rosalie about tomato juice .

She ordered us back to the house and honestly there was no alternative. None of us would catch anything now. Not with the lingering odor of skunk on us.

Rose and Emmett drove away from the house as we walked in.

"Jasper, Alice, Edward open all the windows. Carlisle I need you to fire up the fire pit outside we are going to need to burn these clothes" said Esme

She shooed Gin towards the shower and she silently obeyed her. Carlisle hesitated for a few seconds until he was sure Esme had things in hand.

She grabbed a plastic bag and followed Gin upstairs. I watched Carlisle go outside. Then I set to work making sure that smell didn't become a permanent fixture in our new home.

Carlisle pov

Man that smelled horrible I forgot how bad a skunk could smell. Fortunately I usually avoided them when I hunted.

When I saw the carcass at her feet and heard Emmett laughing at her it made me angry. She has probably never spent a day in the woods in her life.

Here my son was laughing at her for a simple mistake.

I told him to be quiet and Esme ordered them to go get cleaning supplies to get rid of the smell. I was a little worried when she accompanied the girl upstairs.

Since the girl had tried to kill my wife earlier. Still the girl was acting depressed and seemed to pose no threat at the moment. Still I hurried with the fire pit.

The boys always kept the wood pile beside it well stocked because you never knew when you were going to have to burn bloody garments.

I stacked the wood and lit it. I waited until it was going strong before I started inside to check.

Alice came out before I could go in carrying a plastic bag full of clothes. I tossed it on the fire and moved back.

The smell of burning skunk filled the area and I covered my nose. Alice did the same and we both backed towards the house.

"I'm sorry I should have seen it beforehand" said Alice

I turned towards my youngest daughter. i sometimes forgot how much we relied on her gift and it pained me she felt guilty for this.

"She made the decision last minute. You couldn't have, don't blame yourself. It's an innocent mistake" I said.

"We should have taken her in the direction of the nearest deer herd" said Alice

I sighed and listened to the sound of running water upstairs. I started to ask Alice something.

"Eventually" said Alice

I frowned I hadn't even asked the question. I turned towards Alice and found her lost in a trance. Edward came out and joined us a few seconds later.

He looked sad again and it pained me.

"She feels stupid" said Edward

"Esme's trying to convince her otherwise" said Edward

I nodded leave it to Esme. To try to make someone who tried to kill her feel better about themselves. She truly was one of a kind.

"Yes she is and she's worried about her" said Edward.

I glanced at my oldest son and saw the worry lines etched around his eyes. Leaving Bella had aged him and the stress from the girl wasn't helping.

"Your wrong she does help I can focus on her instead of how I feel now" said Edward Alice looked pained and I wondered why.

"What do you mean she leaves us?" said Edward

Alice sighed

"I saw it but it keeps changing so I don't know if she will now" said Alice

She was looking at Edward with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine we have to focus on her now" said Edward.

I was absurdly grateful that he was slowly returning to some of his old self again. He turned and grinning ever so slightly.

I wasn't sure at what but I was just glad to see his smile again.

We heard Rose's car at about the same time and decided to go out and meet them. It was a good thing we did because the trunk of her car was literally filled with bags and bags of tomato juice.

We formed a bit of a chain gang with Alice near the stairs and started ferrying bags upstairs to Esme and Gin.

A few minutes after we started Edward said something about a can opener and headed for the kitchen. He handed the utensil and the next bag to Alice and she ran it upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

lips 10

Gpov

I felt so good about myself until they stepped in the clearing. I honestly thought I did something right. Until they pointed out the smell that was.

How could I have missed that horrendous odor. Emmett's guffawing laughter just reminded me of all the times I had been the butt of someones joke.

It brought me to tears.

Which was even worse because I found out another horrible fact about my existence, I couldn't shed tears.

I was truly dead wasn't I?

I wanted to curl up in a ball and fade away, or wait for the sunrise and burn up with it. Instead I heard the man berate Emmett for laughing.

I'm sure in retrospect they will all find this funny but I didn't. For the hundredth time that day I wished she would have just driven away.

Why couldn't she get scared like any other person and leave me there. I would have been just another hit and run and at least my parents would have closure.

The woman started ordering the kids to go get tomato juice. I wondered why. I thought we only drank blood.

Edward was the only one with the courage or should I say strong enough stomach to approach me.

What I really wanted was a hug but that was pushing it right now. I let them lead me back to the house without saying one word.

I felt too low to talk right now. I was dimly aware of who I was following upstairs. At the moment I just wanted to cry and curl up in a little ball.

I know it sounds childish but I wanted my mom.

She was remarkably calm considering I hated this woman. I followed her directions because she sounded like she knew what she was talking about.

I wondered absently how she had acquired that knowledge. I showered repeatedly like she said to and then moved to the tub when Alice started bringing in bags of tomato juice.

I sat in the tub as she filled it with tomato juice all around me.

I soaked for a few hours and just listened to her talk. When I broke into sobs again she actually comforted me.

I was surprised that she would even touch me after the display downstairs. When I brokenly said I was the worst vampire ever

She reassured me that everyone makes mistakes and told me about her disastrous first hunt. When she ran the prey off a cliff and lost it in the water below.

I tried not to laugh picturing a prim an proper Esme soaking wet. With nothing to show for a almost two mile run over rocky terrain.

She had me submerge in the tomato juice and I watched her through the red substance.

I found one perk to my new condition. I didn't have to hold my breath and my eyesight was quite good even under water, er tomato juice.

When she singled for me to sit up my mind was literally reeling with questions. The foremost on my mind was why. I wanted to know what went through her head .

What possessed her to drink from me instead of running away or calling an ambulance. I knew I would never be at peace until I knew these answers.

So I started asking her questions. I stuck to the ones that wouldn't enrage me if she gave answers I didn't like.

"Why didn't you just walk away?" I said

Esme stopped rubbing the tomato juice into my hair and turned to look at me.

"Because I had a responsibility to your welfare" she said

I frowned not exactly what I was expecting for an answer

"I don't understand you didn't even know me you could have just driven away" I said

She sighed, which is apparently an unnecessary gesture for us but must be an acquired habit for her.

"No child I could not just drive away and leave someone's baby bleeding to death on the side of the road." said Esme

I lowered my head and looked at the surface of the tomato juice.

"I wish you had" I said softly.

I heard her voice hitch in a soft mewling sound and raised my eyes to hers. I knew mine were filled with tears I would never shed again.

She reached out and pulled me into a hug. Needless to say I was surprised she would even touch me, let alone to soil her expensive clothes.

"No child don't ever say that you are such a sweet girl and you deserve to live" she said softly.

It felt awkward to be held by this woman and oddly right as well. I patted her back until she let me go and we continued to douse me in tomato juice.

Six hours later I was rinsing the last of the juice from my hair.

I wrapped a towel around me and said "well?"

she sniffed me gently.

"I can't tell I'm too used to it, Alice" said Esme

Alice poked her head in the door.

"Yes Esme" she said

"Can you tell I can't distinguish anymore?" said Esme

She was emptying out the tub and getting ready to rinse it out. I held real still and tried to not get weird-ed out by Alice smelling me like a dog.

"nope not even a trace" she said

She was grinning so I couldn't help but grin back. I still felt horrible but I was gradually getting over it. They ushered me into another room and then left me to dress.

I was grateful they didn't try to help me. Today had been embarrassing enough for a lifetime. After I was dressed.

I sat on the edge of the bed just thinking. Wondering what was going to happen to me.

I had never been so scared and uncertain in my life. Part of me wanted to run screaming from this house because I honestly didn't believe this nightmare.

The other half of me was conflicted.

I wasn't sure if I still hated that Esme woman or if it was my own mother I was mad at. Was Esme was just serving as a scape goat.

A soft knock at the door broke through my musings and I said "come in"

The door was pushed open and I saw Jasper standing in the door way.

"Are you all right?" he asked awkwardly

I got the impression he wasn't the comforting type and didn't really know what to say.

I nodded yes but he must have seen right through me. The couch moved and I found myself enveloped in a pair of strong arms.

"It's all right it will all work out, were here to help ok" he said

He kissed my forehead in a somewhat brotherly gesture and picked up my hand. He pulled me to my feet.

"Come on then Edward does enough brooding for all of us" said Jasper

He led me out of the room still holding my hand in his. Alice skipped up to us and hugged him around the waist.

"See I told you, you could do it" said Alice

He sighed and hugged her with one arm. Everyone was gathered around the room again but they were all busy this time.

All except Edward who was just staring at the keys on a piano.

I walked over towards him. Music had been a rarity in my house. Since most stereos I ever got a hold of were eventually sold for drug money likewise my CDs.

I tried having burned copies of my CDs but she even tried pawning those. I sat down on the bench and stared at him

"Are you going to play something or wait till it plays itself?" I said

My tone was teasing and I saw something change in his eyes for a brief second.

He smiled at me or maybe it was more of a smirk. Then his fingers started ghosting across the keys.

I didn't know what he was playing but it was beautiful. I just sat there and listened to him play.

My eyes closed and I immersed myself in the sound. The room was silent except for the piano. The sound suddenly stopped and my eyes opened abruptly.

Edward was shaking over the keyboard and it sounded like sobs were coming from his throat. I wrapped my arms around him and just hugged him until he stopped.

"That was beautiful" I said

I buried my face into his hair he sniffled and rubbed his eyes on my t -shirt.

"I'm sorry, I just, I'm sorry" he whispered

"Shush" I said

I was looking at the others with an expression that plainly said help or at least I thought it did. No one moved so I continued to do whatever I thought was right.

I didn't know where this emotional outburst came from but I felt that maybe he needed this.

He hugged me back suddenly. I was glad I was a lot stronger now because he would have snapped my spine like a twig.

He was holding me in a grip that could only be described as crushing. I wondered absently if they had chiropractors for our kind. He loosened his grip and his hands came up and cupped my face.

"Thank you, Gin" he said softly

Then he shocked me completely by kissing me on the lips. He released me and I just sat there in shock.

He climbed off the bench and walked up the stairs. My hand slowly raised to my lips in shock. I had been kissed.

My first kiss was with Edward. A boy who was supposed to be my brother. Oh man was I confused now. Was that normal? Was it acceptable.

My head was reeling and my lips were still tingling where he touched them. Alice padded over to me she looked insanely happy and for some reason that scared me.

She hugged me too and I didn't know why. Man this family was confusing.

"Thank you it's all going to work out you just have to trust us" said Alice

She released me then stepped back and nodded her head as if agreeing with someone.

Then she smiled again and skipped back to Jasper. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her.

I just sat there looking completely shocked.

Esme and Carlisle both looked relieved and even Rose looked happy about something.

I looked at Emmett and saw he actually looked thoughtful for once.

"Okay whats going on cause I'm really confused" I said

Carlisle was walking towards me and I wondered why. It wasn't until he leaned down and hugged me too that I understood.

Well sort of.

"Thank you for bringing my son back" he whispered.

I patted his back awkwardly because I was not used to emotional expression. I didn't know what was expected of me.

He released me sooner than his son had but he had held me no less tightly than he had.

I wondered what was up with Edward and why they were all acting like I just talked him off a ledge.


	11. Chapter 11

lips 11

gpov

the next few weeks were filled with the family trying to make me feel like i was one of them. it was still awkward between Esme and i.

Edward was acting less emo though and that seemed to put everyone in a better mood. i usually hunted with Alice and sometimes Edward joined us.

on my fourth week with them we were out hunting. Alice, Jasper and i. they were helping me learn to track and distinguish between scents.

i must admit i sucked at it. to the point i thought something was wrong with my sense of smell.

i wondered if it was a by product of being on the streets too long or if it was because the smell of mom's drugs cooking burned out my nose hairs.

i caught a scent that smelled like beer and catfish.

i turned towards it hoping it was a bear because some of them smelt this way. or at least to me they did.

Alice and jasper were right behind me yelling what sounded like stop or no don't do something. i frowned wondering when they became wildlife conservationists.

then i spotted what the smell was coming from. it was an old man he was standing in a stream with some sort of pole in his hands.

i wondered why he was standing like that until i saw him raise the pole from the water and pull out a fish.

i took a quick sniff and wrinkled my nose in disgust. the beer scent was there but it was mixed with several foul odors.

like corn chips and rotted meat. cigarettes and bad cologne. he started to turn and i bolted away as fast as i could run.

i felt nauseous so i ran to a spot down stream from him and scooped some water into my hand.

it was cold but not too cold. i wondered why i didn't find it freezing because there was snow on the opposite bank.

i used the water to rinse my face and nose and was still trying to rid myself of that scent when Jasper then Alice ran up. they looked completely shocked.

"you didn't kill him" said Alice

i raised my head to stare at them. wondering why they would think i would eat some one. i stood up and wobbled.

Jasper grabbed me to steady me and i climbed back up the bank

"i thought for sure when we caught a whiff of him you were going to drain him dry" said Jasper

my nose wrinkled in disgust.

that was gross i may have eaten out of trash cans on the street but i never had the urge to lick the bottom of one.

"ewe yuck why would i do that he was gross" i said

they both looked shocked

"gross?" they both repeated

"yeah gross like a trash can gross" i said

Jasper looked confused and looked at Alice.

she turned to look at me

"seriously you had no urge to eat him?" said Alice

"ah no he smelt worse than the skunk didn't you smell him?' i said

now i truly wondered if something was wrong with my sense of smell.

they looked at each other

"yeah he smelt good like beer and fried chicken somewhat but it was still descent" said Jasper

i looked at him like he was crazy and Alice burst into laughter. i frowned at her.

he shook his head when i told him it smelt like stale beer and rotting chicken to me.

"come on we'll talk to Carlisle about your sense of smell when we get back" said Alice

she looked at Jasper and i caught his bewildered shrug.

"rotting chicken?" he murmured as we walked away.

Alice giggled and looped her arm through his. i decided to let them lead the hunt because i was getting increasingly frustrated by my lack of luck when it came to distinguishing prey.

after the fourth failed attempt to find something besides deer. Alice finally pointed us in the direction of some moose. or would that be meace.

i pounced without considering which one i really wanted. i cleared the first buck and landed on the second older one. it tried to shake me off but before it could complete the maneuver i broke its neck.

my teeth were in its throat before it hit the ground. it was dry a second later. i looked up to find we had finished off almost the whole herd. i had consumed two large bucks while they stuck to the smaller cows.

"we should leave the moms and babies to keep the supply up" i said

they nodded and we walked at human pace out of there.

"you strike fast" said Jasper

"thanks trying to avoid a hairball" i responded.

Jasper broke into laughter and we walked back to home in good spirits.

Jasper and Alice went in to talk to Carlisle alone first and i waited outside for them to say it was all right to come in.

i still wasn't completely comfortable with the two older members of the group and it irritated me that they expected me to act like they were my parents.

to be honest they were insulting themselves when they put themselves in the same category as those two miscreants that claimed that title.

"Gin honey you can come in dear this does concern you" said Carlisle

i poked my head in the door and hesitated. this man never failed to make me feel like a child in his presence.

yeah i know essentially i was one but i was mature for my age and i hated being thought of as a kid. Carlisle wore a smile and i wondered why.

"Jasper and Alice told me you resisted eating a human today that was very good I'm very proud of you" he said

i frowned no one had ever said that to me before and to be honest i thought he was kidding.

"i ah yeah did they tell you why" i said

Carlisle smiled at me and i wondered just what was going through his head right now. what i wouldn't do to have Edwards gift.

"yes they said you found their smell repulsive" said Carlisle

i sighed glad they hadn't made me look like some sort of goody two shoes. i nodded i wasn't sure how to address my concerns.

"they told me you have some concerns i would love to answer whatever questions you might have about anything" he said

i was shocked i mean completely floored by the offer. no one ever offered to talk to me, well unless you counted the school counselor and she got paid to listen to me.

"well i um" i hedged

i wasn't sure how to put this.

"go on it's ok i am a doctor as well you know" he said

he reached out and laid his hand over mine. i pulled my hand back in shock.

fear had suddenly flared in me and i didn't know why. i felt an odd wave of calm wash over me and i frowned. where had that come from i was anything but calm.

" I'm sorry I'm just nervous i guess" i said

suddenly feeling the need to apologize for my abrupt actions. i didn't want to insult him when he had been completely cool about this whole thing.

i mean that says a lot about someone if they can handle a strange kid suddenly dropping into their lives and treat them like family.

"its perfectly understandable i am not insulted i don't want to make you uncomfortable Gin, please sit down" he said

i swallowed the lump of nervousness and sat down in the empty chair. he stayed where he was.

"i um I'm not sure how to word this" i said

he smiled at me warmly and i could see why that Esme lady fell for him. he really was quite charming and not in a slimy way.

i heard a chuckle from the hall way and looked up to see Edward standing there.

he smiled at me and then left when Alice and Jasper left the room. i watched them go with just a bit of apprehension.

"do i make you nervous Gin?" he asked suddenly

i dipped my head in a nod of yes.

"is it because of your uncle?" he asked

his voice was soft and sounded slightly pained. i looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. i instantly felt like complete crap for hurting him like that.

this man was nothing like my uncle and would never be anything like him. he was too sweet and kind to be anything that vile.

i nodded slightly my head barely dipping but he saw it. i saw the hurt in his eyes and rushed to reassure him that it was me not him.

"I'm sorry i know your not that vile man but its still a bit of a gut reaction" i said

talking about this actually helped me broach the subject i wanted to talk about.

"speaking of which i think there's something wrong with my sense of smell" i said

he reached his hands across the desk and this time i rested my hand on his. yeah it was just a few fingers but i did it. he smiled at me and just kept his hand there.

i looked at our hands on the desk and couldn't help but notice that his hand was huge compared to mine.

"why do you feel there is something wrong with your sense of smell?" he asked

so i outlined what each of the animals i came across smelled like including the fisherman. he sat there for a few minutes and thought about what i said.

i waited impatiently for his answer. i already felt like i was as horrible at being a vampire as i was at everything else.

he was smiling when he finally spoke.

"there's nothing wrong with you Gin its just your minds way of keeping you on our diet" he said

"I'm sorry i don't follow" i said

he smiled

"your mind is supplying the smells that appeal to you for your chosen prey" he said

i was even more confused

"how did it do that when i didn't even know what they were?" i said

he smiled again

"instinct Gin pure instinct you'll find they are quite strong now" he said

"is that why you hunt animals?" i said

"no i don't want to kill another person so i chose to hunt animals" he said

"so its a conscience choice not instinct" i said

"yes most newborns like you usually can't resist the pull of human blood, that's why they were so proud of you this afternoon" he said

"oh" i said

i mean what else could i say. i knew i had never been normal before but this was somewhat disconcerting.

"we're all proud of you Gin your adapting to this better than i thought you would" he said.

if i could still blush i would be doing so profusely right now.

"thanks" i said nervously.

"any time" he said.

i stood up to leave and his voice stopped me.

"i hope you'll feel comfortable enough with us to stay a part of this family" he said

i tried to give him a warm smile but i really wasn't a smiley person. i headed for my room and found Alice sitting on my bed with her laptop on her lap.

"oh good i was wondering how long he would keep you" said Alice

her perky voice lifted my spirits. she usually did, i could really be best friends with someone like Alice.

"so what are you doing?" i asked

i was unsure why she was sitting on my bed er couch. i was wondering if i could still have a bed not that i needed one but i just wanted one for the sake of having one.

"we have a lot of stuff to do" said Alice

i stared at her not sure what she meant by that.

"ah really what?" i asked

Rose walked in the room and i wondered if i was going to have to get a lock on my door so i could get some privacy

"shopping of course silly" said Alice

"ooh shopping what site are you on?" said Rose

"Rochette's" said Alice

i was completely lost and wondering just what they were talking about. i inched closer and sat on Alice's other side.

"so what do you like on this page?" said Alice

i waited for Rose to answer but she was looking at me.

"ah what?" i said

"come on Gin stay with us here we're buying you clothes" said Alice

i blinked in shock. i didn't have any money to buy clothes.

"ah how i don't have any money" i said

"ah but who needs money when you've got plastic" said Rose

she held up a silver card. i could swear i saw my name on it.

"can i see that?" i said

Rose handed me the card with a shrug. i looked at it closely

it said Ginnifer Hale on it.

'where did you get it?" i asked

"Carlisle ordered you one last week it got here today so what do you want?" said Alice

she was staring at me funny

"and he's ok with you doing this?" i said

they both rolled their eyes at my question.

"but of course he knows you need new clothes and stuff" said Alice

"besides we have to establish your new identity" said Rose

"oh but where did he get this last name?" i said

Alice rolled her eyes

"its mine we recycle the names every few years, now lets shop" said Rose

"yes your closets are empty and so are your walls." said Alice

i sighed and started pointing out clothes i wanted. some of the price tags gave me fits but Alice just kept right on clicking.

i lost track of how many sites she visited but she did save them to her favorites so when i got my new laptop i would be able to do my own shopping.

by the time we were done it was the next day and i had everything from clothes to music on order.

i kept trying to curb Alice's spending but they both shrugged off my worries and told me not to worry and have fun.

"Spencer's you've got to be kidding me?" said Alice

by now i was enjoying myself and i wanted to go to a few sites i knew of

"yeah why don't they have a site?" i said

Alice sighed and typed it in. i ordered several funny t shirts from the site

including one that said i love fast food with a picture of a deer running on it.

they rolled their eyes

"great she has Emmett's sense of humor were doomed" said Rose.

she was joking of course but it was weird seeing Rose so relaxed.

"all right you two you have school later today enough shopping for the night" said Esme Alice and Rose groaned

"school you guys go to school?" i said

"yeah repeatedly personally i think its hell but at least i get to flaunt my wardrobe" said Alice

Rose grinned and i handed Alice her laptop.


	12. Chapter 12

Lips 12

Gpov cont

The next few weeks were filled with boredom. Carlisle went back to work. turns out he really was a doctor go figure.

i must say it made me a little bit apprehensive knowing a vampire was around that many bleeding people.

The others assured me of his control however. i guess i need to watch what i think from now on because Edward has a bad habit of answering my unspoken questions or talking about what i was thinking about.

i was almost grateful for the time they spent at school. if not for the boredom it would be pleasant.

i still didn't want to go back to school and wished i hadn't adapted so quickly. Esme spent her day on housework and various home improvement projects.

i still didn't feel comfortable enough around her to actually talk to her. i almost felt bad every time i shot down one of her suggestions on what to do.

"i have to go to the store would you like to come?" she asked.

i shook my head no. i knew Carlisle was trying to get me out and about with humans but i figured the more i delayed that the longer it would be until i had to return to school.

she looked disappointed as she headed for the garage. i flopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels. i still wasn't bored enough to watch soap operas yet.

i flicked again and settled on "Beaches". i started sniffling and thinking about my own best friend back in Barstow. i hadn't called her in weeks and i said that i would when i first left home.

my glance fell on the phone and i thought about using it. would they get mad if i did. it was long distance after all. i swallowed and thought about using it.

i stood and walked towards it. my hand was reaching for it when i heard her car in the driveway. i swore and dropped my hand. i picked up a piece of paper instead and scrawled a quick note.

it said i went for a run and i grabbed my purse before taking off. i ran out the back door and streaked into the forest. Edward was right this was fun. i kept running till i was parallel with the road.

i ducked back further into the trees and kept going. i spotted signs up ahead and then the gas station.

the phone symbol above the booth caught my attention. i approached it lifted the receiver and listened for a tone. when i was satisfied that it worked i went inside the convenience store.

i bought a calling card and went back outside to make my call. Kacy picked up on the third ring.

"Kacy?" i said

i know my voice sounded nervous and i hoped she would recognize my new voice.

"Gin?" she said

i sighed in relief"

"yeah it's me i just wanted to let you know I'm all right" i said

"oh gawd girl i was so worried how come you didn't call?"she asked

"didn't have any money" i said

ok so it wasn't true but i wasn't about to tell her the rest.

"so what's happening?" i asked

"oh girl this is gonna piss you off" she said

"go ahead" i said

i took deep calming breaths and stifled the urge to crush the receiver in my hand.

"they let him move into your old room" she said

by him i knew exactly what she was saying i lowered the phone and growled.

"gin was that a growl" she said

"ah yeah dog sorry" i said

"ok, so anyways we think he's selling and possibly growing Kate's boyfriend Sam, you remember Sam anyways he bought some pot from him last week" said Kara

i hissed in my breath in shock. were they really stupid enough to deal out of the house. i shook my head yeah of course they were. these were my parents after all.

"i thought you said your uncle was on probation?" she said

"he is" i said

"damn there dumb"she said

"yeah they are" i agreed

"so tell me where are you staying?" she said

i wasn't sure what to tell her so i opted for the safest story i could.

"i met this boy and now I'm living with his family" i said

"oh really wow how'd you pull that off" she asked

"oh i said i was eighteen and they were afraid he would run off with me so they invited me to stay" i said

okay it was plausible right?

"oh really what's he like?" she said.

figures she would focus on the guy part of that statement. so i rattled off a briefly scued version of his description.

Leaving out the pale skin and desire to eat people of course. i was just about to hang up when i spotted a familiar car.

he turned into the gas station and i could clearly see his look of displeasure.

i sighed man i was beginning to resent the whole parental part of this whole thing. i hated being treated like a child and i was beginning to enjoy my freedom before Esme made me road kill.

the window rolled down and Carlisle said "get in"

i sighed and decided not to argue with him and told Kara goodbye.

i didn't know when i would be able to call her again so i didn't say when i would call her back. i crossed to the passenger side of the car and got in.

he drove away without uttering a word until he was in traffic.

"who was that on the phone?" he asked

"my friend" i said

he sighed and brushed a stray hair out of his eyes.

"from your home town?" he asked

i nodded yes and turned towards him. he was staring at me and it made me nervous for some reason.

"Gin you need to put that behind you " he said

i frowned and turned towards the window. i didn't want to hear him say that i had to abandon a friend I've had since elementary school.

"you're different now and your old friends will notice that you just can't be doing stuff like this" he said

his voice sounded sympathetic and almost sad about something. i didn't care if Kara knew what i was. she would keep my secrets i knew she would.

"Gin i know this is hard we've all been there please sweetheart your only making this worse on yourself and your friends"he said

i was wondering why he was taking so long to go home. i wanted to be out of this car and away from all the horrible things he was telling me.

"i didn't tell her anything" i said

i felt the urge to defend my friend when she wasn't here to do so herself.

"that's good because it would complicate things when we have you legally declared dead" he said

i frowned didn't they have to wait awhile to do that?

"i thought you had to wait three years to do that?"i said

"yes normally we would but I've got a friend in one of the coroners offices up state that can use one of the Jane does as a substitute for you, closed casket of course." he said

i blanched and suddenly felt very guilty about someone else being buried in my stead.

"what about the girl's family?" i said

he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"there are many unsolved murders across the world we may never know who she was but at least this way she gets a decent burial" he said

i looked away from him and i heard the frustration in his sigh.

"gin i know this is hard that's why were all here for you, we're your family now Gin or at least we would like to be" he said

i felt instantly guilty for some reason and i shoved the feelings aside. i should not feel guilty for talking to a friend.

"besides it is too dangerous for you to be around humans until you've passed your first year at least" he said

i made a scoffing noise and he turned towards me. my eyes widened in fear as i realized he wasn't looking at the road anymore

"Carlisle!" i said in shock

he frowned but continued to stare at me.

"i know you have remarkable control for a newborn and i understand you feel very confident about it" he said

i was torn between watching him and the road. he was really scaring the crap out of me by not watching where he was driving.

"ah Carlisle can we have this conversation later like as when your not driving faster than a super train" i said

he chuckled

"I'm only doing ninety five and if you would like yes we can have this conversation later if you would like." he said

i sighed in relief when he turned back towards the road and drove back to the house silently. i wasn't looking forward to later but at least i wouldn't have to worry about dieing twice.

i glanced at the clock and noticed the time had i really been gone that long.

"i have one last thing to say and I'm not compromising on this in the slightest" he said

i frowned and wondered what he was going to chew me out about now.

"during the day you must cover your skin if you go out thankfully today was a bit overcast but we don't go out on sunny days" he said

i wondered about that we certainly hunted on sunny days why was going out any different.

"why?" i said

he didn't sigh this time

"it would give away what we are" he said

i frowned even when we went out to hunt on sunny days i had kept us under the cover of the tree canopy.

i think i saw it in a movie once that we burst into flames in the sunlight. i wasn't too eager to test if that was true or not.

"i have to show you but i will as soon as we have a sunny day, I'll ask Alice when the next one is" he said.

he turned into the driveway and pulled into the garage. Edward's Volvo was already there. my heart sank now i was definitely going to have to guard my thoughts if i didn't want this to become a group chew out session.

i climbed out of the car and followed Carlisle into the house. Esme greeted him at the door .

i slipped past them both while they hugged and kissed. i was half way to the stairs when Emmett voice halted me.

"hey little sis what'd ya do all day nothings been touched" he said.

i shrugged

"watched TV mostly" i said

if you could call soap operas and infomercials TV. Edward grimaced and shook his head no.

"why didn't you play the video games?" said Edward

i shrugged

"i have no idea how to work it and it isn't mine" i said

Emmett started laughing until Rose smacked him again.

"oh come on sis you know you can borrow our stuff we ain't got a problem with it" said Emmett

"thanks i was just being polite" i said.

Since i couldn't possibly replace half of this stuff and i don't want to get myself kicked out.

"no one would ever kick you out" said Edward

"oh honey of course we wouldn't do that your family now" said Esme

i really wished he wouldn't voice my thoughts out loud if i wanted to share them i would. Edward smiled at me

"i will if i think your wrong" he said

i glared at him and he moved forward.

"you don't have to ask to borrow my things and no one wants you to leave ok" he said

Edward put his arm around my shoulders and hugged me close. i wasn't sure if i should feel grateful or embarrassed by his actions.

"yeah feel free to borrow anything you like" said Alice

she was practically bouncing when she said it and i wasn't sure what to make of her enthusiasm.

"they are right Gin we want you to feel welcome in our home because it is your home now as well" said Carlisle

he put his arm around my waist and started leading me towards his den.

"come we need to talk" said Carlisle

my stomach flip flopped but i followed him. i tried not to think about my phone call earlier because Edward would definitely voice that

so instead i focused on nonsense stuff and song lyrics. i watched Edward frown at me as i walked away.

"do try not to monopolize her dear" said Esme

odd i felt like she was somehow telling him to go easy on me and wondered why she felt the need to defend me?

i followed him into the room and closed the door behind me. he motioned for me to sit and i took an uneasy breath before sitting down. i waited patiently for him to start cause i wasn't sure what he wanted to talk about.

"first of all i just want to say i understand your apprehension you don't know us and that makes you a bit wary i understand" he said

i could see his point and i agreed with him.

"i can't force you to accept us Gin all i can do is make you feel welcome here the rest is up to you" he said

i nodded and he continued.

"the others like you , think of you as a sister really but i know your still unsure about them and that's perfectly ok" he said

"but no one is going to ask you to leave we understand you will make mistakes but we will deal with them together ok?" he said

i nodded suddenly ashamed of my inherent distrust.

"i know you haven't had the best experiences in your life so far and believe me that pains me to know how much you've been hurt but that will not happen here" he said

he leaned forward and took my hand in his.

"i understand you wanting to reach out to someone you feel secure with but you are endangering her and us do you understand?" he said

i shook my head in confusion not sure what he was referring to.

"come here i want to show you something" he said

he stood and motioned with his hand for me to follow. i did and he stopped in front of a painting.

there was obviously something he was trying to show me in the painting. it was of four guys on a balcony.

they were dressed very old fashioned like something out of a period drama or something.

"what do you see?" he said

i frowned at the painting and studied the men closely. i gasped after a few seconds.

"is that you?" i said.

the blond man looked dead up like Carlisle.

"yes it is me and these gentlemen are called the Volturi, Cais, Aro and that is Marcus" said Carlisle

my eyes widened in shock. holy cow Carlisle was old.

"the Volturi are our royalty they rule the vampires of the world and they enforce its laws" said Carlisle

"Laws?" i said.

"yes Laws one of which is that we do not reveal ourselves to humans at all" he said

i frowned remembering a conversation i heard Rose and Emmett have about someone named Bella

"but what about Bella she knew" i said

Carlisle froze in shock and his mouth dropped open. i watched as he slowly tried to compose himself.

"yes regrettably Bella did know and she is still human" he said

"yes but isn't that violating that Law?" i said

"yes it was and that's precisely why Esme was responsible for you after she changed you" said Carlisle.

i could tell he was trying to get off the Bella subject and i wondered why.

"for how long?" i said

"for how long what?" he said

"how long will she be responsible for me legally?" i said

he frowned and pulled me into his arms

"oh sweetheart it isn't about that she wants you here if it were about obligation she could pawn it off on a sister coven" he said

"sister coven?" i said

"the Denali coven in Alaska we think of them as cousins they share our diet" he said


	13. Chapter 13

lips 13

Cpov

They let me go home early because it was a slow night and we were overstaffed. as i drove along the highway i spotted a bit of white on the side of the road. it turned out to be Gin in a phone booth.

i only caught part of the conversation and realized to my horror that she called a friend from her old life. i quickly pulled in and ordered her into the car.

she knew she was in trouble. her reactions were definitely screaming guilt.

i knew she was having some trouble adapting but honestly this worried me. if someone from her old life saw her now they would know she wasn't human anymore.

i felt horrible as i told her that she must put that part of her past behind her.

i could see she was fighting tears when she turned away. when i tried to comfort her she seemed frightened of my inattention to my driving and i reasoned it was from what she had recently been through.

hopefully she would eventually get over it.

so to humor her i slowed down some and turned my attention to the road. i didn't want to hurt her further but i was going to have to talk to her about this.

She didn't know what danger she was putting herself in or us for that matter. If the Volturi found out she had such careless contact with a human they could very well kill us all for her mistake.

i know she wasn't happy about being stuck a teenager but he hoped she wasn't suicidal. he did sigh this time and she glanced at him in confusion. he hoped she wasn't as bad off as he had been when he had turned.

if so she would find no peace and no release. the last thing he wanted was for her to resent them all.

he would have to ask Edward and Jasper to keep a close eye on her mood until they were certain she wasn't going to try something foolish. as if conjuring old ghosts her image rose before his eyes.

every time he thought of Edward now he invariably thought about Bella.

when Edward asked them to leave her behind and move. it tore them all up. none so more then Esme though. she stood by their window for weeks and just sobbed.

she had been completely inconsolable and for awhile he feared he would loose his wife to grief. then she had gradually come back.

Alice was responsible for most of it. coacking Esme from the house with home improvement projects. yes she went about the projects haphazardly but at least she was moving.

then Gin had happened. she was like a lightening bolt out of the blue because she literally shocked his family back to life.

even Edward came out of his self imposed exile and spent time with her. since that day with the piano music wasn't taboo in the house anymore.

a fact that he was definitely grateful for. he honestly missed Mozart. hell he even missed the music from Emmett's damn games.

the stereo no longer collected dust. not that Esme would have tolerated that for long. he glanced at the girl sitting next to him. he had so much to be thankful for when it came to her.

they all did in fact.

Jasper had been considering leaving before she showed up now he was staying because she clung to him like a literal older brother.

She helped him feel stronger he had said once and Alice was just happy to have someone to replace Bella.

he frowned that whole fiasco had been a mistake from the beginning.. we could move among humans yes but to really be part of their lives was just too damn dangerous.

still he would never forget that brave young woman and neither would Edward.

hopefully she was moving on with her life and not pining away like his family had been doing.

he shuddered to think how close he had been to watching everything fall apart at the seams.

she was staring at him now and he smirked at her. he could tell she wanted to ask him several questions but she never seemed to gather the courage to do so.

"we can talk if you would like?" he offered

she looked out the window and he silently cursed her parents for making her self esteem such an issue.

"Gin i just want you to know we are here for you if you need us everyone of us" he said

she glanced back at me and i turned back to the road. i wanted to find away to build up her self conscious so her self esteem would improve .

he made the turn into their drive way. he would have to look through his old psychology text books tonight. he hit the garage door opener and waited for the door to rise.

Edwards Volvo was already in the driveway. he felt Edwards mental touch and then his relief. his son had been worried about her. he smiled and climbed out of the car. Gin quietly followed like she was walking to an execution.

he shook his head in disbelief he would never hurt her even in punishment.

not that she deserved any now just a talking to. she was smart and reasonable. he should be able to explain everything to her privately.

which meant he had to head off Edwards questions before he got wind of this and alienated her further. he walked in the door and Esme greeted him with a hug.

he leaned into her welcome embrace and breathed in her scent.

oh how he missed her when he was parted from her and he couldn't even begin to describe how wonderful it was to see her so full of life now.

he kissed her forehead and caught the sad look in her eyes.

so she had no progress with Gin today.

"its all right I'll talk to her if you wish?" he said

she shook her head no rather quickly

"no let it come at it's own pace" she said

gin had moved around us as we had embraced and was clearly heading to her room to avoid us again. she did that a lot more then i liked and i was worried she felt out of place.

Emmett stopped her with a question and i listened to her answer.

Jasper was tuned into her as well as Edward and i watched as she tried to disassemble. Emmett clearly didn't understand why she was being so polite when it came to their things

until Edward stiffened and in a very indignant voice told her that no one would ever kick her out of this household. especially not for touching their things.

my mouth dropped open in shock did she truly believe we would abandon her after all we did for her when she changed. the look on Jasper's face confirmed my unspoken question.

the others quickly rushed to reassure her and even Esme said something. the girl was wrong and she had to know it.

she seemed to get angry with Edward and he countered her argument smoothly and the wind left her sails so to speak. Edward pulled her into a surprising hug and even Rose looked on with a soft expression in her eyes.

i had wanted to wait to speak with her tomorrow because it was my day off. not that i needed one but it was hospital policy so i had to go along.i knew now that what i had to say couldn't wait.

she needed to hear this too much.

Edward caught my eye and i caught his confused inquiry. i thought about my idea about him and Jasper watching over her and he nodded.

i kissed Esme and extricated myself from her arms and then pulled Gin aside to talk with her. Edward reluctantly let her go and i saw the way he watched her walk away.

i smiled Edward was rapidly developing feelings for her i just hoped it wasn't what humans called rebound.

i led the now very nervous girl into my study and closed the door. not that it would afford much privacy with a mind reader and an empath in the house but it gave the illusion of being so.

illusions were important to even our kind. i sat down at my desk and tried to appear as non threatening as i possibly could.

"gin we need to talk child" i said

she swallowed nervously and slowly sank to a seat with her eyes wide in fear. i saw her swallow nervously at least twice.

i wanted to address the phone call first but i needed to offer her some reassurance first.

"gin please don't think i intend to punish you i honestly understand why you called your friend but there is a reason why we do not contact those from our former life." he said

i watched her fight off tears again and wanted so badly to hold her. she wiped at her eyes and in a childlike voice pleaded

"why?"

i closed my eyes against the awful reality i was about to impose on her. then i told her what would need to happen so she could move forward with her new life.

it surprised me her only concern was for the family of the Jane doe who would be buried in her place.

Just when i though someone should be hardened and apathetic because of the way they were raised the human race never failed to surprise me.

not human anymore my mind corrected and i mentally argued with it.

she was more human than most of our kind. just by siting her apparent distaste for humans made her less of a monster in my eyes. i myself had craved human when i first woke to this life.

i took her hand in mine and reassured her that at least the unknown girl was going to receive a funeral and her family would get some sort of closure.

i could tell this disturbed her so i reassured her that we all had been through this and the first decade was often the hardest. when all of her family was sure to be lingering.

it wouldn't be until everyone she knew was six feet deep that she would be able to go anywhere near her old hometown. not that she would want to once she knew what sunlight did to us.

it was at that point i explained the Volturi to her and shared one of my prized possessions with her. she stared at the picture in shock until she realized it was i in the picture.

she was really very cute when she called me old and then tried to soften the blow by apologizing.

if she had been still human like Bella she would be blushing as bright as she used to. i shook those thoughts from my mind when i caught Edwards mental growl. so he was listening in was he?

i guess i had underestimated his attraction to her he was already acting protective. i rushed to explain the Volturi and the one rule. i could clearly see i reached her and was glad about that. i gently laid my hands on her shoulders

"i want you to feel comfortable here" i said and with me i added silently.

i honestly was hurt she saw me as some sort of potential attacker because of her vile uncle. she must have caught my hesitation and she actually tried to reassure me.

"now i know being here by yourself can be boring so i want you to know you can borrow anything in this library" i said.

she made a face and i wondered why.

it was an incredibly nice gesture to let her into my personal space wasn't it? or did she misconstrue my meaning.

"you don't have to ask me first either" he said

"why are you doing this" she said

i know the shock i was feeling must be registering on my face. Esme had always called me an open book and to be fair she was right.

"because it is the right thing to do you belong here Gin you add something to this family that we sorely needed" i said

she eyed me with an unreadable expression for a few minutes.

"has something we've done made you uncomfortable?" i asked

afraid to hear maybe someone had offended her or that she was unduly frightened of us for some reason.

"no well not really i guess I'm just not used to all this" she said at last.

i wasn't sure what all this was but i would ask the others later what she could be referring to.

"you will and we will give you time just tell us to back off if we do anything that bothers you we'll understand" i said

she sighed in relief

had she been too afraid to tell us no? i gave her a puzzled look and received a genuine smile in return.

"thanks Carlisle" she said.

i watched her walk out my door looking more relieved than she had entered at least.


	14. Chapter 14

Lips 14

Rpov

When we first saw her i was angry. i didn't want to go through another Bella. i had been angry since he brought that annoying human into our lives.

i had hoped when he decided to leave her that he had finally seen the error of his ways and our family would go back to normal.

i knew something was wrong when all conversation had stopped in the car following Alice's vision.

"step on it" she ordered and Edward's eyes widened in shock before he readily complied.

my worry was only being fed by their silence when we pulled up to the house. Carlisle was standing by Esme's car and holding her while she sobbed.

one of her fenders was smashed in and there was blood on her windshield and hood. Jasper climbed out of the car first and headed for the passenger side of the car.

Edward headed for Esme and Carlisle. Alice grabbed my hand and urged me towards the house

"what's happened?" i asked stupidly.

then i saw what Jasper pulled from the passenger side of Esme's car. i stared in dumbfounded shock before Alice propelled me forward

"Carlisle's bag" she urged and rushed upstairs for something.

she came back a second later carrying a sheet. i came back into the room in time to see her spread the sheets over the couch. Jasper followed by Edward walked through the doors.

"girl's go fetch Carlisle and keep Esme calm" Edward ordered.

i didn't know what to make of his changed attitude but at least he wasn't wallowing in his grief at the moment. i rushed outside with Alice right behind me.

between both our urgings we manged to get Carlisle heading inside and we remained with Esme. she was calmer now so we headed inside.

Carlisle was treating her wounds or trying to. the guys were huddled around her and Carlisle was kneeling by her side. Esme broke into sobs again and this time Alice took her into the next room.

i stayed to watch over her. now that i knew it was a girl i felt absurdly protective of her.

i didn't know her, had never seen her before tonight. it didn't matter to me. she was female she was young and she was hurt that was all that mattered to me.

she was whimpering in pain and thrashing around lightly. that's when i noticed the bite on her neck. she was changing i thought in horror.

Edward glanced in my direction and the sadness in his eyes was my answer. i watched as Carlisle stripped her and Edward said something about her being aware.

i wanted to be able to throw up at that point never in my life had i seen someone in so much pain.

even the bear had been merciful to Emmett compared to this girl's injuries. there was no way she could have survived without the venom.

Carlisle seemed to be struggling with a decision. he looked at me then he seemed to resolve his delema. he stood up and walked into the other room.

i noticed he had some syringes in his hand. i heard the small argument in the kitchen and Carlisle's impassioned plea then Esme's acquiescence.

there was nothing she would deny that man and nothing he would deny her. i looked up and met Emmett's eyes. he looked scared and worried so i crossed to him and looped my hand through his and just held him.

i could guess what he was remembering. Carlisle came back a few minutes later.

he held three syringes filled with Esme's venom. i listened to the instructions he gave the men and he asked me if i wanted to leave. i said no, i would not leave her now she needed me.

Carlisle seemed to understand and i think i saw a bit of pride in his eyes when he heard my answer.

the guys started realigning her legs while jasper desperately tried to hold back her pain. we were feeling the overspill from him despite his control.

Carlisle used one syringe to inject each of her arms while the boys held them immobile.

i watched as Carlisle shoved her ribs back into place after a few minutes they moved to her legs and Carlisle readied another syringe .

they held her legs next and i had to bite my hand to keep from screaming with her when they re-broke her leg to realign it. Carlisle injected her and then looked at Jasper.

the strain was showing on his face now and if he would have been human he would be sweating.

"I'm sorry i can't hold it any longer" he whispered into her ear and he released his hold.

she gasped and arched her back. then she screamed.. it was a long pain racked wail that sounded like she was being tortured.

over the next few days we watched over her in shifts. all of us were concerned and that concern united us as a family again.

Edward wasn't hiding in his room for the first time in several months. i was more than grateful he was going to come around. i was beginning to worry that he was about to go insane.

i wasn't sure if one of us could go crazy but Edward's grief was putting him too close for comfort. she screamed and thrashed for three days and we watched helplessly as she did.

we had only our comfort to offer so we did. on the last day we gathered in the room. Carlisle and Esme were beside her. Esme was washing off her face. sometime during the ordeal her hair had gone white.

i would miss her green eyes i reasoned. i wondered what color eyes mine used to be.

"blue " said Edward softly

i turned towards him in shock. Alice walked in.

"its almost time" she said

Jasper walked up behind her and hugged her closely. we watched as her heartbeat slowed.

"you might want to move back she won't be happy about this" said Alice.

Carlisle and Esme reluctantly did so and the guys too there places in front of us. newborns were dangerously unpredictable so none of were taking any chances.

she woke up and when i moved she came flying to her feet. her red eyes made her look like a vengeful ghost when combined with that white hair.

Carlisle was very polite with her as he explained what happened. then she lost it and lunged for esme.i was surprised then enraged.

Esme was understandably upset and we quickly got her out of the room. leaving the guys to deal with the girl. i don't know exactly what Carlisle said to her but his tone was unmistakable.

Carlisle may seem like a softy but he was the leader for a reason. For the next few weeks she avoided Esme rather than deal with her feelings towards her.

she clung to Edward, Jasper and Alice most of all. she hardly talked to Carlisle or Esme.

then we took her hunting and she caught a skunk. i wondered if she was stupid or something.

empov

Wow that was intense hope i don't see that ever again. Poor girl was f'ed up something fierce and Esme was flipping out. who would have thought Esme would be the one to slip.

i did what i could to help her but i honestly felt useless. At least Edward snapped out of it enough to help .

i was more than relieved that the change was done. i don't think any of us was expecting her reaction to esme butt boy did Carlisle let her have it when the girls were gone.

i honestly was scared of him. she backed down after a few minutes but i could tell she was seething.

she was so strong and i barely held on to her arm as she struggled to reach Esme. she even managed to fake out jasper. man i can't wait for her to be calm enough to play with.

she shifted and i think everyone of us males was very aware of her state of undress.

we were glad when she finally calmed enough that we could release her. Carlisle had the girls take her upstairs to change while he went and calmed Esme.

i saw Edward adjust himself and smacked his arm. he glared at my comment and Jasper told me to shut up.

i was chuckling when i watched them both climb the stairs to change clothes. we took her hunting as a group. i can truthfully say I've never seen a funnier hunt in my life. either of them.

Carlisle ruined my teasing and laugh fest. and Esme ordered us to get tomato juice from the store.

i wondered why until Rose smacked me for teasing her

We went to the store and loaded down two carts filled with tomato juice. the only thing with tomato juice left on the shelf was that clamato juice stuff Rose insisted i put back.

"because it has clams in it you moron, smack" was her response.

i was beginning to love my new little sis.


	15. Chapter 15

lips 15

Gpov

i tried to sneak away to my room after i left Carlisle's office but they wouldn't let me. i ended up playing chess or rather learning chess from Jasper.

i suspect he let me win at least twice. after about three games Emmett became impatient and dragged me in front of the TV set.

he showed me how to work the game system and then challenged me to a race.

he seemed disappointed when i whooped his butt at Mario cart. Jasper thought it was funny and Emmett seemed to let it go after a few minutes.

i thought i would be able to escape again until Alice suddenly announced movie night. the guys groaned and i wondered why.

"she likes chick flicks" said Edward

he had taken the spot right next to me. he leaned back and put his arm behind me. i stared at him funny for a few seconds.

i wasn't sure what to make of his behavior. the credits started and Carlisle dowsed the lights. the room was completely dark except for the glow of the screen.

i felt the sofa move and another body was on my other side. someone sat on the floor in front of me and i could tell by the hair it was Jasper.

Alice was leaning on him and gazing up at him periodically with a look of pure love on her face. it made me uncomfortable when they all started doing it.

the film was a love story and honestly i wasn't interested in that sort of thing.

"what are you interested in" Edward whispered into my ear.

i yelped and jumped.

"Gin?" said Carlisle

all eyes were on me now.

"sorry he scared me" i said pointing at Edward.

he chuckled and looked slightly embarrassed. Carlisle and Esme were on the couch next to us it turned out. i watched them cuddle close and wondered briefly how long they had been together.

it made me long for things i couldn't have so i was sobbing when the sad part of the movie came on.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest. by the time i had control again i realized the movie had been paused.

"sorry" i said

if i could still blush i would be tomato red right now. i started to sit up and Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"nope you're staying now" he said

his voice had a mischievous glint to it that unnerved me for some reason. the ending credits rolled and Alice popped in another movie.

we watched it in silence. well almost silence until Emmett started making fun of the corny lines. i couldn't help myself i joined in.

i mean come on sword nine millimeter what was that about and what was with the weird way of talking.

i think we were the only ones who cheered for the end credits.

"how about something less lovey dovey Alice?" said Jasper.

he glanced at Edward and me i wondered what he meant by that look.

"yes something else please Emmett has had enough fuel for one night" said Edward

i giggled at the face Emmett was making and made one back at him. Alice sighed and i wondered why she had put us all through the love fest.

Edward grinned at me knowingly and i lifted an eyebrow. he chuckled at my response and Alice sat back down again.

he was making eyes at me and touching the side of my face. he looked like he meant to kiss me and i jumped back for some reason.

the opening credits of space balls ran across the screen and i grinned.

i wished i could still eat popcorn. i turned my attention towards the screen and tried to avoid Edwards' hurt look. he was supposed to be my brother for crissakes.

hell i didn't even know if he had a girlfriend.

"i don't" he said into my ear.

i nearly jumped again and now was glad i didn't have a bowl of popcorn on my lap. he moved closer to me and nervously scooted away. he looked at me with a confused look on his face.

i bumped into someone and turned to see who. i was sitting next to Esme who was leaning back on Carlisle.

she smiled at me in what i think was supposed to be encouragement.

i tried to concentrate on the movie and ignore the very relaxed couples surrounding me. or the horny teenage boy trying to cuddle with me.

he chuckled and said"I'm not really a teenager"

i glanced at him and he was grinning

"well i am" i said

that sobered him up and he seemed to get the hint. well for now at least. the last credits rolled and i excused myself before anymore movies were put in.

Esme suggested the kids finish their homework and i made for my room. Edward watched me go with a bewildered look on his face. Carlisle laid his hand on his shoulder.

"don't worry son she'll come around"said Carlisle

come around to what i wondered as i closed the door behind me. Edward was acting very strange for some reason. i wasn't sure what he was trying to do but i could guess.

i just don't think I'm ready to do that and he is my brother. this family is just plain weird.

"no we're not" said a sing song voice.

i sighed and opened my door. Edward and Alice were standing on the other side. jasper was standing behind Alice like he wanted to drag her into their room.

she narrowed her eyes at me and i could swear she was offended.

"what so you mean to tell me a house full of vampires masquerading as a family that just so happens to eat animals is normal" i said

making the quote marks with my fingers. Jasper chuckled behind her. she tilted her head and growled at him. he shrugged

"well she does have a point darling" said jasper.

he received another glare from her before he grabbed her hand and dragged her away from my door.

"come on let them work it out for themselves" he said

she made a huffing noise and followed him into the room. Edward just stood there and watched them go. he turned back to me

"may i come in?" he asked

i raised an eyebrow at the unexpected politeness.

"ah um sure" i said and stepped back so he could enter.

he closed the door and walked across the room. i sat down on the sofa thingy and waited. Edward grabbed the only chair in the room.

"did i do something to upset you?" he asked

i shook my head no because honestly he hadn't.

"but the others snuggling did?" he questioned

i shifted nervously and watched him.i nodded yes certain he would read my answer anyways

"that isn't out of your reach you know" he said

i looked at the floor. i really didn't want to think about this.

"I'm sorry i know you hate the idea of being one of us believe me i share that opinion but it doesn't have to be all negative" he said

i stared at him

"I'm sorry i don't understand what your trying to say" i said

i honestly thought he hated being what he was.

"i do but some things can make it more bearable" he said

i frowned at his blatant attempt to flirt with me.

"Edward" i said and he stepped closer.

"Gin" he said.

i stared at him in confusion. he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"look i just want to get to know you, would it hurt to spend some time with me?" he said

he gave me a lopsided grin.

i smiled back

"i thought you had homework to do?" i said

he chuckled and set a bag on the floor

"do you mind if i do it here?" he said

i raised my eyebrows and shrugged. he pulled open his bag and pulled an algebra book out.

i watched him open it and start doing the problems.

his handwriting was neat and he obviously had no problem with the work. i watched him with something close to envy.

i wished i could do my work like that. just half that page would have taken me most of the night.

he glanced up at me and i looked away. he set his pencil down.

"why?" he asked

i sighed

"I've never been any good at school" i said

he smiled

"is that why your avoiding going?" he asked

i nodded yes

"yeah but can you keep it between us" i said

i pitched my voice so low it would qualify as a whisper even to vampire hearing. he smiled at me

"anytime you ask" he said.

we talked for hours after he finished his homework about everything we could think of. until somewhere down the hall's alarm went off.

he sighed and pulled himself off of my floor reluctantly

."well i suppose i should get ready for school" he said

he kissed my forehead and scooped up his homework. he shoved it back in the bag and i heard the shower start.

seconds later footsteps were heard on the stairs. goodbyes were called and i heard the garage door open.

his Volvo started up and i watched them drive off to school. i sighed again and slowly made my way downstairs.

i found Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen engaged in some pretty heavy kissing. if i could still blush i would be crimson. even so i felt like a pervert for catching them .

i darted into the living room and turned on some early morning television. the i love yous and kissing sounds didn't stop so i tried to tune them out.

i was about to just leave until there little make out session was done. i got up off the couch and started to head for the door when the doorbell rang.

i looked towards the kitchen and no one came out so i walked towards the door. the bell rang again and i opened the door. standing on our porch was a fed ex guy.

"ah i have a.." he started to say

then his eyes went wide when he saw me.

"let me guess a package for us?" i said

"i ah yeah, it's for a Ginnifer Hale" he said

he held out the clipboard for me to sign.

"is that you?' he asked

he sounded slightly breathless as if he'd been running. i raised a single eyebrow at him. wondering if he had.

he turned a bright shade of red for some reason when i smiled at him.

"yes that's me where do i sign?" i said

he held out the clipboard and i scrawled my new name across the electronic board.

i heard Carlisle and Esme enter the room behind me. the guy nervously set the clipboard on the stack of boxes and wheeled them into the house

"would you like some help with these there quite heavy" he offered

i smiled at him.i thought it was cute how he was falling all over himself to talk to me. boys never did that to me.

i was too plain, too poor, too stupid.

i thought about letting him try to heave the heavy boxes up my stairs but then thought better of it.

a house full of vampires was no place for a human.

"no that's all right I'm sure my..father can help me" i said

he glanced at Carlisle and swallowed. Carlisle didn't look all that menacing. at least not to my eyes but then i wasn't a guy hitting on someones daughter either.

the guy picked up his clipboard and with a disappointed look walked back to his truck.

i closed the door, bent and picked up the top box and walked upstairs with it.i set it down inside the door and turned to retrieve the others. Carlisle was standing behind me holding the other two.


	16. Chapter 16

Lips 16

i was surprised to see him there. i had only been teasing the boy about having help. just to get rid of him, or keep him from trying to come in.

"ah thanks Carlisle" i said.

i wasn't sure what to make of what he was doing. he set the boxes down.

"you did well" he said

i looked at him funny. surely he didn't think i was even remotely tempted. he seemed to get the meaning of my look

"not even a little bit huh?" he said

i shook my head no. he smiled

"I'm glad and thanks for calling me that" he said

"would you like some help?" he asked.

i thought about it for a few minutes. i had been awful cold to the two of them since i got here. i nodded yes

"unless you have something else you would rather be doing" i said

remembering belatedly the make out session in the kitchen. he grinned as if he understood my meaning.

"no Esme had some errands to run" he said

"oh" i said.

i was alone with him i realized. i swallowed nervously.

"shall we see what's in the box?" he said

i nodded and pulled open the box tops. i started pulling out stuff. fortunately it was filled with wall hangings and my fountain.

i was glad i didn't have to go pee anymore or the sound of running water from it would be sending me to the bathroom more than a pregnant woman.

when i opened the box of clothes and noticed the undergarments on top i decided to wait till later to unpack that box.

he decided to not push it. Esme came back an hour later. she brought up a hammer and picture hangers. we continued to unpack the first three boxes in awkward silence.

we had just finished the last one when the doorbell rang again.

Esme went to answer it. she came back upstairs with two more boxes.

we emptied those and then the bell rang again. this time it was the furniture guys. they took awhile setting everything up.

by the time they were done and gone it was almost time for the others to get home.

Carlisle closed the door behind them and turned towards me. i was busy checking off the stuff that had been delivered from the stuff that hadn't.

i still had quite a stack of printed invoices.

"wow that's quite a stack" said Carlisle

i was worried he was upset with how much all this was costing.

"i can cancel some of it if it's too much" i said

he waved his hand in dismissal

"no, no i told them to make sure you have everything you needed" said Carlisle

i opened my mouth to protest and this time Esme cut me off.

"there's no need to worry she really didn't spend all that much" said Esme.

i looked at the invoices in my hands. if this is what they considered very little what did they think of as big.

"now i believe we are done with the unpacking i think its time you got out to hunt" said Carlisle

i looked at the window and the sliver of bright sunlight streaming through it.

"but?" i protested

"nonsense dear you go with Carlisle I'll stay here and greet anyone we missed" said Esme

i looked from her back to him in confusion. it was bright and sunny outside.

"come along dear don't be frightened" said Carlisle.

he held out his hand to me. i hesitated feeling thoroughly worried about both of us now. he beckoned me forward and i just stood there and stared.

Esme sighed in frustration and walked towards the window. she reached for the drapery cord and i ran to her side. convinced for some reason she was about to die.

i grabbed her and pulled her back from the patch of sunlight just in time. i was standing there holding Esme's hands in mine when i heard Carlisle chuckle.

then a second later Esme joined him when i glared at him. what the heck was wrong with these people were they mental?

"sweetheart you can let go of my hands its all right" she said

i lifted my eyes to hers and then reluctantly let her hands go.

"relax child don't be frightened ,look" she said

she held her hand under one of those beams of light coming through the curtains. i gasped and started to reach for her hand again. she grabbed my wrist and turned her hand over.

i don't know what i expected fire or dissolving. certainly pain but not this. she was sparkling in the sun like a diamond.

"what the?" i said

she chuckled as i stared at both of our hands because mine was doing it too

"that's what we do in the sun, popular media has it all wrong fortunately" said Carlisle

suddenly not going out on sunny days made perfect sense. so did Carlisle working inside a hospital.

i wondered how he avoided the emergency room doors or windows for that matter.

"it's ok see" said Esme

she held out her hand so i could examine it. and check it i did.

"you thought it would burn me didn't you?" said Esme

i nodded yes. i was suddenly feeling entirely foolish for my mistaken beliefs. she patted my hand gently

"it is all right dear happy to dispel that particular myth" said Esme

Carlisle had gone quiet and i looked over at him. he was smiling lopsided at me for some went on to burst all of the foolish myths about their kind.

"damn i was looking forward into turning into a bat" i said

he chuckled when he realized i was joking.

"now enough myths for today go hunt you two" said Esme

she shooed us both towards the door. Carlisle went reluctantly and manged to wheedle a few kisses from her before we left.

we walked in silence for a few minutes before i burst into giggles.

he looked at me strangely.

"what is so funny?" he asked

i continued to laugh so hard i had to sit down. i couldn't help it. i mean it was fine for the girls to sparkle. in fact women used body glitter all the time but a guy that glittered in the sun.

i briefly choked out what was so funny between giggles.

"i.. am .. so.. going .. to rib Emmett" i said

between giggles

"why?' he asked suddenly more confused

"come on he's so macho and now i find out he glitters like a fairy, i mean that is so gay" i said and burst into laughter again.

Carlisle shook his head and covered his eyes with his hand. when i calmed and glanced up i saw laughter dancing in his eyes. we laughed a bit more until Carlisle caught a scent.

he suddenly ran flat out towards the sound of water.

i raced after him and took down one of the deer that was fleeing in my direction. i struck fast and drained him quickly.

then i turned to watch Carlisle in motion. to human eyes his movements would have been a blur to mine it was like a finely choreographed dance.

it was oddly erotic to watch this calm intellectual male go wild. he drained three deer and was starting on a fourth. i waited till he was done.

"are you full?' he asked

when he saw only the two carcasses at my feet

"yes" i said

my voice clearly showing my awe.

"sorry i haven't eaten in awhile" he said

he sounded embarrassed by how much he ate

"why not?" i asked

"long shifts at work personal worries" he said

he shrugged off offhandedly but i could tell he was bothered by something

"what personal worries maybe i can help?" i said

he turned to look at me.

"no child that's quite all right you've done enough for this family" he said

i seized on that. i wanted to know what he meant that day at the piano.

"I'm sorry what did i do besides being the family's latest mistake" i said

he looked pained for a second

"sweetheart you are not a mistake" he said

"yes i am have always been its no big deal" i said

i shrugged and met his eyes. he still hadn't answered my question. he suddenly grabbed my shoulders.

"yes it does matter and you are not a mistake to us, god send maybe but never a mistake" he said

i blinked in shock. i was truly startled by his candor.

"so what did you mean by what you said that day" i said

he raised an eyebrow.

"what day?" he said

"you know the day at the piano" i said

he nodded in understanding and walked closer. he sat down on a rock and patted it next to him. i sat down and waited for him to speak.

"i don't know if i should be the one telling you this" said Carlisle

i waited until he was composed. he seemed to be weighing his options before coming to a decision he pursed his lips and then nodded to himself.

"unfortunately certain parties will not speak of this" he said

i waited for him to continue already intrigued by the secrecy of this information. what could be so horrible that even a vampire will not speak of it?

"about a year ago we were living in a place called Forks, Edward became involved with a girl from school" said Carlisle

my eyes widened

"a human girl?" i said

he nodded yes and my mouth dropped open

"she was sweet and accepted him for what he was, we thought they were in love" he said

"was he?" i asked

he seemed to think about it for a few minutes

"perhaps he certainly was depressed when we left" he said

"wait you just left her there?" i said

"yes unfortunately Edward decided that we were too much of a danger to her so he convinced us to leave right after her eighteenth birthday" he said

he looked genuinely sad about the incident.

"why her eighteenth birthday?" i said

my mind was whirling with questions. was this why he seemed to resent me and cling to me at the same time. Carlisle ran his hand down his face and sighed

"we threw her a party on her eighteenth birthday, it was a disaster" he said

i frowned what could possibly go wrong at a birthday party?

"she didn't want a party to begin with but Alice insisted and threw her one anyways "said Carlisle

"it was quite lavish, huge cake that was fit more for a wedding and lots of brightly wrapped gifts" he said

he shook his head and muttered "damn gifts"

it made no sense so i waited for his explanation.

"what happened?" i said

when his silence went on for too long

"she gave herself a paper cut on one of the packages, she was somewhat of a klutz" he said

my stomach churned in dread. i might have no desire for human blood but that didn't mean my brethren didn't. i swallowed the lump in my throat.

hoping against hope that he hadn't killed her.

"Jasper lunged for her, as an empath he picked up on all of our blood lust, it was too much for him to control" he said

my hands flew to my mouth and i gasped in horror. thinking of the worst possible scenario in that situation.

"we managed to stop him in time but that was the proverbial straw that broke the camels back" he said

i swallowed again and sighed in relief glad she wasn't dead.

"so what happened to her?" i said

he shrugged

"i don't know hopefully she's moved on and started a life for herself" he said

i frowned something wasn't sitting right about that scenario. if they really had been in love they would both be devastated by the break up. unless it was all one sided.

"you said he was depressed?" i said

he nodded

"yes but he's since come out of it" he said

"yeah because of me, Carlisle what if she doesn't have a me?" i said

he frowned

"she had friends" he said

he sounded unsure as if he was trying to remember who they were. i sudden horrible thought came to me. what if she hadn't moved on?

what if she killed herself or something?

"Carlisle what was her personality like" i asked

he seemed to think about it again and i waited to see if my suspicions were correct.

"well she was very shy, sweet and sort of mousy, very self sacrificing but klutzy" he said

"how did she see herself?" i said

from what he said already she didn't seem to be the type to deal with heartbreak well.

"well i honestly was surprised she didn't seem to know how beautiful she was she just constantly said we were perfect" he said

he was frowning now too and i could see he was jumping to the same conclusions i was. i growled under my breath.

"basically what your saying she was someone who had low self esteem and was a loner" i said

his frown deepened and he rubbed his chin.

"yeah that sounds about right" he said.

he looked at me in confusion when i sighed and ran my hand down my face.

"why?" he asked

"because i really doubt she moved on she probably shut down if she was as in love with Edward as your implying" i said

"but that makes no sense she has her whole life ahead of her she should be out enjoying the things kids do at her age" said Carlisle

"did she enjoy doing those things before?' i said

he frowned and i took that as my answer

"then she won't enjoy them now without him" i said

his frown deepened.

"we could be jumping to conclusions" said Carlisle

i gave him a level look.

"or we could be right on the money we should at least call her" i said

Carlisle looked less than pleased by that idea.

"NO!" said Edward

i turned to face him surprised by his suden appearance.

"why not?" i said

"because she deserves a human life someone who could give her children and grow old with her" Edward said

i frowned at him

"did she ever want those things?" i said

"it doesn't matter, i promised her we would stay out of her life so she could move forward safely and you will not bother her" he said

i narrowed my eyes at him. i hated someone ordering me around.

"what exactly did you promise her and how did you say it?" i pressed ignoring his order for now.

i would deal with that bit of arrogance later.

"it doesn't matter whats done is done now leave it" he said

he glared at Carlisle when he said it.

"yes it does matter Edward particularly if she actually does have low self esteem now what did you say?" i said

Carlisle started to intervene and i could tell we had drawn the others as an audience.

"it is none of your business now stay out of it" he growled at me.

i growled back no one talked to me that way.

"children please" said Carlisle

"then tell her to let it go, Carlisle" he said

Carlisle took a deep breath and i waited for him to tell me to stuff it. Edward grinned at me as if he expected the same.

i wanted to hit him so bad right now. the smug look fell from Edward's face.

"no Edward, i think we need to hear what you said to her" said Carlisle

i wanted to hug him right then or cheer. Edward's mouth dropped open in shock. this time i grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

lip 17

Edward was less than pleased by the idea. he growled at me in blame but it held my ground.

"Edward?" said Carlisle

Edward swore some under his breath until Esme cleared her throat. he shifted from foot to foot under everyone's gaze

"must i?" he asked

he sounded like a petulant child Carlisle glared at him and he sighed.

"i told her she wasn't good for me and that i never loved her" he said

"oh come on do we really have to bring up that damn Swan girl again?" said Rose

"hush Rose" said Esme

Rose blinked in shock had Esme just told her to shut up?

"Edward how could you?" said Alice.

the disappointment was evident in her voice. he clenched his fists and glared at her

"because it was the only way she would let me go and i couldn't risk hurting her further" he said

he stormed off towards the house while we watched him in shock. Rose turned her frustration on me.

"why couldn't you just let it go he was finally putting her behind him, i hope you're happy" she said and stormed after him

i turned back to the waiting members of our little family. Alice looked pained and Jasper was holding her. he was petting her head and whispering soothing words into her hair.

he glared at me and shook his head. i could tell he was disappointed in my behavior but i didn't care. Esme clung to Carlisle and sobbed.

"we're going to loose him again aren't we?" said Esme

Carlisle rubbed her back and looked at Alice.

"well Alice?" said Carlisle.

she sniffled and looked up from Jasper's chest. her eyes lost focus and we all waited for her verdict.

she shook her head after a few minutes and wiped her eyes.

"he stays for now but i no longer see them together" she said

she looked right at me when she said it. she narrowed her eyes for some reason. then she stormed off followed closely by Jasper.

he gave me one last pained look before walking away. Emmett looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"it's ok Emmett go ahead and try to calm Rose down" i said

he nodded suddenly grateful to be dismissed and he hurried away after Rose.

"I'm sorry i shouldn't have told you that" said Carlisle

"nonsense dear she would have heard sometime anyways" said Esme

she seemed to be calming down when she found out Edward wasn't going to run away from home.

Carlisle put his hand over his eyes and looked decidedly worse for wear. i touched his arm

"no actually i needed to know what he's capable of" i said

Carlisle looked up in confusion.

"capable of?" he said

"yeah capable of obviously worse than i thought" i said

"i don't understand he left Bella to protect her from us" said Esme

i frowned and looked at my feet.

"didn't she ask to be changed?" i said

Carlisle nodded yes but still looked confused.

"and let me guess he denied her for some reason" i said

he nodded again not trusting his voice it appeared.

"did he say why?" i said

"he believes we have no souls and didn't want her to loose hers" said Carlisle

i raised an eyebrow at this strange excuse.

"do you believe that?" i said

he shook his head no and so did Esme.

"good cause i don't either, was there any other reason he might be drawn to her?" i said

Carlisle frowned and started to answer but Esme said it first.

"she was his singer" said Esme

"singer?" i said

ok i was thoroughly confused by the term.

"someone whose blood calls to one of us like a siren" said Carlisle

"is it possible he was really in love with that?" i said

Esme frowned and i could tell it made her upset that her boy could be so shallow.

"anything is possible" said Carlisle.

"yeah apparently it is" i said and started walking back to the house.

as i got nearer i heard Edward ranting so i climbed in through my bedroom window. the others were all downstairs arguing about what happened.

i heard Carlisle come in a few minutes later followed by Esme.

they joined in and helped dissipate the growing argument before it got any further. i heard doors slam and stomping on the stairs. mutters of damn that swan girl and why couldn't she just leave it alone.

the arguing wasn't over the next day and i heard more grumbling as they left in the morning. Emmett was the only one who greeted me when i came downstairs.

"I'll wait in the car" said Edward.

he left the room and the others quickly followed. apparently they were gonna give me the silent treatment. it hurt and i could tell a few of them didn't like it but it wasn't enough to stop them.

Carlisle went to work a few minutes after they left and Esme went to the home department to get some paint she said.

i didn't feel like tagging along. i couldn't find anything to hold my interest for more than a few seconds so i went for a walk. which became a run that ended up with me in the next town over.

i avoided the home department and went towards the library instead. i wasn't a big reader. never had been. my reading skills actually sucked so bad i was in remedial classes in high school still.

it made me feel stupid to be reading see spot run while everyone else was reading harry potter or something. instead of heading for the book racks i headed towards the computers.

i may not be an excellent reader but i could use an internet account. i waited for them to sign me in and i quickly emailed Kacy because she was online now. she im'd me back right after-wards.

_"what's up" _she wrote

_"this place sucks"_ i replied

she knew my spelling sucked but i still gave her a few minutes to read what i wrote.

_"why?"_ she said

_"they hate me here"_ i answered

_"why what did you do?"_ she asked

_"i brought up an old girlfriend and now they're mad because i don't want to be the rebound girl" _i wrote back and waited.

"_oh so then leave"_ she said

truthfully i had thought about it. i mean who really wants to do high school over and over again.

_"and go where?" _i said

_"i don't know you were doing fine on the road before weren't you?"_ she typed back but sent it twice

"_are you having problems?" _i typed back

_"no just sick" s_he typed back

i could tell she was holding back something. she had a bout of cancer two years ago in junior high.

the chemo had made her miss so much school she ended up repeating the year. that is when i met her again.

we had been acquaintances in elementary school but she had been too shy to approach. i was worried about her, being sick for her meant something entirely different then it had for me.

_"how bad" _i typed back.

i waited on baited breath for a reply. it took awhile longer and i could almost see her thinking about what to say.

the answer i received nearly had me flying into a rage right there.

_"I'm out of remission" _she said

i ran from the library barely keeping to human speed. i sobbed as i ran .the horrible truth stuck needles into my brain. i ran towards the river and flung myself down on the rocks.

i threw back my head a screamed my pain to the sky.

i was going to loose her. my best friend the only one who never judged me. who accepted me the way i was flaws and everything.

i screamed and punched the boulder underneath me until i was standing in a pile of gravel. then i went mad and up rooted whole trees as i screamed and ranted about the unfairness of everything life had to offer.

why should i get to live forever when she was actually going to make a difference with her life. she was the one going to go to college and become a doctor or scientist.

she was the one who would have made something of her life. i would have ended up working fast food or something all my life. while i raged the sun slowly dipped in the sky.

it wasn't until long after dusk that i came back to the house. i sat on the roof outside my window all night long. when the sun rose the next morning i was still sitting on the roof when Edward pulled away from the house.

he stopped in the driveway and i waved to him dully. i felt his questing mind touch and thought about song lyrics and nonsense trivia. he drove off a moment later.

Carlisle was once again gone and so was Esme. man these people were too trusting i thought.

i could so easily rip them off while they were gone and they wouldn't even know it until i was long gone. i flopped down on the sofa for a few minutes.

became bored again and headed for Carlisle's study. he had medical books all over the place.

i didn't know what i was looking for but i wanted to know honestly what chance she had of recovering. i scanned the indexes until i found a word that sounded like the cancer they said she had.

leukemia was a vicious disease i knew that first hand but i never knew how bad it could be. while i only understood about half of it what i did understand sent chills down my spine.

she had less of a chance of surviving the next go around. i was going to loose her before the year was up. that was if i was reading that correctly.

i slammed the book shut and swore profusely. the door bell rang so i went and answered it. signing the clipboard in a rush and grabbing the boxes before the guy could even protest.

i slammed the door shut in his face. i maybe had one or two more orders coming but i no longer cared. i stacked up the boxes and carried the whole pile into my room.

dropped them on the floor and dug into the biggest one. it was the luggage set Alice insisted i get from that site with all the animal prints stuff on it.

i saw it as a sign and quickly unpacked them. i dug out the clothes from another box. tried a few things on and then packed the backpack with several changes of clothes.

if i thought about what i was about to do i probably would have been stopped before i did it.

i made sure i had my bank card before i flung the straps over my shoulders. i jumped out my bedroom window literally and ran for all i was worth.

nothing mattered to me but getting to Kacy before it was too late.


	18. Chapter 18

Lips 18

epov

i didn't hate her i realized on the third day. sure i was angry with Gin but she did have a right to know about my past.

especially if Alice's vision was correct and we got together. She had to be able to trust me if i was to trust her.

how else would she help put me back together if she didn't know what she was fixing.

i came home from school determined to talk to her and maybe to apologize. i had been rudely ignoring her and so had the others.

maybe if i showed them i forgave her they would as well. i was scanning for her thoughts as i drove up our driveway.

odd i found only Esme's. she was doing laundry from what i could tell because she was thinking about stains. she thought Gin was upstairs however and she wasn't.

"Jasper do you feel Gin anywhere in the house?" i asked

Jasper closed his eyes then opened them with a negative shake of his head.

"no i do not" he said

i pulled into the garage and was flying into the house before the engine died.

"Esme have you seen Gin all day?" i asked

she looked up from what she was doing with a shocked look on her face. i was running for the stairs before she answered.

my stomach was in knots and if i could throw up i would have. i flung her door open breaking the lock on the door.

the room was empty. there were four boxes sitting on the floor. one of which was opened.

i heard my siblings running up the stairs. a second later they were in her doorway. i turned to Alice and she looked guilty

"Alice?" i said

i was begging with my eyes for her to say she intended to come back. she looked sad and lowered her eyes.

"I'm sorry all i see is her running i can't see to where" said Alice

"should we call Carlisle?" said Jasper

"no he had surgery today and i don't know if he's done with that yet" said Esme

her hand went to her mouth and we could all tell she was holding back tears. Rose hugged her"

"it's ok Esme we'll find her" said Rose

"don't ya think we should start looking then" said Emmett

we turned to him in shock. Emmett usually joked in a situation not made useful suggestions.

"good idea did she leave a note at least?" said Alice

we quickly dug through her stuff. we found a single piece of paper with four words on it.

"i can't do this" it said

we were all puzzled by what she meant and several theories were fired off. they made Esme worse so we stopped.

"were going to see if we can find her trail Alice keep checking we'll call if we find anything" i said

"did she take her bankcard?" said Esme

she looked like she had an idea and i lifted it from her mind before she could voice it.

"yeah we could probably track her by the purchases" i said

Emmett looked at me funny

"what?" i said

because he had filled his head with scenes from his last hunt.

"just she's right that is annoying" said Emmett

i growled at him i didn't want to be reminded how badly i fouled up. we left the house leaving Esme behind so she could monitor both the account online and the phone in case she called.

we separated at the back door and each took a direction. we all had our cell phones on us and we planned to call each other if we found anything.

Jpov

i should have known something was wrong this morning. she had become so withdrawn after the Bella incident. i had to admit she had a point about the possible outcome of our departure.

Bella's emotions were never that stable and i knew for a fact she had self esteem issues. why else would she have been worried about us when James was hunting her instead of herself.

i thought Edward was blowing things out of proportion again but i had Ali to deal with. her vision of them together was no more and she was upset about it.

i wasn't sure if Edward should jump into a relationship so soon after losing Bella. they had been practically mates from what i could tell. or at least i thought they were until he said he never loved her.

his emotions were genuine and frankly it made me want to beat the snot out of Edward. to say i was angry was an understatement.

i guess Ali was right i still hated to see someone used and then discarded. it reminded me too closely of what maria was prone to do and it worried me that Edward was becoming anything like her.

Gin had been nothing if not hurt and i could see what she was thinking. i didn't blame her for not wanting to be his rebound girl.

besides she wasn't ready for a relationship yet she was still quite young by either standard and she needed to get her emotions straight first. i told Edward that and he started to blow up at me.

Emmett separated us before i actually gave into my anger and hit my brother. i liked Gin and i wouldn't see her used like that. i guess she reminded me of my little sister when i had been human.

i entered a clearing and stopped short. there wasn't supposed to be a clearing in this grotto. my mouth dropped open in shock because the ground was so torn up only one of us could have done it.

everywhere i looked it was as if an army of us had laid waste to this section of forest. i sniffed the air. had there been a fight? had she ran into another of us and fought them?

i tested the air for scents and found only hers.

i called the others, Edward i dialed last figuring he already heard the others anyways. within minutes they were staring at the same thing i was.

"holy shit i didn't know we had tornadoes in north Dakota" said Emmett.

"apparently only one ,hurricane Gin" said Alice

i didn't bother to correct her that hurricanes were mostly coastal.

"hot damn she's got a temper and a half doesn't she?" said Emmett

his eyes were lit up like he had a plan. rose promptly smacked him

"we have to find her first you dolt and she may be mad at us" said Rose

"or Eddie" said Emmett

Edward growled at him and Emmett growled back

"just bring it little brother any time your game" said Emmett

"ENOUGH!" i yelled

not that i wouldn't enjoy seeing Edward put in his place but we did have a job to do. they both turned to look at me and they cringed.

the major was back and he was pissed.

"Edward follow her trail as far as it goes Rose go with him" i said

they looked at me in shock i turned to Ali

"still running ah wait oh shit, shit no, no, shit!" said Alice suddenly

Edward was about to take off running. Rose was almost as fast as he was so that's why i sent them together.

"what is it darling?" i said

she shook her head to try to come out of the vision.

"oh gawd jazz she got on a bus" said Alice

we all froze and looked equally shocked. immediately thinking of the worse possible outcomes for this situation.

"where is it going?" i said

i know my voice was a bit snappy and it shocked Alice. i was worried damn it and unfortunately i lost some of the gentlemanly side of my personality when i was upset.

she shook her head no.

"I'm going where did it leave from?" said Edward

Alice frowned and then said "Missoula"

he nodded and took off with Rose hot on his heels

"Montana here we come" said Edward under his breath.

"we need to get home monitor the news and see if Esme's found anything yet" i said

the rest of us raced back to the house just in time to see Carlisle come home. after hearing what was going on he immediately called in for his next shift.

Esme had caught one purchase and immediately panicked.

She was hugging Carlisle while he scrolled through the statement.

he also handled the credit card lady when she called about suspicious activity.

Esme insisted they leave it open in case she needed the money to come home.

so Carlisle told them to allow the purchases and that they were authorized.

the company let it go but Carlisle continued to monitor the screen.

"do you have any idea where she could be going?" i asked

Carlisle frowned and his emotions became darker with worry and something else.

"yeah i think she may be going home" said Carlisle.

we all gasped in shock. Esme wailed no and Carlisle hugged her

"Carlisle we have to stop her if she's seen" said Alice

"i know, i know" said Carlisle

he ran his hands through his hair.

i pulled out my phone. found Peter's number and hit send.

Peter picked up on the third ring.

"this better be good bro we're kinda in the middle of something" said Peter.

i grimaced i did not want to hear about their sexual exploits now. not when Gin was in danger.

"we have a kinda emergency situation going on here" i said

i heard the sheets shifting behind them and Charlotte's soft question.

"tell Charlotte i said hi too" i said

"so what's going on you sound like your old self" he said

i knew what he meant and the tone of worry behind it. maybe he was worried i had slipped up or something.

"we had a new member added to our family recently" i said

"had?" he said

"yeah she has run off" i said

"so let her go if she wanted to stay she would" said Peter

"Peter she's about a month old" i said

i heard Charlotte's harsh intake of breath in the back ground.

"holy shit what happened and where did you last see her?" said Peter

he was all business now and i welcomed the familiar feeling of having him as my second again.

it was very soothing to my frazzled nerves to say the least. i took an unnecessary deep breath

"we think she may be heading towards her old home" i said

i heard Peter take a deep breath then he let it out in the form of swear words i hadn't heard in a few decades.

i waited for him to finish

"wheres home?" he said

"Barstow, California" i answered

"ah desert girl huh?" he said

"yeah just do me a favor help us find her she's upset and probably hurting" i said

"ok what happened?" he said

i sighed and answered his question. i wasn't in the habit of lying to Peter.

"so she's mad at Eddie huh?" he said

"yeah but i think we all had a hand in the whole thing" i said

Carlisle had gone into his office for something. he came out holding a book in his hands.

"now is not the time to read dear" said Esme

"i know, i found this on the floor and i don't remember pulling it from my shelf" said Carlisle

"oh ok, what's it about dear?" said Esme.

i was explaining to Peter what had happened at least from our point of view. while simultaneously listening to Carlisle and Esme.

"cancers but i don't have any patients with such a malady" said Carlisle

Esme's hand suddenly flew to her mouth and she gasped.

"what is it dear?" said Carlisle

"what if one of her family or friends has cancer and she was trying to learn about it?" said Esme

he flicked open the book and frowned at the passage. what she had been reading about was one of the most vicious forms of leukemia.

if one of her family or friends had this their days were numbered.

"oh carlisle" Esme sobbed

"what if I'm right and she's going through this alone the poor dear" said Esme

"I'll keep an eye out for her on our end we're in Arizona right now so were close to Barstow" said Peter

he offered to go watch for her and i thanked him. i had never been so glad i had let them go that day as i was right now.

i hung up and turned towards Esme and Carlisle.

Alice was in a vision and Emmett was just standing there looking depressed for once. Alice gasped again

"oh no, no you can't please Gin no" she wailed.

i quickly flashed to her side and tried to calm her.


	19. Chapter 19

lip 19

Gpov

i ran just for the sake of running now. i had to get there in time. i stopped on the outskirts of a small town to get my bearings.

i was outside of Missoula so i went in the nearest gas station and bought a map of the us.

i was way off course and i couldn't afford to get lost now. i headed for Missoula and found the greyhound depot downtown.

i paid for a ticket to Barstow and waited for my bus. fortunately it came within the hour and i waited with the other passengers .

i know i received several strange looks but i ignored them. it had to be the expensive clothes i realized by the first layover in Phoenix.

i went into the bathroom and changed clothes. putting on a t shirt and jeans.

i had thrown away my shoes because i had ruined them on my run here. i put on some vans and then went back to the waiting area.

i received a few less looks and was ok with that now. the bus loaded and i took a seat in the back. the sun would be rising soon so i pulled on my hoodie.

i waited until the sun was rising before ducking down under my hoodie and pretended to be sleeping. in reality one eye was slitted open to watch the sun's position.

when it was fully on me i held my breath and made sure everything was tucked inside. the bus pulled into Barstow station at three o clock.

i ducked under the hood and slowly climbed off using my bag and my hoodie to cover my skin.

i grabbed a pair of gloves inside the gift shop, a bus schedule for the town bus and a few brochures on area attractions.

i memorized the bus schedule for the greyhound. the last bus left at seven so i decided to brave the sun and headed for Kacy's house.

the city bus was very slow and i wanted to just run but i didn't want to give myself away. i got off the bus near the high school Kacy lived about a block away from me.

i walked towards the house. she had company so i decided to wait. while i did curiosity overcame me and i walked over to my house. the apartment was empty and their junker car was gone.

i stared at the vehicle if i had stayed that might have been what i drove to my fast food job.

i snorted and climbed up to what was once my bedroom window. i climbed through the opening and into my old room.

it stunk something fierce almost worse than what the other passengers had smelled like. i quickly walked out of the room when i disgustedly found a pair of my dirty underwear shoved under his pillow.

i wiped my hand off on my pants and was glad i was wearing gloves.

the rest of the house was as i remembered it. papers all over the floor cheap furniture with holes and chew marks on it.

a wire spools for a coffee table set. a garage shelf set for an entertainment set with a old knob controlled TV. the kitchen had dishes piled in the sink.

none of those matched and flies circled the pile.

the smell was even worse in here. i assumed it was partly because of the over piling trash and two because of the drugs on the table.

i found one of our bathrooms was now a growing room filled with pot plants. artificial lights hung above them and the shower head had been converted into a misting system.

i heard him coming up the walk before i heard the lock in the door. i quickly hid in one of our uncle walked in with one of his friends a second later.

they were talking about harvesting something and bagging it. i narrowed my eyes in anger. how dare they turn my home into a drug house.

they walked past the closet i was in and his friend reached for the door. i reacted on pure instinct.

one minute the door was closed and his friend was reaching for the knob. the next his friend had a broken neck.

i stopped for a split second and looked up at my uncle. my eyes were still a shade of red despite my diet because i was still a newborn.

his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Ginny?" he said

i growled at him

i hated that damn nick name he called me.

"holy shit it is you i missed you girl, what'd you do to your hair?" he said

did he not see my red eyes? i approached him slowly he had his hand behind his back.

i got a few feet from him and he drew a gun from behind his back.

"now you just been done cost me a whole shit load of money you dumb ass whore and you's gonna make it up to me" he said

he grabbed his crotch and squeezed.

if Jasper hadn't told me that guns wouldn't even penetrate our skin i would have done what he told me to do.

instead i closed the distance quickly. my stomach was now pressed against the muzzle of the gun and my hands were around his throat.

i slammed him into the wall and he fired his gun. i growled in rage

"how many?" i said

i wanted to know how many girls he had taken advantage of since he'd been released.

"i ain't telling you shit you stupid bitch" he said

i slapped him hard and felt his jaw break under the blow.

"tell me" i hissed

"three maybe four" he said

in a shaking voice. then he started begging me for his life. i thought about what the Cullens had tried to instill in me and then i thought about the girls.

the girls won and i snapped his neck like a twig.

then i shot him several times with his own gun. i wiped my prints off the gun and placed it in the hands of his friend.

i washed my hands and dried them on my jeans and climbed out a window. i heard sirens in the distance and my parents clunker car. i chuckled at the perfect timing.

i slipped through the neighborhood like a ghost and found myself in the tree outside Kacy's window. the guests had all gone home and all the lights were off except the ones in the living room.

i slid open her window and climbed into her room.

i snuck over to her bed and covered her mouth with my hand. her eyes snapped open and she screamed. i waited until she stopped

"you done?" i said

her eyes widened

"Gin?" came the muffled question

i nodded yes

"can i let go or are you going to scream again?" i said

she shook her head no and i gave her a confused look

"not gonna scream" she muttered

i slowly removed my hand

"holy shit what happened to you?" she asked

i immediately shushed her when i heard the TV turn down.

"not here get dressed" i said

"mom's not going to let me out, she won't even let anyone visit me" she said

"that doesn't matter because we aren't asking" i said

she blinked in shock and i motioned to her closet and her dresser. she climbed out of bed and started dressing while i listened intently to the heartbeats and motions from downstairs.

"done" she announced and i shushed her again

"so where are we going?" she asked

i pointed to the goofy bucket list we wrote as a what if we had super powers joke. i grabbed it off the bulletin board and held my hand out to her. i opened the window wider

"what are you doing?' she asked

"leaving the way i came in don't you trust me? i said

she looked frightened but she stepped forward anyways

"what the hell you only live once" she said

she took my hand and i swung her into my arms. before she could protest i jumped out the window. i landed behind the hedge next to the street in her front lawn.

before she could open her mouth to scream i was running through the night.

i stopped in Lynwood on a small ridge where i could see the outlet mall. i set her on her feet and steadied her so she could sit on a rock.

"what the hell?" she said

i waited for her to say more or start asking questions

"how the heck did you do that?" she said

"have you turned into a super hero?" she blurted

i shook my head no and moved closer. the light was kinda low out here but we still had the moon.

she drew back when she saw my eyes.

"what, what are you?" she said

the fear in her voice bothered me so i explained

"I'm a vampire" i said

i waited for her response. i definitely wasn't what i expected but then again it had been my first reaction to Carlisle's statement too.

she laughed, threw her head back and laughed. she was clutching at her sides and rolling on the rock.

"oh my gawd Gin that was hilarious" said Kacy

"but its true" i said

"oh come on Gin you know vampires don't exist" said Kacy

"oh really then explain how i jumped both of us to the street from your front window and how i was able to run all the way out here without breathing heavy" i said

i crossed my arms and stared at stopped laughing as the statement sobered her abruptly

she moved forward slowly and reached out her hand to touch me. her hand made contact with my forehead and she yelped and jumped back in shock.

"oh my gawd your skin is like ice, you should buy a coat" she said

i gave her a level look covered my eyes with my hand and ran it down my face.

i hugged her to my chest pressing her ear to my chest.

"do you hear my heartbeat?' i said

i felt Kacy tremble in my hold so i let go of her.

"holy shit you really are aren't you?" she said

her eyes were wide with shock, i nodded yes

"what happened i mean how did it happen?" she said

i sat down next to her and explained about Esme and the Cullens but i changed their names or at least the last one any ways.

that way if she did blab she had the wrong name.

"whoa so they expected you to just stay and go through high school over and over again?" she said

i nodded yes with a grimace on my face

"oh how horrible" she said

i nodded yes and she giggled

"so what are we going to do?" she asked

"that's it you trust me?" i said

"I've always trusted you Gin and besides you said you hunt animals so unless i sprout fur as a side effect i should be fine right?" said Kacy

i nodded yes and smiled at her. i pulled the list from her wall out of my pocket.

"i thought we could do some of these" i said

she nodded and grinned like a wild child. i opened it up and read the first one.

"catch a sunrise and sunset on a beach" i frowned

"it was too late today for the sunset but we could do the sunrise." i said

she nodded

"but how are we getting to the beach?" she asked

"leave that to me" i said

i picked her up and shifted her so she was clinging to my back.

"hang on" i said and ran for victorville.

i got us there before the last buss left for the night and got us tickets on board.

we pulled into los angeles two hours before sunrise so i headed us to Santa Monica beach using every method available to me.

we just made it in time and i hid in the shadow of the pier while she soaked up the morning rays.

"ok whats next?" she asked

i opened the list

"visit every theme park on the west coast" i said with a grin

she giggled and grinned

"can we afford that?" she asked

"yep I've got plastic remember " i said

"all right Disneyland here we come" she said

we headed for the bus stop and we rode that and then the train to the entrance of Disneyland in Anihiem.

i paid for both sides even if we wouldn't get to everything. i also got us a hotel room in case it was a sunny day tomorrow.

today was overcast thankfully. we went on every ride that interested us even the silly little kid ones. bought souvenirs and food and went back to the hotel to drop it all off.

we decided to stick to jewelery for souvenirs because it would be easier to just wear our purchases rather than lug bags all the way up the coast.

i let Kacy get some shut eye while i sat and thought.

i considered calling the Cullens once or twice then decided to just wait. they would probably try to convince me to take Kacy home and let her die in her bed.

i wasn't going to do that if she was going to die she would go out having a blast beforehand. i woke her up a few hours before sunset and we went down to watch it from farther down the coast.

then we caught a commuter train to San Diego and visited sea world.

after we saw everything there we crossed the border into Mexico and did number five on the list.

"lose our virginity to some hot Latin lovers"

those of course i had to attract. it was absurdly easy to get them to follow us into the hotel room we got in Tijuana.

we left them the next morning and i bought us a greyhound ticket up the coast of California.

we stopped in Valencia for six flags and Kacy got sick on a roller coaster. we got on another bus hit knotts berry farm before we went up the coast.

we stopped in Santa Cruz and hit the boardwalk before we rushed inland to do number four.

"climb a sequoia redwood"

i used the opportunity to hunt that night and told Kacy to stay in the small hotel room. i took down two deer and a mountain lion before rushing back to Kacy.

i swung through a fast food place and grabbed her food before returning to the hotel.

i watched her eat then decided i needed a shower and to loose these clothes because the mountain lion got in a few swipes.

Kacy was sleeping when i came out of the bathroom.


	20. Chapter 20

lip 20

peterpov

we got to Barstow and followed her scent across town. she seemed to be using public transportation. i found her scent all over a crappy apartment.

unfortunately we couldn't approach because there was cops crawling all over the place. we did see the coroner pull out two bodies in body bags.

"oh my, it doesn't seem like she is following the Cullen diet is she?" said Charlotte

"yes well that could make things problematic" i said

we decided to try to catch her scent again and this time it led to another house with the cops at it again.

we could hear a distraught mother inside wailing about her kid needing a sterile environment and her chemo meds.

Charlotte clutched my arm and i called Jasper. i could guess what she had done and now i was doubly worried about her.

i hadn't even met the girl yet and already i was worried about her. it must be because Jasper was so concerned about her.

"we came right here but we missed her" i said.

he must have heard something in my tone. damn that man could read me too well.

"what did she do?" he asked

"I'm not sure but the first trail led me to a crappy apartment behind a high school. they were pulling two body bags from the building as we got there" i said

jasper hissed in shock

"was it her parents?" said jasper

"no i heard them say something about arresting a couple who were growing in the same house" i said

jasper sighed in relief and i supposed the fact she hadn't killed her parents was a good thing in retrospect.

"we got a hit on the card she's using apparently she is heading for los angeles" said Jasper

i sighed and Charlotte frowned at me

"we're going to L A babe" i said

Charlotte frowned

"well at least it has descent hunting" she mused

"thank you peter i know how much you dislike California" said Jasper

i grimaced

"don't mention it brother" i said

i hung up and we made our way back to the truck.

Esme pov

I've been tracking her purchases since she left and they started to make no sense. she purchased two tickets on the greyhound from victorville. why two i wondered.

"she's traveling with a companion?" said Carlisle

Jasper later confirmed it when he talked to Peter. she was heading towards la now and we were more worried then ever.

it wasn't until the Disneyland tickets showed up did i realize what she was doing.

the kids decided to head her off in San Jose when we realized the pattern she was following.

we debated going with them but Carlisle would have to put in for his vacation time first. so we let the kids go on ahead.

not that we could have stopped Edward from going at all. of course he was reading all the worse case scenarios from our minds.

edpov

when we finally figured out what she was doing we headed out after her. we headed for the airport figuring we could shave some time off our trip by flying.

i was practically bouncing like Alice while i waited impatiently for the plane to met the others at the airport in Phoenix. we boarded a plane to San Jose

Jasper had to calm me down both in the airport and in the emotions kept alternating between wanting to throttle her or hug her.

i was thankful we had Jasper with us by the time we landed because the stewardesses were pissing me off so bad i wanted to snap their necks.

while we waited for Jasper to pick up the car we rented. i called Esme for an update.

" my best guess is great America if she sticks with the pattern" said Esme

"all right I'll see you here then." i said

Jasper pulled the car up in front. we all hopped in the car.

"ok where to?" said Jasper

"great America" i said

"cool!" Emmett piped in.

Rose smacked him again. Alice was lost in another vision again.

i turned to look at her when she started reciting pasta recipes in her head in Latin.

"Alice?" i question

"great America" she said

i frowned but couldn't get anything else beyond her distraction.

"great America it is" said Jasper.

his phone rang and Alice answered it

"yeah we know Peter we're on our way there right now, ok see you when we get there" said Alice

she hung up his phone

"there an hour behind her they've been shadowing the greyhound the whole way just so they don't loose them" said Alice.

Jasper nodded and we all felt his pleasure at that statement. we all looked at him

"what?" he said defensively

Alice hugged his waist while he drove.

"it's all right Jasper we're all worried about her too" said Alice

he grunted in acknowledgment

jasper wasn't one to show his emotions but when he did care about something he was a fierce protector.

we ended up paying to park in the great America lot. Peter and Charlotte were already there.

"where are they?" i said

"they went inside already but there's something you should know" said Peter

Charlotte looked at him then Jasper and then at me. her thoughts were a worried mess so i tuned them out.

"what?" i said impatiently

"she has a companion with her, she's human" he said

he paused to let his words sink in.

"and she's sick" Charlotte piped in.

Jasper sighed and ran his hands down his face.

"we think she may have kidnapped her friend to go on this road trip" said Peter

"we'll it's coming to a close now" i said

we walked towards the entrance and got in line. Alice text-ed Esme while we waited for the line to move forward.

they didn't answer so we assumed they were in flight. we reached the front

"seven adults please" said Jasper

part of my mind vaguely registered that we were walking into a theme park filled with human children looking for a newborn vampire and a sick human.

we walked through the gate and into the park itself.

"so where to?" i said.

this place was huge and she could be anywhere.

"we could always take the tram" said Emmett

he pointed to the gondolas making their way across the sky above us. we all looked at him funny.

"one of us should wait here for Carlisle and Esme" said Alice

she was eying the gondolas with trepidation. Alice wasn't fond of heights at all.

"they have cell phones love" said Jasper

she looked at him and he nodded

"fine but meet us at the back of the park when they get here" said Jasper

they made they way towards the line for the gondolas. we waited patiently while jasper talked to peter and Charlotte.

we got into one of the gondolas and waited for it to lift into the sky. once we were in the air we all looked over the sides for Gin's tell tale white hair.

"wait.. nope old lady" said Emmett for the forth time.

i started to turn to glare at him.

"there she is!" jasper called out

"gin!" we all yelled.

she stopped to look around and i heard her friend ask what it was.

Gpov

we were going on everything making our way through the park the same way we did the others. up one side and down the other.

the first area turned out to be kiddy rides with the exception of two roller coasters. we had just stopped for ice cream when i heard someone yell my name.

i looked around but didn't see anyone i knew calling me. we were in line and i was dreading what was to come. i used to really like ice cream now i couldn't eat it.

i would have to fake it with all these people around though.

Apov

when Emmett suggested the cable car i wanted to smack him he knew i hated heights. i wasn't worried about not finding her because i saw us all meet up here.

All of us had been in my vision however that is why i was waiting for Carlisle and Esme to arrive.

esmepov

the flight seemed to take forever and i was anxious to be off of it. there were too many warm bodies and too many horrible scents.

Carlisle's presence did sooth my frazzled nerves though. i was so glad we were going to go get our new daughter.

i was beginning to miss her and i was very worried about her.

she wasn't taking this change very well and i think we may have pushed her into a relationship with Edward too soon. for the both of them it seemed.

the plane finally landed and we crossed the airport at the fastest possible human pace that wasn't running.

Carlisle rented us a car and we headed for the park .i sighed when we reached the line for the parking gate.

"to think it's been over fifty years since we visited a theme park" i said

i sighed and threaded my fingers through his. i released his hand long enough for him to pay for the parking before holding his hand again.

he found a parking space at the back of the lot and we rushed at the fastest human pace we could go towards the front gates.

i could see some of the rides peaking up over the trees and was shocked by what i saw.

"wow! they sure have changed" i said

Carlisle chuckled and agreed with me. we got in line and when we reached the front he paid for our tickets. the woman in the booth gave us funny looks and i assumed it was either our beauty or the fact we had no kids with us.

i threaded my hand into his again. her lust filled gaze was making me feel a bit possessive for some reason. i knew she was never a threat but i still couldn't help my reaction.

we walked in the front gate and found Alice waiting by the giant carousel .

"they took the tram they want us to meet them at the back of the park" said Alice

she glanced at the tram with a worried look.

"very well led on" said Carlisle

apparently we were walking through the park. Alice was bouncing along ahead of us with a smug look on her face.

Alice pov

"great they were here now all we had to do was spot gin with that ice cream cone in her hand and call the others. we were walking when the vision hit me.

Esme and Carlisle were instantly by my side to keep people from running into me.

i was shocked by what i saw. we were going on the rides with Gin and then we were in San Francisco. the vision abruptly ended

"what is it Alice honey?" said Esme

"we need to find Gin quick or were gonna end up on some of these rides" i said

Carlisle looked surprised and for some reason Esme looked intrigued. i dialed Jasper's number.

"they're here we're on our way back" i said

"ok see you then darling we spotted her from above now were just trying to get a bead on her" said Jasper

we rounded a corner and i spotted her first but Carlisle beat me to the exclamation. she was standing next to a sickly looking girl with wispy blond hair.

the blond was eating her ice cream cone and Gin was staring at hers.

a little boy behind her dropped the ice cream off his cone behind her and started wailing to his mommy.

thew mom looked irritated and started dragging the child away.

gin tapped on his shoulder when the mom paused and held out her cone and pointed at his

"trade?" she offered.

the kid looked at her full untouched cone and his empty one. he promptly took her offered cone and handed her his empty one.

gin quickly turned back to her friend who was busy watching one of the park mimes. the girl frowned at her and gin just smiled at her.

"aw that was sweet" said Esme beside me

"yes my dear it was" said Carlisle.

i crossed the walkway quickly weaving my way through the crowd. by the time i reached where she had been i spotted the others heading our way.

i sighed i guess were were riding some rides.


	21. Chapter 21

Lip 21

Gpov

Kacy was finally done with her ice cream cone. we were resting again because kacy's energy level wasn't what it used to be.

to be fair we had been on this road trip for a week already. she was holding up quite well despite the hectic schedule.

i was giving her plenty of time to rest and renting hotel rooms each night. i wanted her to be well rested for each of our destinations.

she was eating pretty good as well and i bought her a jacket in Disneyland. so she had a hoodie on now too.

i was glad i found that little kid to give my cone to because after one lick i knew i couldn't eat it.

besides i felt bad for the little guy and his mom was a bitch.

"feel up to a ride now?" i asked

"yeah sure which one?" she asked

we were trying to decide between a drop ride and a roller coaster. the coaster won.

the grizzly huh, sounds delicious i muttered.

we got in line and it moved forward and enveloped us.

edpov

"ok Alice where to?" i said

her scent was allover the area but i couldn't see her anywhere. Alice was about to answer when Emmett suddenly yelled

"there she is!"

he was heading for the ride before we could stop him. we raced after him and ended up in line with him.

i wanted to turn around and just wait until she came off the ride but the exit wasn't right there.

"Gin!" yelled Emmett.

he great big booming voice carried over the crowd. i spotted a white head of hair turning this way and that. looking for the source of the voice no doubt.

she rounded a corner in the line cue and she was across from us. there was five people in front of us. Gin turned towards us.

"hey guys what are you doing here?" she said

i looked at her in shock. was she dense or something we had only been worried sick about her.

"looking for you why did you run off?" i said

she looked at me and bit her bottom lip. she looked so cute when she did that.

" i needed some time to deal and well i found out about Kacy" she said

"what about Kacy?" i said

"and who's Kacy?" i asked

the blond girl next to her waved at me.

"oh i forgot silly me " she said

"Edward Kacy, Kacy meet Edward" she said

"can we go somewhere so we can talk?" i said

"sure after this ride" she said

i groaned and so did Alice. she glanced at the others and i saw her eyes widen in shock.

Esme and Carlisle were going on a roller coaster. jasper chuckled at her obvious shock.

she did a quick count of us and then talked to the guys behind her.

i wanted to growl when she flirted with the dumb college boys behind her.

Gpov

we were moving through the line when i heard Emmett's unmistakable baritone. i tried to see where he was but i was too short to see him past the crowd.

we moved forward around a curve and i saw them. Edward was up front but the whole family was with him. i turned and asked them what they were doing here.

i wasn't sure if i was going to go home after this. or wander for awhile. apparently they were worried about me or something.

when he asked me why i ran off i answered as truthfully as i dared in an audience. i turned slightly to see Carlilse and Esme in line with them

my mouth dropped open in shock before i ended up introducing Kacy to them. i looked ahead of us and did a quick count of the seats in the coaster and then our group.

i noticed the two new comers with them and since jasper was being friendly to them i included them in the count

since i assumed they were with us. i turned to the guys behind me and charmed them into letting my family ahead of them.

they were so easily duped the whole group moved past them without them saying anything. i smiled at the idiot who had agreed to move and batted my eyes like a pro.

he practically swooned until i heard Edward growl at him.

the guy looked at Edward and swallowed nervously. i reached out and touched Edwards arm.

"easy brother he's just being friendly aren't ya darling" i said

the guy swallowed again but this time it was for another reason. Kacy giggled beside me.

my brothers moved between the boy and me. Carlisle even seemed to be with the testosterone set and crossed his arms over his chest.

the guy wisely backed down and the line moved forward. Alice looked slightly freaked out until Jasper hugged her close.

"easy darling I'm with you" he said

we loaded into the cue space and waited for our car to pull forward. the attendant separated us by threes and shuttled us down each metal divided row.

Kacy and i were in one row with Edward. then jasper, Alice and Rose. Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were in another row and the two i didn't know ended up with the boy behind us.

we climbed into the car and Edward put Kacy between us. i mentally thanked him i didn't like her on the outside in case she had a fainting spell or something.

i turned to look behind us because we were in the lead car. Alice and Jasper group was behind us then Carlisle and last the new comers.

the metal bar was locked into place by the attendant. Kacy was looking at Edward funny and he was looking at me. i grinned at him yeah she knows i thought at him.

his eyes widened in protest or surprise i wasn't sure which. the attendant reached the end of the car and stepped over to the control she waved at us and we gave her the thumbs up.

she hit a button and the car began to move forward. we hit the up slope ad i heard Alice whimper behind us. jasper's soft tones calmed her but i suspect it was more his gift.

we hit the top and i raised my hands as we went over. most of the car screamed as we went down the slope and into the twists and curves. i could hear Emmett's shouts of joy and Rose's screams of terror.

the ride was over as quick as it had begun and we were pulling into the station.

we waited for the bar to be released and Edward climbed out first. he held out his hand to Kacy and helped her out of the car.

behind him the guys were helping the women out of the car. Emmett looked ecstatic and ready for another round. Carlisle looked somewhat green but Esme looked like she enjoyed herself.

the newcomers were both grinning and so was jasper. Alice looked undecided while rose looked frazzled. we made our way towards the exit and met up outside.

"now that was fun" said Emmett

he hugged me close before letting me go. rose was straightening her clothes and trying to look composed.

Alice still looked a bit green. she looked back at the coaster and shuddered.

"you did it love I'm so proud of you" said Jasper

he hugged Alice tightly. Esme was practically bouncing

"my that was fun wasn't it dear?' said Esme

"yes but i don't quite recall the rides being so intense" said Carlisle

they turned to me and i knew it was talk time.

"let me guess this is the family?" said Kacy

she made quote marks in the air. i nodded yes.

"Alice dear can you take, ah Kacy was it to get some water" said Esme

i assumed she was going to talk vamp stuff and wanted Kacy gone out of ear shot. Kacy looked at me in question and i nodded yes in encouragement.

she agreed to go with Alice. Carlisle took over from Edward and i found myself alone with them.

"now tell us what exactly are you doing?" he asked.


	22. Chapter 22

lip 22

I looked into Carlisle's eyes noting the concerned expression and was confused by it. No one ever acted concerned for me except maybe Kacy. For some reason I didn't have the heart to lie to him.

Edward was standing at my side looking like he wanted to hug me or something.

I swallowed the lump of nervousness as reminded myself these people weren't really my parents and had no right to punish me. Edward glanced at Carlisle and I caught the strange look that passed between them.

"Be as that may I still deserve an explanation" said Carlisle

I frowned at him now thoroughly confused until I remembered Edwards ability. I glared at him. I thought we had already covered the voicing of my thoughts in conversations.

"Do you have any idea how worried we have been about you?" said Edward

I winced at his words and shook my head no. I was thoroughly confused by his statement. I would have thought they would be relieved to see me gone.

Edward growled and I flinched back and just barely stopped myself from dropping into an instinctual crouch.

"Edward!" Esme admonished.

"I'm sorry I just hate it when she thinks that" said Edward

"Thinks what dear?" said Esme

Edward took a breath and started to reply but Jasper cut him off.

"That she's worthless and disposable to this family" said Jasper.

"Exactly, your not a mistake Gin we love you" said Edward

"oh baby" said Esme

She moved forward and enveloped me in a hug. I stood there stiffly, thoroughly shocked by her actions

"Esme honey can you let her go" said Carlisle.

She reluctantly released me and stepped back. She wiped her eyes as if she had been crying. She stepped towards Carlisle and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you all right?" he asked

She nodded yes

"Now that we've established that why are you doing this Gin?" said Carlisle

His voice was soft and he sounded weary.

"I ah" I said

My mind went blank when it tried to respond to their concern. I assumed it was because I had no experience dealing with those emotions. I took a deep breath and shoved those aside, one problem at a time.

"She's dying" I said.

I was rewarded with several very sympathetic looks and they made me want to burst into tears. Thankfully Carlisle staved off my impending cry fest.

"Yes she is but why are you two here instead of her being at home?' said Carlisle

I opened my mouth to say more and the stranger in the group said something.

"Carlisle if I may from what we saw the girl's mother I believe she was trying to act in her friends best interest" said the guy

The blond woman next to him nodded in agreement.

"thank you Peter but we've got this" said Carlisle

I frowned that Peter character was right and Carlisle shouldn't just dismiss him like that.

"He's right her mom wouldn't even let family in to see her she would have died in that sterile bubble of a room all alone" I said

I knew my voice had taken on a petulant whine that sounded completely childish but I didn't care. Carlisle narrowed his eyes and looked completely sad.

I could guess what he was about to say. He opened his mouth to say something and Alice cut him off.

"That's not a good idea" said Alice

She grabbed Carlisle's arm and dragged him away. She started arguing with him in another language and I frowned at them.

"It's Latin, if you like i could teach it to you" said Edward

I turned towards him and saw the looks on my other siblings. They really had been worried about me. I thought it was odd so I opened my mouth to ask why they were so worried and who the newcomers were.

"Were worried because we care and you are a newborn" said Edward

My mouth dropped open in shock

"Is that what you were worried about?" I said

"Well yeah" said Rose

I snorted

"Well don't I have no such cravings" I said

Their mouths dropped open in shock and I wondered if Rose and Emmett had even been clued in on my nose problem

"Ah that would be a no" said Edward

I turned on him

"Would it be too much to ask me a question once in a while?" I said

The guys laughed softly at the shocked look on Edwards face.

"I'm sorry" said Edward

I smiled slightly

"Are you still mad at me Gin?" said Edward

The others moved closer to the Alice's and Carlisle's argument. Kacy just stood there looking completely lost until Esme had her sit down on a bench.

"Easy there sweet heart I'll bet you've had a busy week" said Esme

Kacy was immediately enthralled by Esme's warm presence She started blurting out her defense of me and begging not to be taken back so soon.

Esme's quiet reassurances were lost to me as Edward once again asserted his presence and distracted me.

"You were right" said Edward

I gave him a confused look

"About Bella what I did was wrong but I did it because I wanted the best for her" he said

He sounded so sad I had the urge to hug him.

"I know and that's sweet and very noble but you need to let others have a say in their lives" I said

Rose made a snorting noise and for some reason I got the impression she wasn't fond of this Bella girl.

"I know but I still think I did what was best" said Edward

Emmett was frowning at me as if he was trying to understand my point. I took a deep breath and plunged ahead. I didn't know why making my point about this was so important.

Maybe I needed this closure on their former relationship so I wouldn't be competing with her ghost.

"You won't be your nothing like her" he said

I frowned at him.

"You still love her don't you?" I said

Rose hissed at me and even Emmett looked shocked.

"Yes but I need to move on give her the human life she needs so she can be safe" said Edward

I started laughing at him. I heard Alice and Carlisle stop arguing and assumed they had turned to look at me.

I couldn't stop laughing at his statement. I mean come on there is nothing safe about being human, is he serious.

Edward was staring at me with his eyebrows scrunched up looking somewhere between confused and irritated.

"What's so funny?" said Emmett.

He couldn't stand being left out of a joke.

"Oh my gawd I can't believe you said that don't you watch the news?" I said

He frowned at me

"Of course on occasion why?" said Edward

"Then in what reality are you living in that you think being human even remotely could be considered safe" I said

he looked upset.

"She has a point Eddie if you've ever watched that thousand ways to die show with me you'd know that" said Emmett

Rose smacked his arm

"Ow what was that for?" said Emmett

"Don't encourage her" said Rose

"Now Rose be fair she is a klutz after all" said Jasper

Rose threw her hands up in a completely diva gesture and gave a short scream of annoyance.

"Why can't you just let that girl go, Bella this Bella that, damn I'm sick of hearing her name, she doesn't belong in this family she isn't like us now drop it" ranted Rose

Edwards face fell and Jasper glared at Rose

"Enough Rose" said Jasper

She screamed in frustration again and stalked off. She stopped by a line of people and was sort pushed towards the line entrance.

"Hey wait no I'm not in line" said Rose

Emmett came to her rescue and pulled her out of the flood of human children heading for the drop ride. He pulled her towards a bench and I heard them start talking to each other.

Carlisle opened his mouth to say something and this time Esme cut him off.

"We are doing anything Gin needs for us to do so she can deal with this" said Esme

Carlisle groaned and she pointed her finger at him like he was a child.

"This could be the last time she sees this girl and she deserves to say goodbye, she needs this closure sweetheart" said Esme

Carlisle's protests died on his lips as Esme gave him the look. He couldn't help but melt and accede to her wishes.

Alice looked smug as Carlisle sighed and said "fine what are we doing?"

I met his face with a huge grin and promptly hugged him around his waist.

"thank you" I whispered into his suit front.

He hugged me back


	23. Chapter 23

Lip 23

The first thing I did after I released Carlisle from my hug was explain the list. He insisted on reading it of course.

So I handed it over. He read it with a blossoming smirk on his face. He passed it to Esme who was also grinning by the time she passed it to Alice. Jasper read it over her shoulder and actually let out his laughter.

Alice followed suit as she handed it to Edward. He frowned when he read the part about Latin lovers and was about to comment on it when Emmett grabbed it from his hand.

Rose read it over his arm. She chuckled when she saw some of the things were already crossed off.

"you really climbed a redwood?" said Rose

"yep" I said proudly

"man that eagle was pissed" said Kacy

"eagle?" said Jasper

"yeah it was nesting up there and we disturbed it, tried to kick our ass it did" said Kacy

Jasper chuckled

"you almost got beat up by a bird?" said Emmett

"nope she ate it" said Kacy

They all froze in shock. Esme looked at Carlisle with a worried look and he looked right at me. Rose was the only one who spoke

"she watched you feed are you daft girl?" said Rose

I gave her a strange look, I didn't know what daft meant but it sounded insulting.

"Only once and it was cool way cooler than the books" said Kacy

Esme leaned closer to Kacy

"What books dear?" said Esme

"you know vampire academy , sisters of twilight, all those vamp books you know" Kacy said

Esme looked shocked for about half a second.

"Have you always believed we existed?' said Esme

"yep along with werewolves, elves, fairies and other mystical beasts" said Kacy.

I grinned at her enthusiasm and her courage.

Here she was sitting right next to a mythical monster without so much as a flinch and she's ticking off a list of mythic creatures on her hand while she having a conversation with another.

Edward laughed next to me and Kacy looked at him.

"so your him huh?" said Kacy

Edward smiled partially but I could tell he was confused.

"him who?" said Edward

"the boy who's supposed to be her brother but keeps looking like he's after more" said Kacy

I froze and my eyes widened in shock. She saw my face and shrugged. It was too late to take it back now. He was staring at me funny and I nervously looked away.

He didn't deny her words either instead he only smirked at us.

"I'm Edward by the way and you are?" he said

He held out his hand to her and she shook it

"Kacy but I could have sworn she said there were only seven of you" said Kacy.

Carlisle gave her a worried look before he moved closer to Esme.

"there are seven others in my family besides Gin, Peter and his mate are friends of the family" said Carlisle

"Peter?" said Kacy

He held out his hand to Kacy and the others eyed him warily. Edward tensed beside me as if he feared Peter would attack her.

"I'm Peter and this is my wife Charlotte" said Peter

The woman next to him held out her hand too.

"Your eyes are red are you newborns too?" said Kacy

The Cullens collectively glared at me. I shrugged my shoulders. So what I told her a few things to keep her from freaking out.

Edward was still glaring at me so I knew I was definitely getting chewed out when this was over..

"No darling were not" said Peter

"Oh!" said Kacy

Her eyes went wide when she realized what that meant. She looked around nervously at all the people passing us by.

"Don't worry darling we ate on the way here speaking of which we really should bounce, been real interesting meeting you babe hope we catch you at a better time next go around" said Peter

He walked over said his goodbyes to Jasper and they gave each other a one armed man hug before Peter and Charlotte walked off.

I heard charlotte say something about a flight deck and wondered what she meant.

I felt bad about them having to leave but after I found out they were people drinkers I figured it was for the best.

I was surprised they were friends with Jasper though.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind sharing some stories with you if you ask him" said Edward.

I smiled at the thought Jasper really was starting to act just like a big brother.

"I'm sure he'd be happy you think of him that way" said Edward.

He was sticking right by my side for some reason and I wondered why. He gave me a sad look and I could guess it was for his benefit as much as mine.

"So are we going to finish the list or are we being dragged home kicking and screaming" said Kacy

I looked from her to my new family and waited.

"were finishing the list" said Carlisle

He sounded somewhat defeated and I wondered why.

"Oh cheer up honey she's in great hands now lets go have some fun." said Esme

she started walking towards the line that Rose had barely escaped from.

"ah guys?" said Rose

she followed us with a bewildered look on her face.

"i thought we were dragging them home?" said Rose

"no dear do try and keep up" said Esme

Rose frowned at her and grumbled about rides messing up her hair. only Alice looked like she wanted to bolt.

"whats wrong Alice?" i said

"edge of what?" said Alice

"oh i would guess the platform" said Kacy

she pointed at the tower rising ahead of them. Alice started backing for the exit.

"i can't I'll see you guys on the.." said Alice

i touched her arm and softly said "Alice whats wrong?"

she gave me a pleading look then motioned for me to lean over, i did

"I'm afraid of heights" she whispered into my ear.

Kacy leaned into our group and said "so are we"

we dissolved into giggles

"come on sis the only way to conquer your fear is to face it head on" i said

she wavered and eyed the line the tower and us. Jasper stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"we will be right there with you the whole time" i promised.

she sighed checked our future and then shakily got in line with us. We reached the front in no time.

The car had seating for eight at a time so we split up so we could have Kacy in our group and still be with Alice.

Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett ended up in the first car with some strangers and we ended up in the car behind them.

Alice started screaming about halfway up and i could swear she dented the harness holding her in place. when the car reached the top she whimpered.

"Alice open your eyes and check out this view" I said

"I can't" she said

"Alice darling its ok open your eyes I'm right here" said Jasper

"Jazz?" said Alice and she opened her eyes

"wow!" she said and then the car moved into position for the drop.

She screamed on the way down and I could have sworn I heard Jasper say

"oh Shit" right before they dropped it.

Alice was shaking as she got out of the car and Esme promptly hugged her as she exited the gate

"you did it dear you should be so proud of yourself" said Esme

Alice looked back at the ride as one of the cars was going up the lift. She watched its progress with her eyes.

"yeah i did didn't I" said Alice

We walked away from the ride and my family fell in step behind Kacy and I as we headed for the next roller coaster. It had loop to loops and Esme loved it.

Carlisle looked like he wanted to hurl. Emmett wanted to go again and Rose was shaking as we got off the ride

"We should have known better when we saw the name"grumbled Rose.

"oh I don't know I think demon was a very appropriate name" said Carlisle

It was getting kind of hot with the overcast sky creating just a bit too much humidity so Kacy suggested we cool off on a more relaxing water ride.

We all ended up completely soaked which gave Alice an excuse to shop and everyone a reason to skip invertigo.

Alice bought us all dry clothes after much grumbling about tourist merchandise and the lack of designer labels.

We all walked out wearing new t shirts and shorts. even the guys changed into a pair of jeans. Carlisle really didn't want to change clothes but Alice insisted.

we got a locker near the front of the park and we led them towards the sky flyer. Alice adamantly refused and Rose bowed out too.

Emmett wanted to try it and so did Kacy. Edward and Jasper looked like we were both crazy so it ended up being Emmett Kacy and me.

Kacy was strapped in the middle between Emmett and I. Emmett had the ripcord.

"darn it I wanted that" I complained half heartedly.

They got us strapped in and Kacy actually was teasing Emmett back as they lifted us into the sky.

"wow check out that view you can see the whole park from here" said Kacy

We reached the top and the countdown began

"hang on girls" said Emmett and he released the cord.

We all screamed bloody murder as we flew through the air, even Emmett. when they finally brought us back to earth Emmett was bouncing he was so happy.

I helped Kacy down from the platform and we walked towards the gate.

we had just reached it when Kacy swayed on her feet. Emmett scooped her up and brought her right to Carlisle.

"Kacy sweetheart how are you feeling?" he asked

"I'll be ok i just get dizzy spells sometimes i just need a few minutes" said Kacy

I could tell she was trying not to be a spoilsport.

"Kacy if your tired its ok we can rest or just go do something else" I suggested

She shook her head no.

"No I want to do this" she said

Her eyes pleading with me to let her go on.

"ok but were gonna catch a few shows so you can rest before any more thrill rides ok?" I said

"okay" she said

"That sounds like an excellent idea" said Carlisle

We slowly made our way towards one of the shows. She ended up being still too tired to go on after that and Carlisle got us all a hotel room in town.

I watched over her as she slept until Edward relieved me because Carlisle wanted to talk to me privately.

Esme wasn't even in the room so I assumed it was something bad.

"Come in and sit down Gin" he said

I swallowed I could tell by his tone it wasn't going to be good. I sat down and he sat across from me.


	24. Chapter 24

lip 24

I waited nervously for Carlisle to speak. I figured it was the least I could do since everyone had cut him off earlier.

"Gin I want you to to know that you have the best control I have ever seen for a newborn" he said

My stomach did a flip flop because I could feel the but coming on.

"I admire you for that, it is completely unheard of for a newborn to not crave blood when they first awaken to this life" he said

Ok he was dwelling on that what he was going to say couldn't be good.

"but while I admire what you are doing for your friend it is also highly irresponsible to her safety" he said

I looked at my hands on the table and was surprised when he closed his hand over mine.

"You do know she doesn't have that long?" he said

His voice actually sounded sad and I looked up at him. His face was drawn with worry and he actually looked pained.

"I know I can smell the cells dying" I said

He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"I'm just trying to make her last days happy ones you can understand that can't you?" I said

He sighed and raised his other hand to his face pinched the bridge of his nose in a gesture that reminded me of Edward for some reason.

"yes, yes I can" he said

Softly he looked right at me and I could tell he was debating on telling me something. Then he sighed and I knew he had changed his mind.

"Edward was very worried about you, you know that don't you?" he said

"I know he still is if I know him" I said

Carlisle sighed again.

"You could always turn her you know" he said

"I know i offered and she said no, so I'm going to respect her wishes" I said softly

I didn't bother to hide the hurt in my tone and Carlisle stood up and crossed to me. Less than a second after I said that he was hugging me.

"I'm really going to lose her aren't i?" I said

My voice broke on the last part. He tightened his grip and kissed my forehead

"Yes I'm sorry but we'll all be here for you" he said

I wrapped my arms around him and just cried. It was a rare feeling this comfort he was offering and it felt surprisingly right.

I guess the word i was looking for was dad like. that's what Carlisle felt like, a dad.

Strong and steady and there for you when you needed him but unobtrusive enough that he gave you the space to realize that yourself.

He was murmuring consoling phrases into my hair as he held me. I knew what he was saying was a lie but it still helped some.

The door opened softly and someone walked in. I glanced at the door and found Esme staring at me with a strange look on her face.

I wasn't sure what it meant. Then i realized I was standing there with my arms around her husband.

I quickly released him because I didn't want her to get the wrong impression and made my way towards the door.

"Gin?" Carlisle said

His voice sounded vaguely confused by my actions.

"I have to go check on Kacy" I said

"She's sleeping" said Esme

I edged past her and opened the door.

"Thank you" I said softly

Then I walked out the door before either of them could protest. I hurried down the short hallway and reached for the knob.

The door opened and I found Edward holding it open.

"She had some disturbing dreams so Jazz is calming her" he said softly.

He kept his voice low enough only one of us could hear. He looked horrible and hungry. I hugged him gently and it seemed to help him.

"Thanks, how long has it been since you hunted?" I asked

He instantly looked guilty for some reason.

"Two weeks" said Alice

Edward glared at her and she shrugged it off.

"Go hunting" I said

He looked torn about leaving my side. I looked at Jasper and Alice

"Go ahead we'll watch over her" said Alice

"It would be safer for her if you were well hunted" said Jasper.

He didn't really seem like he was paying attention to our conversation but then again I forgot about our ability to multitask in the extreme.

"I'll go with you" I said

We walked out the door together. we got in Carlisle's car and drove it out of town towards the only forested area near us.

We parked the car at a park and ride, before we ran off into the woods we ended up racing halfway to Napa before we found any game that wasn't small.

We took out a herd of deer four miles from a highway and two mountain lions on the way home.

Or rather back to the car and then the hotel room. Edward looked decidedly better now and I hoped it would improve his mood some.

Then suddenly he stopped running on the way back to the car and hugged me when I stopped to see why he did.

"You know that I will always love you don't you Gin?" he said

I was taken completely off guard. I had no idea he even had feelings for me.

"Ah yeah sure" I said

He was holding me tight enough that if I was human my spine would be dust.

"Don't ever do something like this again please we were so scared for you" he said

I awkwardly patted his back uncertain what you were supposed to do with a boy having an emotional break down.

"Same thing you do with a girl silly" he muttered

I huffed but he didn't let go. So I couldn't flounce away from him or put my hands on my hips and glare at him.

"Edward?" I said

After about twenty minutes of hugging time went past. His shoulders were shaking and oddly I could swear he was crying.

I tried to pull away some so i could look at him and he tightened his grip on me.

"Edward what's wrong talk to me" I said

He didn't answer and continued to sob with his head buried into my shoulder.

"If the Volturi had found you" he started to say but didn't finish.

I rubbed his back and tried my best to calm him down. So he would talk to me. He just wouldn't let go he was like a drowning man clinging to a life preserver.

"Cause you are to me at least." he said.

Oddly I found myself offering the same reassurances that Carlisle had offered me. He finally looked up at me.

His eyes were watery with venom and red rimmed ever so slightly. The redness slowly vanished while I watched and he sniffled.

"I'm sorry I must seem crazy to you Gin" he said

I shook my head no I understood he was an emotional wreck before I ever took off to see Kacy. I just didn't realize it was this bad.

"I just I thought we were going to lose you and i just couldn't bear that " he said

He cupped my face with both of his hands then suddenly he kissed me on the lips.

My eyes widened in shock because I definitely wasn't expecting this. I felt his tongue trying to push its way into my mouth and tried to step back. He reluctantly released me.

"I'm sorry Gin that was inappropriate but I just couldn't help myself" he said

He stepped back and acted completely guilty. To be honest it hadn't been that bad of a kiss just awkward.

I really didn't feel anything other than friendship with Edward but right now I needed a serious distraction from my own emotional turmoil.

So I did something I probably will regret later. I grabbed his face and kissed him back. I let his tongue in my mouth this time when he finally stopped being shocked long enough to respond that was.

One minute we were kissing and then next he was trying to strip me. Not that I was complaining too much. I mean honestly I was tired of being alone.

I wasn't exactly a virgin anymore but in the ways of love I was. He had his hands on my breast and hip. My pants were down by my ankles and his hand was in the waistband of my panties when he did it.

"Bella" he breathed softly into my hair.

I reacted in anger what girl wouldn't when she hears another girls name on her man's lips. I shoved him away hard and he hit a rock and shattered it.

I angrily pulled up my pants. Fixed my bra and shirt and ran back to the hotel room. I had to slow down when I reached the town limit.

So i hopped a bus to the Bart station and then the Bart back to Fremont. I hopped another bus back to San Jose. The light rail took me the rest of the way to the hotel.

I walked up the stairs. Carlisle's car was already back in the lot. I found Rose on the landing.

"what happened?' she asked

I sighed and told her.

"Everything was fine until he called me that...urgh name" I said

She hugged me and again i was shocked by the emotional display. The sun was starting to rise.

"Alice says today is going to be sunny over here" said Rose

"What about Frisco?" I said

"Foggy" said Alice

She skipped up to me and hugged me too.

"Where are the guys?" I said

"Consoling Edward over his latest stupidity I'm sorry Gin we thought he was improving" said Alice

"So did I, how is Kacy?' I said

"She'll be able to handle some shopping in Frisco" beamed Alice

Then she hugged me with a slight squeal.

"Oh thank you Gin I love Frisco" said Alice

"Carlisle and Esme are with Kacy" said Rose.

I sighed again

"Thanks Rose sorry about the coasters yesterday" I said

She waved off my apology

"Don't worry about it I actually had some fun and so did Emmett it was fun watching his face on that flying swing thing" said Rose

We both chuckled at the memory and i walked into Kacy's room while Rose vanished down the hall. Carlisle was checking her vitals when I walked in.

Esme was sitting on the opposite side of the bed watching her sleep. she saw me walk in and smiled at me. I smiled back even though I was confused about her smile. I looked at Carlisle.

"Her vitals are stable but I wouldn't recommend another theme park today."said Carlisle

I nodded in understanding.

"I know I had planned on San Francisco today anyways" I said

Carlisle frowned

"Alice says it will be foggy all day" I said

Carlisle nodded.

"Well I suppose we could handle a day in the city." said Carlisle

Esme rose from her seat slowly and came around to my side.

"How are you dear?" she asked

I frowned and looked at my feet. Honestly I was all screwed up inside and Edward hadn't helped me any.

"I'll be ok it's just going to take a while to sort out" I answered.

She started to reach for me to hug me but I stepped back. I saw the hurt look in her eyes and instantly regretted my rebuff. I just wasn't ready to deal with her on top of everything else.

"I'll go talk to Edward" she said

Carlisle frowned at me but I ignored it. I knew he wasn't happy about the way I treated her but at the moment I was too emotionally exhausted to give a damn.

The door opened and closed again and I realized Carlisle had given me some alone time.

I silently thanked him and sat down in Esme's vacated chair. I leaned back resting my head on the wall and wished I could still sleep.

Instead I closed my eyes and tried to unwind that ball of tension curling its way around my gut.

I must have been actually close to sleeping because I was out of it enough that I didn't wake until Kacy tapped my arm.

"You okay?" she asked

I shook my head no and told her about what happened with Edward.

"That's horrible but I'm sure he's just rebounding" said Kacy

"You do, do that don't you?" said Kacy

I shrugged honestly I had no idea what we did or didn't do. All I know was that we didn't sleep not really which meant dreaming was out also.

It didn't really give you a lot of time to process your emotions. Especially when they currently resembled pea soup. I shifted and moved closer to her so I was sitting on the bed.

"We were going to go into Frisco today do you think your up to it." I said

"Do they like me?" asked Kacy

I nodded yes.

"As far as I can tell" I said

"Your lucky Gin" she said

I tilted my head to look at her. I mean really look at her. I realized I was doing what Jasper taught me to do when I analyzed prey and immediately stopped.

but not before I noticed how scared she really was.

I hugged her gently. My strength now could crush her bones to powder. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her even accidentally.

"Damn your skin is cold" she said

I glared at her and she burst into giggles. I had no idea why so I followed suit. Alice came in and saw us giggling. she looked at us funny and asked

"Whats so funny?" we looked at each other and then back at her.

We answered at the exact same time

"we don't know"

Then we began laughing again. She shook her head and giggled too.

"Were getting ready to pull out before the sun is fully out" said Alice

After she stopped giggling too. We nodded and Alice walked out of the room shaking her head. The door closed and we dissolved into giggles again.


	25. Chapter 25

Lips 25

Epov

I was so happy to see she was alright. It was all I could do to keep from grabbing her up and running with her.

Of course she probably wouldn't react to that very well and I'd most likely get hurt if I tried. So I settled for hugging her.

I never knew how she would react to me even though I could read her mind she was still a mystery.

I couldn't tell if she was still mad at me so I let my family go first with the greetings.

She was worried about something and Jasper was picking up some serious despair and anguish behind her warm facade.

She was scared and worried about her companion I realized after a few minutes.

The girl with her was very sick we could all smell it but only Carlisle was able to identify what we were smelling.

Cancer his mind supplied. The girl had cancer and didn't have long left. My heart went out to Gin and my own pain was momentarily dwarfed.

At least I could still go back to Bella later her friend was nearing the end. Now was not the time to push my feelings off on her I needed to just be there for her.

Carlisle was trying to convince her to take her friend home but he wasn't really being allowed to say his peace.

We were all surprised when Esme agreed to help Gin make her friends passing a beautiful experience.

I didn't agree with her but the friend didn't want to leave her side. Plus she knew what we were. My eyes widened when her friend mentioned my ill fated pass at Gin.

Just how much had she told this Kacy girl. We reluctantly went on rides with Gin and her friend.

Well at least I was reluctant and so was Rose for a few of them. Carlisle looked like he wanted to hurl most of the time.

But Esme and Emmett were having a blast. I suspect jasper was as well despite Alice's fears.

I was very proud of her when she actually went on that free fall ride with Gin and her friend.

We were all being incredibly attentive to her fragile friend. She was small , blond and very bubbly.

Like a blond version of Alice. She even got me to laugh a few times at her odd little sense of humor.

When ever any of us would interact with Kacy. I could see Gin was right near her ready to pounce if any of us lost control.

Her vigilance was surprising because she should be the most dangerous to her friend.

Her control astounded even Jasper who looked completely shocked whenever Gin would touch Kacy or carry her somewhat.

She was completely gentle with her always attentive to her strength. She was simply amazing in her compassion for her friend, even Carlisle was awed.

He said she had offered to turn Kacy. It floored me that Kacy had refused

Gin was willing to respect that choice. It made me feel like dirt for not heeding Bella's wishes.

For never believing the depth of her emotions could ever match my own. No matter how many times Jasper had shown me other wise.

It made me feel even more like a monster than I already had. part of me knew i was being unfair to Gin.

By trying to foist my feeling for Bella off on her but I just wanted the pain to stop.

It was if a hole existed in my chest where my heart should be. Every reminder of Bella ripped it open and made it bleed.

I knew it wasn't possible of course for me to bleed. I had checked to make sure I didn't actually have a hole in my chest.

Logic never wins against emotions though especially heart break. We were back at the hotel room Carlisle had rented.

I went hunting with Jasper and Emmett. For once Emmett didn't tease me.

Jasper kept staring at me though. I knew I had to be throwing out some seriously confused vibes and I'm sure he wanted to ask.

Thankfully he didn't but that still didn't get me out of a conversation.

"I'm worried" said Emmett

We both turned to look at him. Emmett rarely talked about his emotions even to Jasper, not that he needed to with him being an empath.

"About Gin?" said Jasper

Emmett nodded. We had already fed on a herd of deer and one mountain lion each. Emmett wasn't even complaining about the lack of bears.

So we assumed he really was worried.

"She's going to lose her friend" said Emmett.

We both nodded in understanding.

"She knows it too I can see it in her eyes" said Emmett

Jasper sighed when he realized both of our eyes were on him.

"Yeah and she's freaking out on the inside already" said Jasper

I rubbed my hands through my hair. Right now I was more concerned about Gin than my broken heart.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?"I said

They turned to look at me as if shocked I would even notice what they were saying. Jasper smiled at my expression.

"Welcome back brother" said Jasper

"Thanks" I said

I was sure I hadn't gone anywhere but then again emotionally I hadn't exactly been all there.

"All I can guess is that we support her and be there for her." said Jasper

"I just want to hug her until she's not sad anymore" said Emmett

I patted his shoulder in sympathy, Jasper grimaced.

"I doubt that would go over very well' said Jasper.

"Is she still mad at me?' I asked.

I knew it sounded selfish but I had to know. Jasper shook his head no and I sighed.

"She's too worried to even consider anything else" said Jasper

"Then we take away her reason to worry" said Emmett

He sounded so happy with himself that Jasper stopped himself from smacking him just in the nick of time.

"You idiot her reason to worry is Kacy" I said

"Oh!" said Emmett

Jasper shook his head. I could hear him thanking gawd that he and Emmett weren't biologically related.

"We can't take Kacy from the equation but we could take away everything else she might worry about" I said

Jasper looked sideways at me and I saw him nod his head in approval.

"Good idea we could lighten the load so to speak" said Jasper

Emmett nodded.

"We should get the girls involved" said Emmett

"And Carlisle and Esme" I added

We nodded as a group and headed back. A plan firmly cemented in our minds.

Carlisle pov

We had been so worried about Gin that we had barely hunted all week. When Peter finally called Jasper to confirm that he had indeed found her.

I was so elated I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me.

We of course rushed to her side. we were all terrified she would do something to attract the Volturi's attention.

Thankfully she hadn't murdered her parents like we all had feared. Edward and Rose had gone that way to check on her and clean up after her should they need to.

While I lamented the loss of life I was glad that she had put those demons to rest.

I knew from experience that sometimes the only way to heal from a trauma like that was to kill the attacker. It certainly worked for Rose and my Esme.

I shook my head to clear it. The dual images of my wife and daughter covered in there former lovers blood was both erotic and deeply disturbing.

It gave me an insight into Emmett's character that I wasn't sure I wanted.

Of course it also disturbed me that I had the same urges. I guess we really were monsters after all. Esme was hovering by Kacy's side.

While the other kids were out hunting. Edward and his brothers came back and the girls left. I urged Esme to join her daughters.

Gin walked in as she walked out. Esme asked her if she wanted to join them and the girl declined. I could tell she was still upset about Edward. Esme looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I'll take her later you go ahead dear." I said

There was no arguing with her when she insisted like that. I knew from years of experience to not even try.

I found Jasper out hunting still. He was trying to calm a distraught Edward again. After about forty minutes of talking to him.

I got enough of the picture to understand. What that frustrated angry look adorning my youngest child's features was when she returned.

"Edward!" I chided.

Now was not the time to try to form a physical relationship with the girl. After Edward calmed down enough to explain what happened.

I ended up sending Jasper away when he tried to throttle Edward. Not that choking him would do any good but it would make Jasper feel better.

He paced just out of the clearing we were currently arguing in.

"Son I really do understand what you're going through but she isn't ready for that right now" I explained

Jasper murmured something and all I caught was gentleman out of his statement.

"if your going to add your input you may as well show yourself" I said

I sighed this was not my idea of a relaxing hunt. Jasper stepped into the clearing again. He was tense but radiating calm.

I pursed my lips but let it go. I knew Jasper had taken on the role of overprotective big brother when it came to Gin.

Something that honestly I was thrilled about. The girl needed someone acting in her best interests.

"Now Edward why don't you tell us exactly what happened?" I said

He eyed Jasper warily.

"Is he going to attack me again?" said Edward.

I raised an eyebrow there was a very real hint of fear in Edward's tone that surprised me.

"Only if he remains respectful towards her" said Jasper

Edward looked at his feet. He was sitting at the base of a tree. There was a smashed boulder at the edge of the clearing.

He lowered his head between his knees. His voice was sad and filled with such agony that Jasper flinched.

"We kissed then for a moment we were lost in each other, at least until i f'd it up" he said

He pulled at his hair and screamed in frustration.

"Why am I so stupid?" he said

Luckily we were far enough in the woods that no one would hear his screams.

"What did you do?" I asked

Edward looked up at me.

"I moaned her name" he whispered

"Moaned whose name ,Gin's?" I asked

Jasper gave me a pointed look and my heart sank.

"No Bella's" he said

"Idiot" muttered Jasper

Edward glared at him and he shrugged. Edward sighed he knew he couldn't argue with that assessment either.

"I've never felt so stupid in my life" he moaned.

I pursed my lips and struggled with what to say right now. I was coming up blank I honestly never did this so I had no idea what to say.

I looked at Jasper. He sighed

"Man you know how screwed you are now don't you"said Jasper.

Edward nodded and smiled wryly at his brother.

"Yeah I got that when she used my head like a battering ram on that boulder" he said

He pointed to a pile of small rocks. I was momentarily shocked

"She apparently has quite the temper" said Edward

I snorted

"Don't they all" I said

He looked at me.

"I think we've all been in that particular dog house son" said Carlisle

"So what do I do?" said Edward

"Kiss her ass" said Jasper

We both looked at him

"What?" he said

"Well yeah that works and so does apologizing" I said

"And buying them gifts" said Emmett

He walked up and sat down.

"Sorry to intrude but I heard the girls ranting and decided to run for it before it was directed my way" said Emmett.

We grinned at him . Perhaps Emmett wasn't as dumb as he pretended to be.

"Man you really fucked up" said Emmett

"Thanks Em I knew that already" said Edward

He patted Edwards shoulder

"Look if its any consolation I did the same thing the first time i was with Rose" said Emmett

Our mouths dropped open in shock and we stared at Emmett

"I called her Lisa one of my ex girlfriend's names, one I had when i had been human" said Emmett

"Boy was she pissed" he said

"likewise Alice" said jasper

He was looking at the floor. We all looked at him

"Maria" was all he said

We all grimaced in sympathy

"Ouch" said Emmett

"Yeah tell me about it, took me a year to get her calmed down enough to let me touch her" said Jasper

Edward buried his head between his knees and moaned

"Great I'm doomed"

I couldn't help myself I chuckled his head shot up and he pined me with a glare that could shave a nail.

"It's not funny" he growled

"Actually its quite hilarious considering we have all done it" I said

They turned towards me and i sighed

"Rachael , she was a lover I had while I was with the Volturi" I said

There eyes widened in shock and Emmett started laughing. We all turned towards him and glared at him until he stopped.

"Man that is too funny it's like we really are related" Emmett wheezed.

He was laughing so hard his frame was shaking and he was rolling on the ground.

Jasper started chuckling along with him and even Edward chuckled some and so did I. It was rather ironic that we had all done this at least once.

Then I winced when I remembered our mates responses to our little screw ups. Edward groaned and I helped him stand up.

"Don't worry we will all help you" I said

Emmett clapped him on the back

"Yeah man the Cullen men got to stick together" said Emmett

Edward groaned again.


	26. Chapter 26

lips 26

Gpov

Rose was pacing and muttering when I mentioned what had happened. Even Esme thought Edward was an idiot. Kacy just hugged me. While Alice was jumping in and out in a trance.

"We need to get going" said Alice

Esme nodded yes and went to check us out. The guys were coming back as we loaded our stuff into the rental cars.

I rode with Kacy in Alice and Jasper's car. Carlisle, Esme and Edward were in another. Emmett and Rosalie were on a motorcycle behind us.

We drove across the bay bridge in record time. Dawn was breaking when we drove into the parking structure. The streets were blanketed in a thick fog and the city looked eerie in the morning light.

Edward was sullen as he followed us toward the shopping district. Alice wanted to save the pier area for last so we reluctantly agreed. We spent the day going from store to store.

Stopping every time Kacy got remotely tired or hungry. We pretended to eat as she scarfed down full helpings of food. While we pushed ours around on the plates.

By the time we were done every one of the guys was carrying a stack of bags.

We filled one and a half trunks before Kacy said she wanted to ride a cable car. Rose grumbled but was quickly shushed.

We climbed on the small vehicle and rode it all the way around to the pier district. It was twilight by that time. We got off and checked out the tourist traps. I got us both San Francisco pendants.

Then we made our way towards pier 39. I heard music and it seemed to draw me towards it. I blindly walked towards the sound. Kacy was on my heels.

I stopped in front of him. He was breathtaking and one of us. His hair was long and brown.

He had it tied back in a loose ponytail. He was sitting on the ground strumming a guitar and softly singing. I wasn't sure what song it was but the loneliness in his tone made my heart ache.

He must have smelled me because he looked up. I did my best to seem non threatening. My family froze behind me and I could feel their concern.

Kacy started to move forward and I stopped her with my hand. I didn't know this man and his eyes were red. He just watched me for a few minutes.

Never breaking from his song nor looking at anyone but me.

He smiled at me then finished his song. He started to stand up and Edward was instantly between us. I could tell he was suppressing the urge to crouch in public.

We were in a busy touristy area despite the overcast weather.

"Stay away from her" Edward hissed.

I wasn't sure who he was talking about me or Kacy. The newcomer shrugged as though he was used to threats everyday and no longer cared.

He ignored Edward completely and took a step towards me. I stepped back dragging Kacy behind me.

I wasn't sure of his intentions and the way Edward was reacting had me on guard. I assumed he picked up something in his thoughts that he didn't like.

The man stared at me for a good few minutes. Before Carlisle ushered us away from the stranger. We kept Kacy between us as we walked away.

I turned slightly to see if he was still there and found him staring back at me. If I could have blushed I would have. The way he was looking at me reminded me of a drowning man staring at dry land.

Alice quickly ushered us into the first store we came to.

"What was it?" I said.

I had fallen into step next to Edward

"Just what he was thinking of " said Edward

I frowned at him and started to put my hand on my hip.

"Thinking what?" i said.

"Entirely inappropriate thoughts about a girl he doesn't even know" said Edward

"So he wasn't looking at Kacy?" I said

Edward thought about replying less than honestly and I glared at him. We may not be together but I could read his facial expressions very well.

"No he wasn't hungry fortunately for him" said Edward.

I stopped and stared at him. Surprised by the violence in his tone. If anything he sounded jealous. I was curious as to why since he definitely wasn't over Bella yet.

He winced and I knew he was listening to me. I frowned at him and started looking at the displays.

"What was he thinking about?" I said

He flinched again and started to say that it didn't matter. When Esme came up behind him

"Edward dear why don't you go with the boys and leave us girls to our shopping?" said Esme

Edward started to protest and I just happened to glance at Carlisle. He had a tense look on his face that I couldn't place. Edward thought about saying something to me but then thought better of it.

Before he headed for Carlisle. Jasper was in the lead followed by Emmett who was grinning like someone had told him he was going to a strip club. Carlisle and Edward behind him walked out the door.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

For some reason I was a bit worried about that street musician from earlier.

"They're just going to have a word with that young man then do a bit of shopping on their own" said Esme

She didn't seem to be worried about them but Edward's murderous tone from earlier scared me.

"About what?" I said

"Relax dear they won't hurt him" said Esme

She didn't sound too convincing or worried.

"Are you sure because Edward" I started to say

"Edward what?" said Rose

"He sounded mad about something but wouldn't tell me what" I said

Alice walked closer to us with Kacy in tow. Her eyes lost focus for a minute and Kacy stared at her funny when she froze.

She looked at me in confusion and I did my best to reassure her without words. Alice came back and didn't look too happy about something. She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes.

Before she moved towards Esme. She whispered something into Esme's ear. Esme looked sad about what she was saying but didn't say anything to the rest of us.

"We should hurry up in here the boys are acting stupid"said Alice

Esme sighed. I nodded and rose swore until Esme glared at her. We grabbed a few things and rushed towards the registers. We paid quickly .

I left Kacy with Esme and went in search of the guys. Rose fell into step behind me.

"You should just let them handle it" said Rose

I frowned I had a bad feeling they were hiding something from me. We followed the guys scents to an alleyway behind a parking structure.

They had surrounded the street musician and were yelling at him in vampire speed. He didn't look too upset but he definitely felt trapped.

"What are you doing?" I said

Carlisle turned towards me and moved to intercept us. Rose walked past him towards Emmett.

"Gin you should go back inside we've got this" said Carlisle

"Got what?" I said

Carlisle looked uncomfortable for some reason. I narrowed my eyes at him. I folded my arms across my chest and glared at Carlisle.

He shifted again then muttered what sounded like swear words under his breath. The guys turned to watch us and the stranger was staring at me again.

Edward suddenly hissed something and slapped the man upside the head.

"Stop it" I yelled at him

Edward stepped back but had his fists clenched at his sides.

"Gin please go inside this man is dangerous" implored Carlisle

I ignored him and started forward towards the guys. Carlisle tried to stop me really he did. He gave up when he realized I wasn't budging and would gladly drag him.

I walked straight up to Edward and Jasper. Emmett was holding the guy in a head lock. I put my hands on my hips

"All right out with it what did he do that was so offensive that you have to resort to beating him up in an alley?" I said

Emmett flinched and the man chuckled. Emmett growled in response to his laughter.

"I told you he was thinking so disturbing things, will you just let us handle it please." said Edward

"What disturbing thoughts, Eddie?" I said

Edward growled at me. I knew he hated that nick name but I didn't care. I was still angry at him for earlier.

"He said he wanted to eat Kacy" said Jasper

I turned to look at Edward.

"Funny cause Eddie told me he wasn't hungry" I said

I turned to look at the man hanging from Emmett arm's he had long brown hair that looked like chocolate.

He was dressed in simple blue jeans and a leather vest. His feet were bare at the moment.

"Well which is it?"I said

I turned to look at the man

"I truly wasn't interested in your friend I only had eyes for you, miss." he said

If he had been free I assumed he would have tried to kiss my hand or something equally old fashioned.

"Jasper?"I said

I turned towards him and met Jasper's eyes. He sighed and signaled Emmett to let the guy go.

"His emotions match his words and I haven't got a lick of hunger from him yet" said Jasper.

Edward looked irritated when Carlisle told the boys to let him go on his way.

"What's your name?" I said

He was bending over to pick up his hat

"Garret" he said.

He dusted his hat off and stood up setting it in place on his head. He tipped it towards me and smiled.

"Thank ya kindly miss"he said

"Gin"I said

He smiled and I think my dead heart fluttered. He walked away down the street. I watched him go before I turned towards my ,family. They had the gall to look unashamed.

"Leave him alone now" I admonished.

Waving my finger in there faces like they were three.

Jasper was the only one smart enough to look contrite.

"We were only looking out for our little sister" said Emmett

He sounded confused by my defense of Garret. I rolled my eyes and headed back towards the girls. Muttering about testosterone and overprotective males under my breath.

Personally I was touched that they wanted to defend me. Disturbed by how they did it. As well as concerned about any future problems should they do this again.

"We won't" said Edward.

He had fallen instep next to me. I turned towards him about to chew him out royally.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry" he said

I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Sometimes I really hated the mind reading thing it made it impossible to work up a good rant.

He chuckled and I smacked his stomach. He made an oomph noise and rubbed it.

"Geez Gin I said I was sorry" he said

He tried giving me that lopsided little grin of his and I growled at him.

"You gonna try that on your brothers?" I said

His face instantly fell and he looked worried.

"Yes do tell Edward what are you going to tell us" said Carlisle

I smirked at Edward's dismayed look and strode off to find the girls. I found them by the carousel.

Kacy was trying to talk them into letting her go on a bungee trampoline thing set up next to it. Esme was shaking her head no.

"Ah there you are how did it go?" said Rose

"Our brothers are idiots" I said

Esme grinned until I added

"And so is our dad"

Alice giggled and Kacy just looked confused because the whole exchange had been at vampire speed.

"Gin would you tell them that I'm ok to go on this" said Kacy

She pointed towards the bungee and gave me an imploring look. I eyed the contraption with trepidation. It didn't look particularly safe but I'm sure we could save her if it fell apart.

I looked at Alice and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head no. Kacy stamped her foot and we led her away.

We walked into a large sports store that was crowded with people. We started shopping. I occasionally asked Kacy if she liked something.

When I didn't receive an answer from her I turned to look at her and found her gone. I immediately panicked. Jasper walked in followed by the boys.

"Guys we've lost Kacy" I said in panic.

Jasper calmed me down. We immediately spread out to find her. Our would be purchases forgotten as we left the store.

We spread out and were about to scour the whole area when Edward called saying he found her. We made our way towards him. He was waiting in front of the bungee.

Kacy was on it and she was bouncing as high as she could go. We watched her as she came back down and the attendant said her time was up.

She saw our faces and immediately blanched. Carlisle approached her and I saw she actually looked guilty for running off. I approached them my face stern looking.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" I said

My voice broke when I said it and she hugged me in response.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered into my chest as she sobbed.

I held her until she stopped crying. We headed for a cable car again. We took it to the mall after a brief stop at Giardelli chocolates.

We stopped at a seafood Restaurant. a nice one I might add. Carlisle picked up the tab for our uneaten food and Kacy's surf and turf platter.

I can't believe she packed away a full porter house and crab legs. She had trouble working the claw cracker so I just held the contraption and used my strength to smash the shells.

After we ate we headed towards one of the biggest malls I had ever seen. Alice went nuts and it took all of us to rein her in.

I was worried we would have to sit on her to keep from walking out with completely new wardrobes.

As we were making our way back towards the cars. Kacy collapsed. Carlisle was instantly by her side.

She was shaking and having some sort of convulsions. They weren't letting up and I was scared.

"Do you know if she has any allergies?" said Carlisle

I shook my head no. her mother never let the girl out of her sight. Always buying organic foods and being overly sanitary.

"No but her moms a bit of a health food nut" I provided.

I felt less than helpful and completely terrified. Jasper tried calming me twice to no avail.

Someone had called an ambulance and the paramedics insisted that they transport her. They took her to the hospital and we followed them.

We were forced to give them her real name so her medical records could be obtained.

"Guys were gonna want to leave, especially you Gin" said Alice

My eyes widened in disbelief and I shook my head no.

"Why Alice?" said Rose

"Her mother reported her kidnapped and I think it would be best if we weren't here when she gets here also I think they called the cops on us, apparently they think Gin is a runaway" said Alice.

I reluctantly let Carlisle herd me out the door. Edward was going to take me out of the city while Carlisle and the others stayed to see to Kacy.

We took the Bart and got off in Oakland. No one knew Carlisle, especially Kacy's mother. So we left Carlisle and Esme. to convince the police and Kacy's mom that I wasn't here.

That they just happened across her and took pity on her.

Alice was supposed to text Edward when the coast was clear. Fortunately the description Kacy's mom gave of me was of my old coloring, but she would recognize me face to face.

Carlisle called three hours later and told me Kacy had a shellfish Allergy and her mom was taking her home as soon as she was released. She accepted Carlisle's gracious offer to pay for Kacy's return ticket.

He did it mostly so we could track them and estimate when Kacy would be home again.

I knew she would be disappointed that she never made it to that Alcatraz tour or that we never danced the macrena on top of the great pyramid. It was number twelve on our list.

Edward held me as I cried in our hotel room. I wanted so badly to be by her side during this whole thing but her mom was making it impossible.


	27. Chapter 27

lip 27

I couldn't stop crying. I was shaking in Edward's arms as I sobbed for all I was worth. Inwardly I was cursing like a sailor all the horrible things that happened in my life.

Edward winced a few times but otherwise didn't say a word. Even when I nearly crushed his ribs with my newborn strength.

I looked up and found he was sobbing with me. I didn't know if he was mourning Bella or my life. At the moment I didn't care.

I felt loved and wanted for the first time in my life. I didn't want that to end but knew it would sometime.

"It doesn't have to" said Edward

I looked up at him. He looked sad and lonely.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you can you forgive me Gin?" he said

I studied his face and nodded numbly yes. In all honestly we shared something in common that I never realized before.

We hated what we were and we were grieving. Edward nodded yes to my internal observation.

"I'll be there for you if you're there for me" I said softly.

He hugged me closer.

"I would never leave you alone unless you asked it of me" he said

He bent his head down and rested it on my shoulder. I kissed his forehead gently. He raised his head and closed his lips on mine.

I blinked in shock until someone knocked on the door. Edward stepped away and opened it.

Carlisle was at the door. He looked worn and sad. Like someone kicked his puppy or delivering bad news.

"Edward can I have a minute alone with her?" said Carlisle

He looked at Edward and I watched Edward crumble. He turned to look at me and I nodded yes at him. He looked back at Carlisle then left the room.

Carlisle waited until he was out of earshot before he turned back towards me.

"Gin I.." he started to say.

My eyes instinctively filled up with tears that would never fall. He took two steps forward and I literally fell into his arms.

"I'm so sorry" he started to say

I sniffled and looked up at him in confusion.

"Why what happened?" I said

He sighed and slid his hands down my arms. He stopped at my hands and enclosed them both in his.

"Gin, Kacy left remission this morning they want to fly her to Los Angeles to a Children's hospital down there, her mother approved the transfer" he said

My mind was whirling in confusion.

"Okay so we pack up and head down there" I said

Carlisle gave me a pained look and squeezed my hands.

"And how would we explain our presence, you have to let her go sweetie" he said

I shook my head in denial and pulled my hands from his in a violent gesture. I turned to go around him and Carlisle stepped in my path.

"That's enough we need to go pack up your things" he said

My mouth dropped open in shock. Where had the kind compassionate doctor gone to or was it all fake? I stepped back in shock.

Carlisle was about to say something more when someone knocked on the door. He sighed and opened it. It was Alice at the door.

"She's riding with us" said Alice

She gave me a look that left me very confused.

"I'm not going anywhere" I protested

Carlisle sighed

"Gin, vampire or not you're still a minor you don't have a choice" said Carlisle

He started for the door but not before he glared at Alice. The door closed behind him and Alice turned to me.

"Don't worry it will all work out all right" said Alice

I looked at her funny as she reached for my bag and Edward's. She quickly packed up our stuff while I stood there and watched.

I was shattering inside. I thought Carlisle had actually cared about me enough to let me have my goodbye with Kacy.

Apparently he was just like all the rest pretending to care when in fact he didn't. Alice unexpectedly hugged me.

"Just remember we love you and if you need us we're only a phone call away" said Alice She tucked a phone into my pocket mid hug.

"I'll just go put these in the car it's the Escalade" she said

I nodded and watched her walk out of the door. I almost collapsed in tears right there but I sensed Alice was trying to give me an opening.

I sighed ran my hands through my hair and walked out. The hallway was blissfully empty as I made my way towards the elevator.

I walked into the empty car and reached for the button panel.

I froze with my finger above the buttons. A brief memory of a fire escape flashed in my my mind. I stayed paused until it made sense to me.

Then I smiled wickedly and pushed the button for the floor above mine. The car rose and the door dinged open.

I walked at vampire sped down the hallway. At the end was one of those old wrought iron fire escapes.

It wasn't in good repair but I doubted a fall from three stories would kill me anyways. I climbed down it swiftly and took off at a run.

I headed towards the coast and then south. All I had to do was stick to the coast and stay out of sight. I ran for all I was worth.

I tried not to think about the family I was leaving behind. Only Alice and Jasper were apparently on my side.

As much as I would love to stay for them I doubt I could keep up the facade with the others for long.

Carlisle angered me as much as his wife had. I expected the indifference from Rosalie and even from Edward.

I hadn't expected it to be Carlisle who was false. I honestly thought they cared. I cursed myself for my own naivete and ran faster.

For all I knew Edward could be right behind me.

I didn't need to stop to rest like I had when Kacy was with me. So I didn't need to use my card any where.

I lost my shoes somewhere near Santa Cruz but it didn't bother me in the slightest. The sun was starting to rise so I took to the water.

Figuring if I could run real fast I could also swim just as fast. Plus it would cover my scent and make me difficult to track.

Boy was I right. Once I got past the strangeness of not having to surface to breathe. I followed the coastline below the water.

At twilight I left the water on a familiar beach. I watched the sun set and then headed towards the promenade. Los Angeles was a huge place but I knew it somewhat better than they did.

The first thing I did was stop at an ATM and withdraw quite a bit of cash. I figured cash purchases would be impossible for them to track unlike the card.

Then I walked up to a store and bought some sandals. Just so I could break the twenty in my hands.

I wandered the promenade waiting for my clothes to dry then I headed for a bus. I took it to downtown and stayed in an empty office building during the day.

I didn't know how long it would take for them to transfer someone from San Francisco to la.

I also wasn't sure if they were tracking me or not. I sat int he shade of the office and read the old magazines left on the floor while I waited.

The phone buzzed in my pocket so I pulled it out. It was a text message that said it was from Jasper. I opened it a read it.

"nice move with the water and the cash, it's the hospital on sunset and rm 417 hurry Carlisle wants to check there so be discrete" said the message.

The sun was starting to go down so I headed for the door. I took the bus to Hollywood and got off on sunset. I walked into a goth shop.

I had decided I needed to change my look. So I bought some hair dye and some weird contacts at the same time.

A change of clothes and a coffin shaped duffel bag. It took all I had not to laugh at the goth girl behind the counter. When I spotted the fake fangs in her mouth.

I went back to the office. Dyed my hair and put in the contacts. I changed my clothes and covered my face with face makeup.

It was still light outside but at least dressed like this the paleness of my skin would be expected. I really hoped the color would wash out of my hair later.

I headed for sunset and walked in.

The lady in the lobby didn't even notice me. I found her room quickly. I listened in for a few minutes to make sure she was alone.

I took the seat next to her and her eyes fluttered awake.

"Gin?" she asked

I nodded yes

"Where am I?" she asked.

" And what are you wearing?" she said

I was shocked didn't they tell her where they were taking her?

"los Angeles children's hospital" I answered.

"and I bought this to blend in you like?" I said.

She chuckled and said "yes love irony remember"

"Where is everyone else?" she asked

"I don't know" I said

I left off that I didn't care because she had enough worries. She looked absolutely horrible to my eyes.

Her skin was sallow and she had dark bruises under her eyes like she hadn't slept in weeks.

In fact she looked dead already.

I opened my mouth to ask her if she was sure she didn't want to be changed but she cut me off.

"No, Gin I'm fine with it" she said

I leaned over her and kissed her forehead. she sighed

"Your a real good friend Gin just remember that no matter what my mom says" she said.

I frowned and ran my hand through my hair. She coughed weakly and then gasped for breath.

"What is it? what's the matter?" I said.

I was alarmed she had been fine when we left her.

I hoped Carlisle was wrong just this once.

she laughed bitterly

"Lung infection is what they said" she said

I fell back into the chair next to her in shock. I couldn't help but feel guilty as Carlisle's words came back to haunt me. I bit back a sob.

"No don't it isn't your fault" Kacy pleaded.

She reached out her arms to me and I put my head on her shoulder. She rubbed her hand on my back.

She coughed again and I heard the sound of voices approaching. I jumped to the ceiling and clung there until the nurse came and left.

I was still worried that the Cullens would come and drag me away from her any day now.

I stayed in the city for four days and watched her get progressively worse. We talked when she was supposed to be sleeping.

She extracted a promise out of me to make sure her souvenirs were buried with her.

I would keep that promise if I had to dig the hole with my bare hands. It was the fifth day that it happened.

Her heart gave out on her and hour or so before I got there. Her mother's agonized wail of "No!"

Froze me to the spot I was standing. I was holding some flowers I had stolen from someones garden.

I dropped them in shock. Her mother was clinging to her body while the doctors were trying to pry her away.

She was wailing and sobbing "no not my baby and please lord"

My heart broke right then and there

They finally got her out of the room and she spotted me. I froze with my mouth hanging open in shock.

What if she recognized.."Gin..Gin La Rouge?" she said

I was silently hoping Carlisle hadn't declared me dead yet. I was also relieved that I had renewed my dye job this morning so I had black hair.

I nodded there was no point to denying her if she recognized me already.

"What are you doing here?" she said

I motioned to Kacy's room because I was unable to speak

"Well I hope your happy she's dead and it's all your fault, you little trailer trash whore!" she screamed at me.

She followed that with a string of profanities that would have made a sailor blush.

She came towards me in a rush. Her fists balled like she intended to hit me.

"Ramona!" yelled Kacy's father.

He grabbed her before she could strike me. I was actually cowering away from her. I was afraid she would hit me and break her hand.

Plus she was a bit scary. I knew the woman never liked me but she was being just a little harsh wasn't she.

Then again maybe she wasn't. Carlisle had said my actions might hurt her and they did. I felt like such an ass right now.

"I..I..I'm sorry" I said

My voice stammered and I hoped she wouldn't notice my voice had changed.

"Your sorry? Sorry doesn't begin to cover it, i lost my baby because of you" she yelled angrily

I swallowed and felt the tears well in my eyes. I had to get out of there before she noticed they weren't falling.

"Get out of here, run that's all your good for anyways" she said

"Ramona! don't you think that's a bit harsh?" said Kacy's dad.

I wiped at my eyes even though I didn't have to. I held the flowers up to him and he took them from my out stretched hand.

I turned and fled from the hospital. Just barely keeping to human speed so I didn't hurt anyone on the way out. I could hear Kacy's mom yelling at her dad about me but I didn't care.

She's gone my mind screamed in agony. I ran back to the office and collapsed there. I didn't leave for a week.

I stayed there and sobbed, she's gone over and over. Two weeks later I was forced to flee the building when someone came to look at it.

I almost killed them in my thirst but their smell turned my stomach. I headed inland and north. Killing strays along the way until I reached an area with a wild animal population.


	28. Chapter 28

Lip 28

One of the great things about avoiding someone in the desert was the heat. It made whoever was looking for you give up easier.

I held no illusions that I would remain in the clear for long. So I made my way to the cemetery as soon as the sun dipped in the sky.

It was still slightly up when I reached the plot directory near the caretakers shed.

It took me a while to find her plot. The rage that suddenly surged through me at the date and time displayed on that board scared even me.

Her mother had arranged it so it coincided with a cops funeral. Thus insuring that I couldn't show up without getting arrested.

I clenched my fists in rage and seriously thought about drinking the bitch dry.

Even if she did smell like rancid strawberries and puke to me. For her case I would make an exception.

I walked over to Kacy's grave and said my goodbyes.

As soon as I was sure I was alone in this part of the cemetery I dug a hole with my hands. After it was fairly deep.

I dropped all the charms, except one into the hole and covered it back up.

I knew it was only a matter of time before Edward found me so I ran again. I didn't focus on a destination or a direction.

I wanted to blind Alice so they couldn't find me again. I ran into big bear took down a few deer and a bear then ran back to Barstow.

I caught the first train that pulled into the station and paid to take it to the end of the line.

While I sat there in the almost deserted train I thought about the Cullens in general. Now that I was away from them I could see them clearer.

Edward manipulated them all with his golden boy routine. Carlisle was wrapped around his little finger, when he should be in command of him.

Esme just went along with whatever Carlisle said or should I say Edward said.

I honestly felt sorry for this Bella girl. It was obvious she had been screwed from the get go. Jasper was whipped despite his bad boy background.

I wondered when Alice had confiscated his man card? Alice was another manipulator. With her so called visions she could direct the others onto any path she chose.

I shuddered wondering if she had seen me coming and let me die.

Emmett was perhaps the only genuinely likeable one in the bunch.

Of course he was just a big goofball and everyone over ruled him, whenever there was any decision to be made.

Rose was confusing to say the least. She went from loving sister to complete bitch.

She hadn't liked Kacy in fact for someone who didn't eat humans she was surprisingly hostile to them.

To sum it all up I didn't belong with them. They weren't my family. Hell they couldn't even understand someone like me.

They were too straight laced, too stuck up for her to ever feel at home with them. It made me sad thinking I was going to be alone forever, literally.

I turned towards the window and wished again that I could cry. The miles blended together after I changed trains in L.A.

The California coastline was beautiful but I wished someone was here to enjoy it with. Twelve hours later we pulled into the state capital.

Nineteen hours later we were in Portland. The next afternoon we were in Washington.

That's where he got on board. He was the first human that actually smelt good. I almost ate him three times.

He was very friendly and downright cute, but best of all he smelt like sugar cookies.

I moaned and as soon as they announced we were about to pull into Seattle. I knew I had to get off the train.

As soon as it stopped I was racing out the door. I settled for a fast paced human walk but I left the area like my ass was on fire.

I headed towards the outside of town. As soon as I reached a wooded area I flashed away as fast as I could run.

I couldn't understand why that one human actually smelt good to me. I briefly thought about calling Carlisle and asking, but thought better of it.

Everyone else on the street still smelt horrible. So why was he different. Was it his personality. Did nicer people smell better, if so should I avoid orphanages and nunneries.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I ran into a sign.

Thank gawd I was alone because that was seriously embarrassing. I stood up brushed dirt off of my clothes and walked back to it.

I picked up the two pieces. I had split the sign into and read it. The sign read

"welcome to Forks"

I snorted and dropped it when I heard a car coming. I darted into the trees and raced away from the road.

I smelt a horrible wet dog smell and changed directions instantly. For some reason the smell triggered warning bells in me. I decided to listen to them.

My instincts were the only thing I had now. I smelt it before I heard the screams.

It was a woman or a girl. I couldn't tell. I could tell there were other vampires near her though. I crept forward silently and climbed in between two boulders.

Below me was a house and it had several vampires in there. The girl screamed again and that's when I saw her.

She was hanging by her arms against what looked like a staircase railing. From what I could see she was all kinds of f'd up.

That's when I smelt the wet dog smell again. I inched closer and climbed a tree. The smell was getting stronger. I tensed the second I saw them.

Holy shit those were some huge dogs. they were converging on the house. Some small part of me recognized that they were hunting the vampires.

For some strange reason I pitied the vamps. Then I remembered the girl and I instantly was worried about her. I climbed down after they passed and thought about running away.

The girl screamed again and I found myself turning back around. The dogs surged through a window. I heard the snarls and tearing metal sounds filled the night.

I was in the house's back yard when I saw her emerge. She had the girl flung over her shoulder. The girl was screaming for someone named Jake.

The red head vamp took off at a run with the girl on her shoulder. For some reason I raced after her. Oddly I felt like I couldn't let her get away for some reason.

The red head must have sensed me following her.

"Hurry and keep up" she hissed back at me.

She must have thought I was one of her friends. So I kept running after her. I could hear the dogs following behind us.

If they caught up with her, the girl she was carrying would be collateral damage. I pushed myself for more speed and the red head came into view.

She turned to look at me and for a second she slowed down.

"You aren't one of mine" she said

I pounced before she finished speaking. She dropped the girl. The girl hit the ground hard and I hoped she was okay.

I grabbed the bitch by her hair and flung her backwards. She hit a tree and started towards me just as the dogs broke through the trees.

I didn't wait to see her fate. The sounds of tearing metal were enough.

I quickly scooped up the girl, the red head had dropped and raced away as fast as I could go. I heard the sounds of pursuit until I reached the water.

I literally ran right off the edge of a cliff. I was running as I plummeted into the water. I lost my grip on the girl for just a second before regaining it.

I dragged her through the water behind me. Trying to keep her head above water the whole time. I reached the shore.

After a quick check on the girl and my pursuers. I kept running. I ran until I was sure no one would find us and then I slowly stopped.

It was then I noticed his scent. I turned with a growl and came face to face with Garret. I blinked in shock.

"What the hell?" I said out load.

He chuckled and continued to watch me from his crouched position.

"Sorry it took so long but she had quite a few followers" said Garrett.

I gave him a confused look.

"Sorry what?" I said

He chuckled and straightened up from his crouch.

"I followed you from Frisco, where is your coven?" he asked

I saw him look nervously around and suppressed the urge to grin.

" I abandoned them, we.. ah weren't compatible" I said

He chuckled

"Yeah they seemed uptight to me too" he said

He looked at the girl behind me and I saw him lick his lips. I narrowed my eyes for some reason that made me mad.

"So we gonna share her or what?" he asked

I growled at him and he took a nervous step

"All right, all right she's all yours" said Garrett

"She ain't gonna last long though you might want to hurry" he said

I knelt next to her but kept him in my line of sight. I had no intention to kill this girl. Oddly I felt somewhat protective of her. I looked her over closely.

She had definitely been tortured. She moaned and I leaned closer, because she was trying to talk.

"Just kill me already" she whispered.

Her voice was raw and scratchy. Like she had been screaming non stop. I ignored her request for death.

"What's your name" I said

She looked at me like I was stupid.

"Why your just going to eat me anyways" said the girl

"I'm not going to eat you" I said

My exasperated tone must have made it through to her. She looked at Garrett then raised an eyebrow at me.

"He isn't either" I said

"Your not with her are you?" said the girl.

I was confused for a second then I remembered the red head.

"Ah no and the dogs killed her anyways" I said

"Wolves" she said softly

"Huh"I said

"They're wolves" said Garrett

"Oh" I said

My eyes going wide, those were some big ass wolves. Future note stay out of Washington.

"Good" said the girl

"My name is Bella and yours?" she said

"Gin" I answered.

"Nice.. to..cough.. meet you" said Bella

"If your going to keep her your going to have to bite her now" said Garrett.

I looked at him then her.

"Do you want me to bite you, it'll stop the pain.. sort of" I said

Bella chuckled then clutched at her ribs.

"I never thought about it outside of Edward" she said

She flinched when she said his name. All of a sudden everything clicked. This was the Bella. The one Edward left, so she could be safe.

She certainly didn't look remotely safe. She also didn't look remotely happy either. She obviously hadn't been sleeping before her torture.

She was way too thin like she had been starved as well.

"Will it hurt?" she asked

Honestly I couldn't lie to her.

"Yeah a lot but it eventually stops" I said

"What will happen if you don't" she said

"You'll die" said Garrett

He was point blank about it but he was dead on correct as well. I honestly didn't like sugar coating anything.

That was one of the problems I had with the Cullens.

"Then bite me" said Bella

I smiled at her and leaned in. I closed my mouth on her throat and bit down hard. She gasped and arched her back some. I took a few sips.

It tasted absolutely horrible, just like cough medicine. I quickly bit each of her wrists.

Remembering from my change that Carlisle had done the same for me. I hoped it would speed the change.

"I'll go find us a place for her to change" said Garrett

he vanished into the woods as i leaned down and bit her ankles. she was already moaning when Garrett came back.

I picked her up and followed Garrett to an abandoned camp. I laid her down in one of the cabins .On one of the beds and we watched over her in shifts.

Garrett didn't like the idea of my diet at first and we argued briefly about it. On the third day he tried my diet.

Isabella woke up towards the end of the day and we took her hunting. She startled more than she killed at first.

So we herded the prey to her until she learned to catch it on her own.

On the tenth day I told her my story. She raged for four days and wouldn't talk to me for three of them.

On the fifteenth, Edward showed up and all hell broke loose.

He growled at me and dropped into a crouch. I mimicked him Garrett dropped beside me.

"How could you" Edward hissed.

Garrett opened his mouth to explain. Edwards answering roar cut him off and he launched at me.

I rolled under his attack and slammed my fist into his jaw.

I didn't think about my actions, I just reacted to his attack. Bella screamed at Edward to stop.

It enabled me to knock his legs out from under him and I pined him face down in the dirt.

He was shaking under me and I could tell he was sobbing.

Bella moved closer to him.

"careful he's acting weird" I warned

"Edward?" she said

He growled and closed his eyes tight.

"no, no your not her, not my Bella" he said

His tone was pleading and it broke my heart to hear it.

"Edward it is me, Gin saved me, I was dying Edward, please Edward talk to me" she said

She collapsed in front of us and watched Edward for reaction. He looked up at her.

"No.. please, you were supposed to get married have kids, be human" he whispered.

If Bella hadn't been one of us she wouldn't have heard his soft tones. The bushes rustled and the rest of the family burst through the trees.

Edward used their distraction to flip me off of him and lunge for Bella. She screamed when he closed his hands on her throat.

I growled and tackled him to the ground. We rolled into the stream after taking out three small trees. Bella was sobbing, screaming no and don't hurt him or me.

Man this was becoming so Jerry springer. All we were missing was a DNA test.

Edward tried to pull off one of my arms and I bit him hard. I finally got the upper hand and pined him again. I handed Edward off to Emmett and Jasper.

When they came to our side. Carlisle and Esme were trying to calm Bella.

Alice and Rosalie were staring at me. Rose shook her head and walked away. I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there.

Garrett came up beside me and I leaned into his embrace. I could tell everyone was confused and I wasn't sure why.


	29. Chapter 29

Lips 29

We all ended up back at the camp. We were in what would be considered the mess hall.

Edward and his family were on one side and mine was on the other. Bella sat with us because she no longer trusted Edward.

The general confusion from earlier made itself known and Edward started complaining again.

Seriously what was with this guy? Did he read too much Anne rice? Dude I got news for you being a vampire isn't all about emo angst.

" What would you know about being a vampire you've only been one for a month tops" said Edward

I groaned it was obvious he was going to try and start a fight.

"You've only been one for a month?" said Bella

Garrett looked suitably shocked too.

"She what?"

Roared Edward all of a sudden. I looked at Garrett in confusion.

"What were you thinking about?" I said

Garrett looked confused until Emmett clarified

"Eddie's a mind reader" said Emmett

Garrett's eyes widened.

"Ah just that you have some serious self control if you can turn someone at a month old" said Garrett

That sent a ripple effect through the group

"You turned her?" said Carlisle

The man looked genuinely shocked to her. I nodded yes.

"You had no right!" Edward yelled and advanced on me.

Garrett and Bella jumped in front of me growling their heads off. That froze Edward's forward advance, as he took in Bella snarling at him.

"Bella she killed you destroyed your life, how can you defend her?" said Edward

She pealed her lips back from her teeth and snarled.

"No Edward she gave me back my life when you left me to die because your too much of a coward to clean up your messes" she hissed back

I looked from Edward to Bella

"Oh Bella I was trying to give you a human life so you could grow old and have kids" said Edward

Bella answering growl should have been his first clue but lets face it for a mind reader Edward wasn't too bright.

He glared at me and I smirked. Well he wasn't.

"Edward" Carlisle cautioned

The others were just watching us now. I wasn't sure where they stood but I hoped at least a few of them still cared about me.

"Did you once ask me if I wanted that?" said Bella

I turned my attention to Bella. She was pissed off that much I could tell and I didn't even know her that well.

"It's what was meant to happen what should have happened" said Edward

He glared at me and I stood my ground. I hadn't done anything wrong Bella asked me to change her and I did.

Edward growled at me and Garrett growled back at him.

"No Edward your wrong it's exactly what I wanted to happen" said Bella

I raised an eyebrow and stared at her. She had planned on getting tortured near to death and turned?

"No love this is wrong can't you see that, you were meant to be a mother and a grandmother but she stole that from you"said Edward

He moved again and she tensed and so did I.

"Edward" Carlisle cautioned again

"No Edward your wrong I never wanted to be a mother let alone a grandmother I wanted to be young and beautiful for the rest of my days not a wrinkly old hag" said Bella

"Its a mute point now Eddie just let it go" said Emmett

"No!" Edward roared back and then the idiot lunged for me.

I slid sideways and attacked back. I didn't think about him at all or what I was going to do.

It caught him off guard long enough that I got him down. I could feel him trying to pull my plans out of my head.

Which was simply a useless gesture since I truly had none. Then suddenly the pressure stopped. Edward doubled over in pain and screamed.

I looked around the room with a confused look on my face. I met several similar gazes until my eyes rested on Bella.

She had this hard cold look on her face that was quite frankly unnerving. She was doing it I realized somehow she was turning Edwards gift back at him.

I heard a second strangled yelp and saw Jasper drop. She was reacting to being under attack the only way a newborn knew how, by attacking back.

"Bella stop" I said

The pressure lessened. Jasper slightly uncurled but Edward remained where he was.

"No I've had enough of him dictating everything I am not your pet Edward , do you hear me!" she yelled

Edward groaned

"Keep you safe"

The pressure increased again and Edward screamed.

"Everything in our relationship, if you can call it that was to your specifications" she said

"What I wore what I ate who I talked to, incidentally did you know Charlie wanted to put me in a program for abuse survivors?" she said

I frowned at her and gave her a strange look.

"Yeah Edward I looked it up everything you did, to so called protect me bordered on abuse, I'm glad you left because I finally got to see the real you" said Bella

"Bella!" said Esme

She snarled at the woman and she wisely went silent.

"You know the selfish little boy who plays at ripping the wings off flies just to see if they still try to fly, that's you" said Bella

Edward flinched and I knew she struck home.

"Now Bella you're being unfair" said Alice

Bella turned towards her and I saw Alice flinch back

"You don't even want me to start with you" said Bella

Jasper touched her arm to stop whatever retort was rising to her lips.

"You want someone to blame Edward , start with yourself" she said back

Edward flinched back from her. Whatever power she had was strong enough to floor him.

I wondered if I had screwed up and changed someone who wasn't mentally stable. I received a glare from Edward.

He looked sad now and I honestly couldn't blame him. Bella wasn't done yet but this time Carlisle made himself the target.

"Bella your being completely childish, Edward is not responsible for your choices" said Carlisle

I wanted to smack my forehead in exasperation. Did he not see she was on edge? She turned to Carlisle. I winced when I saw the look on her face.

"Not responsible? Not responsible! No, I suppose you're right you have that title don't you" she said

Her voice had gone deceptively calm.

"No Bella I.." said Carlisle

"My choices what about yours" she said

"Let me see first you let your "son" date his singer, how responsible is that" she said

"Then of course there is leaving the other half of a psychotic couple alive to come after me" said Bella

"Then of course there's the biggest one of them all, running for the hills leaving her to kill me and everyone else, that you are responsible for" said Bella

I frowned I had seen what that bitch did to her and I let it flash in my mind. I wanted Edward to see what he had done. He moaned and looked away from me.

"Bella that" said Carlisle

"Was what Edward asked you to do, yeah I know you do everything for your golden boy and screw anyone else" said Bella

Several of the others growled at her attack on Carlisle.

"Bella!" said Esme in shock

"What lies has she fed you?" said Esme

My mouth dropped open in shock, surly she wasn't blaming this shit on me?

"See what I mean even when it's facing them, they can't take responsibility for anything" said Bella

She looked at me when she said it. I nodded at her, yeah I had noticed that too.

"She hasn't fed me any lies, your son did enough of that. No she has only been honest with me" said Bella

She seemed to be calming down which was probably a good thing.

"Besides she came in on the tail end of things and the only thing she did was rescue Bella" said Garrett

Edward staggered to his feet.

"Biting her doesn't count as a rescue" said Edward

His siblings gasped and I saw Carlisle wince. I remembered their back stories and clearly Edward was a jackass.

"I am not" he retorted

He turned and I think he just realized what he had said.

"Ah.. I didn't mean it like that" said Edward

Rosalie growled back at him and Emmett rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Rescued her from what?" said Jasper

He looked at Garrett when he said it.

"From the red haired bitch, that was torturing her" said Garrett

They gasped in shock. Carlisle closed his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bella" said Carlisle

She snorted and walked a few feet away from them. I looked at them then followed her.

Bella went into my arms and accepted my attempt at comforting her.

"I thought if I ever saw him again I could forgive him but I can't" she said into my shirt.

I ran my hand through her hair.

"Sssh no one ever said you had to" I said

One of the Cullens must have tried to reach us because Garrett erupted into growls. I pulled back from her.

"Do you want them to leave?" I said

She nodded yes after a few minutes consideration. I nodded patted her arm and walked back towards them.

Bella sat down at one of the tables and put her head down. They all looked unhappy and in shock.

"Look guys I'm sorry but she needs some time to figure a few things out. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave" I said

Carlisle sighed and swiped his hand down his face.

"Yes of course we will respect your wishes, but please stay in contact with us Gin you're still family" he said

I turned to look at Bella and Garrett

"I have my own family but thank you anyways" I said

He nodded looking quite sad they filed out the door. Emmett and Jasper hugged me as they went past me

"Take care lil sis" said Emmett

Then he ruffled my hair. Rose nodded at me then thought better of it and hugged me

"If there's anything you need call me" she said

Alice looked like she wanted to cry, so I hugged her she patted my back

"It's going to be okay, it'll work out" she said, then wandered off.

I heard her repeat herself at least twice. I wondered if she was trying to convince herself or me.

Edward wouldn't even look at me and Esme hesitated like she wanted to hug me but didn't know how I would react.

So I surprised the woman and hugged her. I had done a bunch of thinking on my train ride up here.

I had come to the conclusion, that Esme had done the only thing she could have done given the circumstances.

I could forgive her since her intentions were honorable at least. After a second of shock she hugged me back and I felt her shudder.

She was sobbing into my shoulder. After a few seconds she reluctantly pulled back

"Thank you" she whispered.

She gently touched my face and then walked away. Carlisle was smiling just a little

"I just wanted to say I'm proud of you Gin, if you ever want to come home you and your coven are welcome" he said

I started to put my hand out to shake his hand, then decided he looked entirely too sad so I hugged him too.

These two would never be my parents like they wanted to be but I could forgive them. Maybe we could at least try to remain friends

" Thanks but I've got everything I need right here,bye Carlisle" I said

He nodded sadly and walked out the door. Bella was sniffling at the table so I went to her and hugged her.

Garrett hugged her other side. We were family now and we would always have each other.


End file.
